The Golden Age:Second Generation
by imprintedjet09
Summary: The Pevensies stayed; grew up; married; had kids. BASED ON THE SECOND GENERATION's LIVES. Now that the children are the same age the Pevensies were when entering Narnia, adventure awaits. First few chapters arent that great, but it gets better : R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story is based on the lives of our usual kings and queens, and their kids! Basically this little intro is to catch you up on their lives so far. I may do a prequel later on. So this first chapter is just a little series of stories of the Pevensies and what has been happening to them since we last heard from them. It isn't written really well, so just bear with me; I can't wait to get to the actual story! By the way, this is movie verse. I liked the idea of the kids being old enough for relationships, it makes more sense to me. Okay, so here we go !!!**

****I HAVE TO SAY, THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS ARE KIND OF DODGY, THEY ARE MEANT TO CREATE A HAPPY, NO PROBLEM ATMOSHPHERE. IT GETS MORE INTERSETING; PROMISE!**

Susan.

When Aslan returned the willing Telmarines to the island, he witnessed the Pevensies saying goodbye to Narnia; so their faithful friends and most importantly: Caspian. Susan and Caspian had grown very close during the Narnian Revolution, and their love for one another was sealed with a kiss. It broke Aslans heart to have to send the Pevensies away, seeing as Narnia was bliss to them. They no longer belonged in their own world, so Alsan let them stay. Caspian and Susan were together for merely a few months before Caspian proposed. About a year later, the High king and Queen were blessed with their first child, a boy, whom they named Lurian. Two years later, they had another boy, called Treyton. As the boys grew up, Caspian and Susan ruled Narnia happily, having great alliances between themselves and other countries. They, with the help of their family, rebuilt Cair Paravel, and the monarchs moved the council there.

Edmund.

Edmund was overjoyed when they were granted their stay in Narnia. He loved it there, and was growing up, mentally and physically. Just after Susan and Caspian got married, the entire family went to Archenland to visit the king. There,Edmund met Aamee. They loved and desired eachother greatly, and gave into temptation. Unfortunately, Aamee became pregnant. The pair were happily married soon after, and Aamee gave birth to twin boys; Blaithe and Zaro. The family grew up happily together, the twins identical.

Peter.

After the Narnian Revolution, Peter decided to go to Telmar and make sure that all loose ends were tied, so to speak. During his stay, he met many leaders. One day he was walking to meet the other monarchs when in a building near, he heard a woman screaming. A man was beating her with a cane. Peter stopped the man, and discovered that the woman was betrothed to him, even though the man was old enough to be her grandfather. Peter took her to his family, and they decided to escape Telmar, seeing as the leaders were intending to kill them. Peter took the young woman with them back to Narnia. There, they fell in love and married. But, seeing as Peter was busy ruling, they decided not to have children just yet. After the births of the four boys, the Queen, by the name of Kelipah, fell pregnant. Her pregnancy was a hard time, seeing as Peter and the entire family were always busy stopping the small attacks from Telmar. Her labour nearly killed her, but she was happey with the birth of the first Princess, Bellique. But, Kelipah never fully recovered from the hard birth. A couple of years later, an infant was discovered on the doorstep of the palace. Kelipah, despite her poor health, took the boy in and treated him as her son. A letter was discovered with him, stating that his name was Dune. When Bellique turned five, and Dune seven, Kelipah died from an unexplained illness. Before her death, she called the family in one by one, even the young Princes, and told them to protect Bellique. She passed away with Peter at her side. The more Bellique grew, the more beautiful she became, earing many Princes favoured looks. But Peter, and the entire family protected her at all costs, as was Kelipahs dying wish. The four Princes acted as her older brothers, along with Dune and watching over her when her father was not around.

Lucy.

When Aslan let them stay in Narnia, Lucy was the happiest girl in the worlds. She grew up, and her beauty was shown to everyone, as well as her optimistic view on life. When she was fifteen, she met Gregor. He was just as optimistic, and the Professors assistant. They fell in love, and although her older brothers were very defensive, they married. They had triplets-Dorian, Kade and Elizibeth. Four years later they had another little boy, who they named Tumnus.

**Okay, so that was a quick brief of their lives so far. To recap, these are the kids and their descriptions.**

**Lorian - Tanned skin, dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. Basically a young Caspian. He is hot tempered, and loves to fight.**

**Dune- Pale skin, dark hair with blue eyes. Quiet, but witty. **

**Braithe-Paleish complexion, with dark eyes and hair. He loves to read, but also loves to fight. He is quick, agile and cunning. **

**Zaro- Paleish complexion, with dark eyes and hair. He is witty, and loves to make jokes and make everyone laugh, but is also very protective of those he loves. He is fantastic with a crossbow, but can fight well with a sword.**

**Treyton (Trey)- Tanned skin, with dark hair but Susans light blue eyes. He is always calm, even in battle. He is generous, and loves to draw. He is very good with two swords.**

**Bellique (Belle)- Tanned skin, with long golden hair and bright green eyes. She loves to laugh, and is very adventurous and daring, except when young children are involved. Very maternal instinct. She is clever. She loves her family, and looks to the Princes as her older brothers and will do anything for her family.**

**Dorian, Kade and Elizibeth (Lizzy)- Mischevous. Light brown hair and hazel/green eyes.**

**Tumnus- A toddler with dark hair and hazel/green eyes.**

**Okay; so that's about everything!! Now I can finally get started!! It will go straight to present day. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here we go!**

"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Lurians frustrated roar echoed around the palace. In the throne room, where Peter and Caspian were meeting with the Council, the whole room went silent. Caspian squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pretend this wasn't happening. Peter chuckled, and Caspian turned his head.

"Hey, its your son." Peter laughed. Caspian inhaled slowly, and praying for there to be no other interruptions, he returned to the subject at hand.

"So, where exactly did you say Telmar's latest attack was?" he asked Lord Bonola.

"In the western villiage of Gust, your majesty. It is strange. They merely took all food and weaponry. Only a few lives were taken." Caspian frowned.

Peter turned to him. "Why exactly would the Telmarines.." But he never got to finish the sentence. As he spoke, the massive doors opened, and in bolted Zaro, covered in what looked like fruit juice, running for his life. Following him was Lurian, completely covered in flour, Susan, whos purple dress had a big red stain down the front, Blaithe, whos hair was matted with cake, Trayton and Dune, their clothes both splattered in egg, and finally Lucy, Gregor, Edmund and Aamee, with the little children, all soaked in what smelled like orange juice. They were all chasing Zaro, who obviously was the cause of the problem. The entire council stared, and then left the room for their respective chambers-this was a family matter. When all this occurred, Peter dropped from his chair, howling with laughter at the state of the family.

"Whats so funny?" growled Caspian.

"Its-It is funny- because they aren't my children!" Peter gasped, tears of laughter pouring from his eyes. Suddenly the door slammed open, and the whole family froze. Bellique marched in, her entire body soaked in orange juice and matted with cake and eggs, her bright green eyes blazing with anger. She caught sight of her cousin, hiding behind a large pot plant. She took a deep breath, and let out an ear-splitting scream.

"ZARO!!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" She launched herself at her cousin, grabbing his ear, pulling his hair and kicking his shins. He yelled and screamed as the whole family stood there and laughed. Belle finished her assault with a huge slap upside her cousins head. She straightened her back, pushed back her long, golden (and filthy) hair, and announced, "I am going to take a bath. See you all at dinner." With a smile to her father, she strolled out of the room.

"She's insane." Said Zaro.

A few hours later, the entire family was sitting at the dining table, many conversations running at once. Susan, Aamee and Belle were talking quietly about the situation with Telmar.

"Things are getting dangerous." Susan said.

"Aunt Susan, I know. There are so many things I fear the Kings aren't telling us kids, and we are old enough to know. We are a part of the royal family too."

Susan smiled. "I know sweetheart. But, I can assure you, Telmar seem to be withdrawing. I am more worried about the state of the alliances with our neighbouring countries."

"I agree." Said Aamee, "Father says that he wishes that everyone could get together. We need a celebration, not a war."

"A ball!" Belle exclaimed, "Oh, yes please! I would much like to meet some of the Princesses of other countries."

Susan giggled. "There aren't many Princesses around, my dear, but I know that there are many fine young Princes wanting to meet you."

Blushing, Belle smiled. "You must help me find an appropriate dress, then, Aunt Susan. One that makes Daddy have a cardiac arrest."

"Then we will know if its perfect," laughed Aamee. The three females turned to the men. They were chatting about swords, horses and armour, and were not paying any attention whatsoever to the women. Susan laughed.

"I'll get their attention." She said. She leaned over and brushed her fingers along Caspian arm.

"Darling.." she purred. And to her astoundment, Caspian just patted her hand, not even looking at her, and continued with his conversation. Susans jaw clenched angrily. She turned back to the girls. Aamee grimaced.

"My turn." She said. Aamee leaned over and whispered something to Lucy, who was talking to a maid. Lucy nodded, and picked up her baby boy. She handed him to Aamee, who placed him on Edmunds lap. Tumnus reached up and started poking his face, until he turned to Aamee.

"Can you take him, honey?" he asked, handing over Tumnus.

"Sweetheart.." Aamee began, but was interrupted by Lurian, who asked him for his opinion on something. He turned away and was once again lost to the male conversation. All the girls groaned. Belle smiled.

"I have an idea." She said, and whispered something to Susan and Aamee, before standing up and strolling over to the window. She turned back towards the table and winked at her aunts, who were grinning wickedly. Then, she looked back out the window and gasped.

"Aunt Susan! Aunt Aamee! Look! He's here!" she yelled. Dune glanced at her before turning back to the conversation. Susan and Aamee rushed to the window, where they conversed in overly loud and theatric voices.

"Oh, he's so handsome!" cried Susan, gripping Belle. The men seemed to be getting attentive.

"Gorgeous!" exclaimed Aamee. "He's just perfect for you!" Peter looked around in alarm, and Belle smirked; she wasn't done yet.

"Oh, I simply cant wait for courting, and marriage..and then we'll have CHILDREN!" exclaimed Belle. A furious roar was heard all through the chamber, Belles father leapt over the table towards the girls. He grabbed his daughter and pulled her to his chest, as if protecting her from some unknown enemy.

"Like hell!" he bellowed. Belle wrenched herself away from her father, and turned to where the male section of her family were staring in horror.

Susan stepped forward. "Sorry to get your attention like that sweethearts, it was the only way."

Aamee spoke up. "We believe it is time to gather our allies. We need to meet and plan."

"And, I think there should be a ball. And maybe even a tournament. All the boys could compete; show up the Great Kings." She giggled, looking up at her father, who was still looking grim.

"There was no boy, Daddy." She whispered to him, seeing him relax immediately.

Edmund spoke up. "At least not yet." Peter turned to look at him, clearly angry. Belle saw his face turn red and she skipped over to her uncle, perching herself on his knee.

"Now, now, uncle Edmund. Don't make me remind you about that incident with the girl from Serement before you met Aunt Aamee." She laughed. Edmund turned to look at her, his eyes wide.

"You really are your fathers daughter, you know that, Belle?" he whispered.

There was a giggle from the teenagers, followed by silence. It was broken by Aunt Aamee.

"Wait a second. WHAT girl from Serement?" The monarchs all looked at eachother, their eyes like saucepans, and in a horde the family bolted from the room, leaving Edmund, sitting miserably on his chair and Aunt Aamee staring him daggers.

"Cowards!" he screamed after them.

***********

**So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Keep in mind that this chappie is verrryyy short. Next few will be longer. Review Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know it seems like I'm rushing into the story, but I need to set things up quickly for the actual storyline to take places, so I have to get things rolling ASAP. So here we go:**

*****************

It was the day before the adjoining countries ball. Here, there and everywhere, servants were rushing around, setting things up for the ball, and basically spiffing up the whole of Cair Paravel, ready to impress the foreign visitors.

The kings, having been forced to stand still for hours while numerous tailors (and their frantic wives) measured and made their outfits for the ball, were now relaxing in the monarchs private tearoom, hiding from the Queens, who were insisting that everyone look their best.

The teenagers, that being Lorian, Treyton, Zora, Dune, Braithe and Belle, were laying under a magnificent oak tree that grew at the very edge of the royal gardens. They too, had escaped from the frantic Queens. Even Belle, who was a girl, and according to Braithe was biologically programmed to love dresses, had had enough of measurements and fabric. She had finished her dress a few days ago, and intended to meet some gentlemen at this ball. She had designed her dress to accentuate her body, and her test was her father. Belle knew that if her fathers face went red when he saw her in the dress, it was perfect.

The teens were talking calmly about who was attending the ball, AKA, whos daughters were attending. Lorian and Dune, in particular, were ready to meet some nice girls, and maybe set up a courtship. The younger boys though; just wanted to have fun.

"Ooh, I hope the Serement princesses are coming," Zaro was saying, rubbing his hands together, "last time I saw them, they were becoming _fine._" Belle frowned and whacked her cousins stomach.

"Don't be such a horny little bastard Zar," Belle chastened.

"Um, excuse me, HOW many boys are after you?"

Braithe chuckled. "So you're jealous of the _male_ attention Belle's getting, brother?"

Zaro sat right up. "Look-"

Treyton pulled Zaro back onto the grass. "He's joking Zar."

"Yeah. Sure..joking.."

Lorian laughed and hit Dune lightly on the shoulder.

"What are you doing later Dune? I need some practise sparring."

"Sure." Said Dune.

Zaro closed his eyes. "I'll come for a while. I haven't beaten Braithe in a week; he might be getting a big head."

Braithe reached over and pulled his twins hair.

"Its on, brother."

Treyton said to Belle, "Wanna come down for a little while, Belle? We can have some archery practise."

Belle smirked. "Archery? I don't need practise. I wanna sparr."

Lorian coughed. "What? You don't know how to use a sword, Belle."

Belle giggled. "Sure, Lorian. Keep telling yourself that."

Treyton sat right up, turning to look at his cousin.

"Who taught you how to handle a sword?" he asked.

"You're daddy dearest." Sighed Belle.

"Really? Does uncle Pete know?"

"Stupid question. Daddy doesn't like the idea of me in danger."

Treyton snorted. "ANY kind of danger."

Belle sat up. "What?" she asked.

Dune laughed. "I can't wait to see the look on Dads face when all those boys coming running up to ask to court you."

Belle sighed, frowing. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Round ten."

"Umm..weren't we meant to meet the olds in the throne room for everyones arrival at nine thirty?"

The teens all looked at eachother. Dune was the first to speak the word they were all thinking.

"Shit."

************

An hour later saw the Princes and Princess lined up in the throne room of Cair Paravel. They were all looking excited, as the ball was that evening, and already many fine young women and gentlemen had arrived. The colours of all the different outfits were astonishing. The style of the clothing worn were all different, and the younger children were in awe. When the last group of leaders arrived, the royal family split, the older members heading for their chambers, and the younger ones out into the courtyard to sparr.

The boys all fought eachother, and then Belle joined in for a little while, her movements quick and deadly. With more practise, she would be lethal in war.

By about four, many other young Princes and Princesses were watching and getting involved. Belle decided it was time to get ready for the ball, bade goodbye to her brothers and began the walk back to the castle, accompainied by a couple of chatty princesses. As soon as she left, a horde of young men rushed towards the Narnian Princes. They all had one thought, that echoed around.

"My lord, please let me be Princess Belliques escort for this evening."

"Is she single?"

"May I please be her escort?" the boys hopeful faces surrounded the Princes.

"Please let us confer for a moment." Lorian yelled.

The boys backed off, and the Narnians created a huddle.

"You know," whispered Zaro, "we could have like a miny tournament? It would help us to see who is competing in the real tournament."

"Prize is to be Belles escort."

"Perfect." Said Dune.

The Princes split, and Lorian stood on a nearby rock, using it asa platform.

"There will be a mini tournament. We will pair you up, and it will be sudden death. You yield, you lose. Winner," he continued, "Will be Princess Belliques escort this evening."

The group of boys all pulled out their swords and got in a line. Treyton spotted a lone young man walking a few meters away.

"You there!" he called. "Are you in our tournament?"

The boy smiled and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

He joined the line at the opposite end to the princes. Lorian and Dune were walking down the line with Braithe following them, scratching down names on a piece of parchment.

"Name?" Lorian was asking.

"Prince Zeearr."

"Lord Jasif."

"Lord Vayay."

"Prince Mellow."

When Lorian and Dune approached the boy on the end, he smirked. Lorian raised his eyebrows.

"Name?"

"Sir Norious." Lorian and Dune's jaws dropped.

"Nor? I haven't seen you in years!"

"Hey there, Lor. Du." The boys clasped hands, grinning. Treyton coughed and looked meaningly at the line of boys staring at this exchange.

Lorian cleared his throat. "Let the tournament begin."

The boys were separated into pairs, and slowly each pair had a victor. Finally, only two remained. Prince Jasif, and…Norious. They began their duel, each move quick and precise. Suddenly, Norious gave a great hit and spin, and Jasif's sword went flying into the grass.

"Yield." He said through his teeth, clearly furious. As Norious went to pick up his sword for him, Jasif stuck out his foot and sent Norious sprawling on the grass. He leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"She will be mine."

"Who?" Norious grunted angrily, for he had no idea what the winner of the tournament received.

"The Princess." With that, Jasif and the other boys still remaining walked away, leaving the Princes to help Norious up.

"You better get yourself cleaned up, Nor." Said Treyton.

"We'll let Belle know that you're her escort." said Braithe.

"Escort?" asked Norious, " For the ball?"

"You earned it." Dune laughed, clapping Norious on the back. When the kings disappeared from view, Norious bolted back to his chambers, throwing himself in the bath and scrubbing like mad. What a day, he thought. God I love Narnia.

**********

Zaro knocked loudly on Belles door until he heard her voice.

"Enter."

He and Braithe walked in to see her sitting on her bed, drying her hair. She was wearing a bathrobe with her chemise underneath.

Zaro got straight to the point.

"Okay, so your escort will meet you at the bottom of the stairs, and you are obligated to dance with him at least twice." Belle looked up in confusion.

"Escort? Who?"

"His names Norious. He's a friend of ours. Please? He's really nice compared to the others."

"Others?"

"The ones that competed in the tournament."

"Wait, _what_?" Belle said angrily. "I was the prize?" she stood up, her eyes blazing. Oh crap, thought Zaro.

"How dare you! I am not an object to be won!" she fumed silently for a few minutes. "I will allow this boy to be my escort, but I hope he doesn't think that my dressing up is for him."

"Yes." Said Zaro.

"Oh, and one more thing, Zaro."

"Yes?"

"You're telling Daddy." Zaro started coughing, and Braithe clapped him on the back. He nodded, and they walked back to where the other Princes were waiting.

"Okay. Lets go tell uncle Peter."

"It was nice knowing you, Zaro."

"_Shut up Dune_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey Hey!!**

**Ok, so this chappie is prettyyy much the ball, and all the events that occur. I'll do my best to sort of swap between characters, but a lot will be focused on Belles' actions. Hope you like, eh?**

When the boys told uncle Peter about the mini tournament, he surprised them all by grinning happily, especially when they told him about Belles reaction.

"You did good boys." Laughed Peter, clapping them all on the back as he left the room.

"Okay…" said Lorian. The boys laughed and separated, all heading for their separate rooms.

An hour and a half later found the male section of the family standing just outside the ballroom with all the other foreign gentlemen. The great oak doors opened and they all bustled inside. The room was decorated lavishly, an orchestra in the corner, and a great table full of food, and another of wine lining the opposite wall. A faun stepped onto a small platform, and stamped his hooves on the ground to gain attention. The bustling chatter of the males stopped. The faun gestured towards a large, winding, golden staircase to his right, and the crowd turned.

The faun cleared his throat.

"Queen Gestrena, of Serement." A beautiful woman appeared at the top of the staircase, and made her way down, joining her awed husband at the bottom. And so the list went on, a lady or queen making her way down the staircase, and her husband or a young gentleman would rush forward to grab her hand. One would have thought after a few men getting their wives there would be talk, but all was silent as each woman made her entrance, the audience intrigued to see who was here.

Finally, only the Narnians remained. They stood at the front of the crowd, awaiting their queens who, they knew, would be the most beautiful. The young men were all waiting most eagerly for the appearance of Belle though, as this was the first time she was actually known as a woman, having just recently turned sixteen. Peter was reminiscing. He remembered his beautiful wife, and how she loved balls, and was an incredible dancer, both traits Belle had inherited. He bowed his head, having a small moment, and Caspian moved over to place a hand on his shoulder. Dune leant over and whispered in his adoptive fathers ear.

" As long as we remember her, she will be here with us." Dunes words sent a warm feeling through Peter, and he raised his head in pride.

"I know."

The faun cleared his throat again.

"Queen Lucy, of Narnia." Gregor smiled happily as Lucy appeared. She was wearing an olive green metallic looking dress, with a full skirt, and black lace with glittering diamonds falling diagonally from her waist to the floor. The bodice was also decoraed with the glittering lace, Lucy's shoulders covered by thin sleeves of the same material. She wore a diamond necklace and earing set, her hair curling gracefully on the side of her head, loose waves falling lightly on her back. She reached the bottom of the stairs and took Gregor's hand.

"You look beautiful, my love." He whispered.

"Wait until you see Belle." She breathed to him.

The faun stomped again. "Queen Aamee, of Narnia."

Aamee stepped onto the stircase, smiling only at her family. She wore an ashy metallic ballgown, decorated with glistening silver and black thread in twisting, intricate patterns. The dress was perfectly shaped, outling her curves nicely. Her dark hair was up in an intricate bun, diamond earings hanging from her lobes. She met Edmund at the bottom of the stairs and joined her sons.

"You look fantastic, mum." They both said eagerly and exactly at the same time.

"I couldn't agree more." Whispered Edmund, kissing his wifes hand happily.

"Queen Susan, of Narnia." As usual, Susans beauty was breathtaking as she descended the staircase. She wore a simple, deep, blood red gown, with diamonds glistening at her throat, ears and wrists. Hair hair was half up, and half down, the deep brown locks caressing her half covered shoulders beautifully. Caspian dashed forward to his wife, kissing her fingers one by one before he took her hand.

"Breathtaking." He breathed.

Peter inhaled and exhaled quickly. Belle was next. He was nervous as hell. His baby girl was a woman now, and Peter hated that idea. He missed when she was little, and he could bounce her on the knee. He missed the times when he didn't have to worry about boys always asking to court her. He missed that, so very very much.

The faun stood up straight.

"And finally, presenting for the very first time, Princess Bellique of Narnia." As Bellique appeared, all the male members of the audience momentarily stopped breathing. Bellique was wearing a light, pale pink dress. It was pulled tight just under her chest, and fell freely from there down. There were tiny diamonds embedded in the dress, making it glitter lightly. She wore diamond earings, and her long, golden locks tumbled gracefully down her back, tiny diamonds placed in the few braids that laced her head. She stood up straight and sent her father a glittering smile, and descended the stairs. Lorian nudged Norious quickly and he almost ran forward, kissing her hand and leading her to her cousins. As soon as they were no longer visible, Belle let go of his hand and stood next to her cousins. The audience, still in awe from the intensity of her beauty, broke out in conversation. The orchestra started playing, and the family grouped together.

"You look fantastic, Belle." Said Lorian.

"Wow." Whispered the twins.

"Amazing." Laughed Treyton.

"My little sister." Sighed Dune. The rest of the family arrived, chatting happily, and Belle skipped over to her father.

"Well, Daddy?"

Peter sighed. "You look breathtaking, sweet. You remind me of your mother immensily." Belle beamed and threw herself into his arms.

The 'olds' departed to talk to other monarchs.

"Now," whispered Zaro, pulling out a flask of what Belle knew to be his homemade vodka. "It's time to party."

Dune grinned around at his family. Sometimes he wondered what it would have been like to grow up with his real family. _Then again_, he thought_, I couldn't have it any better._ And with that he pulled his teenage family into a group hug.

*********

"Lorian?" The oldest Prince turned to see his old friend Norious standing beside the drink table.

"What's wrong?" asked Lorian, seeing his expression.

"I do not think Her Majesty likes me." Whispered Nrious.

Lorian frowned. "Is she being standoffish."

"I hate to say it, but quite so."

"Then I know the answer. Perhaps she is angry about the fact that she was won."

There was a huff of breath and Belle stepped out from the crowd, angry tears in her eyes.

"How would you like it, Lorian? To be seen as nothing more than an object, a prize to be won by violence? I hate you, so much!" and with that, Belle ran from the room, no one noticing except the Narnian family. They all converged on Lorians frozen form. The only one who didn't see Belles tears was peter, who was on the opposite side of the ballroom, talking hurredly with another king.

Caspian grabbed Lorians shoulder, shaking him gently.

"What happened?" he hissed.

"She was angry.."

"I could see that!" said Susna, clearly angry.

"Look," said Treyton slowly, "I'm going to go talk to her.."

"No." said Norious unexpectedly. "I'll do it." And before anyone could say anything, he left the room, searching for Belle. His feet led him up three levels, bringing him to a stop in a corridor, ending in a door. It was slightly ajar. He opened it lightly to the sight of Belle's back, her torso leaning over the balcony, her face turned up to look at the stars. As usual, her beauty was astonishing. She sniffed when she heard his footsteps.

"I'm fine Trey.." she said, turning. "Oh."

"I'm sorry to intrude, your Majesty. If you wish for me to leave.." said Norious nervously.

"It's fine, Norious. I..I was just a little upset." She sniffed again, wiping the last tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It was perfectly within your rights, your majesty."

"Belle. Call me..Belle."

"If that is your wish, your majest- Belle." Belle smiled at him.

"I hate the idea of being an object. I am my own person, you know?" Belle said.

"Yeah, I know. And as a friend, I am sorry. I honestly didn't even know there was a prize in the tournament. I just did it for fun, and when I was told by your brothers, I thought it was amazing, and such luck that I could get even one dance with such a beautiful woman like you." Belle smiled at him so beautifully that his head swam.

"Thankyou, Norious. Just for that, I may not just give you one dance, but many." Norious's smile was just as happy.

*********

When Belle and Norious returned to the party, they walked straight towards the small group consisting of their family. Belle walked straight up to Lorian and threw herself into his arms, more tears escaping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Lorian! I could never hate you! You're my family! I am so, so, so very sorry!" she sobbed. Lorian held her tight, patting her hair.

"It was my fault, Belle. I am so sorry." They walked outside, and a few minutes later they returned, Belle dry and once again radiant, and Lorian grinning happily.

"Now," said Belle to Norious. "I believe I owe you a dance?"

"More than one." Norious whispered to her, grinning. They took to the dance floor, eyes shining. After their third dance, Prince Jasif approached them. His eyes were sparkling wickedly as he asked Belle for a dance, and he whisked her away from Norious, who walked over to get a drink .

"So, your majesty, I hope that dog has been at least a tiny bit civil to you," Jasif said, gesturing to Norious.

"Excuse me? Why wouldn't he be civil?"

"Surely you know? He was boasting this afternoon to everyone how you are his slave, for..well..private matters." Jasif lied.

"WHAT?"

"He was telling everyone, how you are nothing more than a hussy."

Belles eyes blazed as she left the dance floor and marched over to Norious. He smiled happily at her.

" May I help you with something, Your-Belle. Sorry." He laughed.

Belle raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. Her face was wild as she screamed.

"YOU CAN _HELP_ BY _NEVER_ TALKING TO ME AGAIN, YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!" And with that, she blew from the hall. Jasif strutted up to Norious, not noticing Lorian standing behind him.

"I told you not to mess with me. I _always_ get what I want."

********************

**Okay, I know it seems like Belle gets upset a LOT, but just remember, this is her first ball as a woman, and her mother isn't here with her, so it's a bit emotional for her. And she is quite independent and a feminist, so she is against sexism. Next chappie will probably just be a continuation of the ball, I want the others to meet some people, and we will go back to Belle and see how she is doing.**

**The bar is open! Review review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy. **

**Yeah, new chappie!! Just the rest of the ball. If its not exactly fantastic, don't blame me. I am quite sick at the moment, and my head is pounding.**

**Enjoy!**

******************

Trey ran as fast as he could from the ballroom after his distraught cousin. He knew her tears tonight were not all because of boys. She was remembering her mother, and it took a lot out of her.

He followed the dark corridor until he saw a dim light inside one of the rooms. He entered and sat on the couch beside his cousin, who threw herself into his arms, sobbing again.

"I miss her so much." Belle cried. "Its just so much to handle, Trey."

Trey stroked her hair. "I know Belle. But you don't have to do it all on your own."

"I know." She whispered. Then she sat up straight. "I cannot believe Norious said all that stuff about me. Its horrible."

Trey stiffened. "Yeah, I agree. I imagine the others are sorting him out." Suddenly the door opened again, and Zaro walked in, accompainied by Dune.

"Great news, cousins. All the olds are drunk already. All the youngins are in bed and its down to us teens to have some fun." Dune grinned and held up two flasks of Zaros vodka.

"I don't really think Belle is up to it guys," began Treyton, but Belle cut him off.

"No, I'm fine Trey. Lets have some fun. Gimme that." She grabbed a flask and drained it, the boys eyes wide. "Lets go." She said, strolling from the room. The boys followed, and they met the others back in the ballroom. The older royals from every country were tipsy, not really noticing all the teenagers slipping bottles of wine, rum and spirits under shirts, cloaks and dresses. In groups of two the royal teenagers slipped away to a small tearoom at the opposite end of the palace.

It seemed every ball, no matter in what country it was held, the teenage portions of the families all snuck away alcohol from the ballroom once their parents were tipsy enough not to notice their absence. They all met in an assigned room, and once they too were tipsy, they played many games, like truth and dare. It was always great fun to see who, under the influence of alcohol, professed their true feelings for another person. They would then almost always leave the room for a small rendevous. It was fun and irresponsible, and made them all forget about their manners. And tonight, for Belle, it was exactly what she needed.

***************

"What game guys?" asked a prince slowly.

"I have an idea," grinned a princess from Serement. She giggled to her neighbour, who hiccuped, both of them glancing at the Narnian princes. "Lets play Seven Minutes in Heaven."

"Whats that?" asked a boy.

The Serementian laughed. "You spin a bottle, and that person goes into a closet, and then you spin the bottle again, and that person goes in too..and then you stay in there for Seven Minutes."

"What do you do in the wardrobe?" asked a young teenage boy from Urniath confusedly. The whole room turned to look at him like he was insane.

"Oh. Right." He said.

"I'll spin first." Volunteered Prince Mellow. It landed on a young lord, and he stood up, and walked into the wardrobe. The empty rum bottle spun again, this time landing on a Princess from Eador. She stood up happily and joined him in the closet. The rest of the group sat in the circle, drinking a little and chatting loudly until the wardrobe opened, the young man walking out, leading the girl by the hand, their cheeks pink, lips slightly swollen and hair messy. They stopped for a second, grabbed a half-empty bottle of sherry and left the room. Pretty much the same routine continued for another half-hour, so the teens added a new twist. The first person in the cupboard had to be blindfolded when the other person came in. It kept them occupied for a little while, but soon they all wanted to go back to the ballroom and dance. Almost all the boys were disappointed, because Princess Belle had not yet had a turn, and they were all praying to be the lucky one to go in the wardrobe with her. Just as they all decided to go, the boys spirits drooped, because it looked like they would have to swoon the princess to get a kiss.

"One more go.." said one of the Lords who participated in the tournament this afternoon. The group sat up straight, and Dune leaned forward, and spun the bottle. It landed on Belle, who stood up, slightly blushing, put on the blindfold, and walked into the cupboard. Dune smirked as he spun the bottle for the final time, hard. All the boys sat up straighter, and the atmosphere was intense as the bottle span, and span..and span..and landed on…Norious.

The Narnians all grinned, but their grins faded as they remembered the scene earlier. Norious stood up determinedly, and strolled into the closet, closing the door behind him.

"C'mon, lets go. They can meet us down there." Said one disappointed prince. The whole group departed, leaving Dune and Treyton.

"C'mon Trey. He's gonna apologise to her. Let him do it in privacy." Dune said. Trey nodded and they left the room, closing the door behind him.

*************

Norious closed the door lightly behind him, not letting the latch click. This wouldn't take long. He walked over to where Belle was standing. Her sheer beauty amazed him. Her mouth formed a small smile, her golden tresses falling down her bare shoulders. Her face was covered by the blindfold, but Norious was still entranced. He stepped forward, intending to pull the blindfold off and get his chastening. But as he reached for the cloth, Belle spoke.

"Who are you?" she whispered. And then it hit him. Right here, right now, he could be anyone he wanted to be. He didn't have to be the guy she hated. He could be mysterious, for the first time in his life. His hands lightly touched hers, and her fingers curled around his. She sighed, and the scent of her breath washed over him. He brethed in deeply, admiring her. He leant forward as she did. Their lips met..

Her lips tasted sweetly of strawberries, and her scent..oh her scent was unimaginable. She was the most beautiful person on the planet, amazing, wonderful, beautiful, stunning, fierce, proud, clever magnificent Belle. She was so perfect..and such a good kisser.. WAIT. What was he thinking? Belle was a princess, he merely a knight. AND she didn't know who he was. This was so stupid, and irresponsible. So, with great disdain, Norious pulled away. Belle leaned forward for more, but he put his fingers to her lips.

"Belle.." he began. Belle frowned.

"Wait on.." she pulled her blindfold off, and it took a second for her eyes to adjust.

"Norious?" she asked in disbelief, stepping away from him.

"I am terribly sorry..that was unacceptable."

She shook her head, anger building up. "You're damn right! How dare you! You insensitive pig!" She pushed past him, towards the door. But, as she reached for the handle, the latch clicked shut. She pulled and pushed at the handle, the lock clicking. She shook the heavy wooden door, and turned to him. "Its locked." She whispered. They beat on the door, realising the others had left the room.

Gee, this is going to be fun, thought Norious. Nothing more fun than being locked in a cupboard with a woman who hates your guts.

*****

Meanwhile, back in the ballroom, couples were prancing happily around the dancefloor. Zaro was getting his wish, as he and Braithe were dancing, surrounded by many pretty young ladies. Suddenly, Zaro, after a particularly strong whirl, stumbled, his body falling from the dnacefloor and knocking a young woman through the door into the gardens. They rolled down the hill, both cursing as they hit small rocks. At the bottom of the hill, they both stopped, and sat up, rubbing their sore spots.

"Ow." Said Zaro, wincing.

The girl smirked, flinging her short hair from her face.

"You know, if you wanted a dance, you could have just asked. You didn't need to literally sweep me off my feet."

Zaro smiled. The girl obviously had wit. Not as much as him, of course. As she turned to face his properly, his jaw dropped. She had short, choppy black hair, and deep blue eyes. Her tiny face was very beautiful, her eyebrows raised at him. He realised she was waiting for his response. He opened his mouth with a witty retort.

"Uh..umm..I.." was all that escaped. Zaro was stunned at his own stupidity. She giggled, blushing slightly.

And that was the exact moment that Zaro relaised that he had a crucsh. He had barely spoken two words to this girl, and he already had a thing for her. Zaro leapt to his feet, holding out his hand. She reached up and took it, and he pulled her to her feet. He then realised how tiny she was. Her head barely reached his shoulder, so he was looking down at her. He held out his hand.

"My name is Prince Zaro, of Narnia."

"Ah, our gracious hosts. I am Lady Chippawleath, of Urnan." She curtsied.

"Call me Zaro."

"Call me Chippi." They smiled at eachother, both liking their new friend greatly. Zaro offered Chippi his arm, and together they began the walk back up to the ballroom. Chippi hesitated.

"Could we.." she began. "Could we not go back yet? I'd love to take a look at the gardens." Zaro smiled.

"Sure." He laughed. And togther the pair turned away from the castle, and strolled happily towards the magnificent gardens, chatting cheerfully as they did so.

************

Lorian was resting next to a great wooden table. His dark eyes were kind as they swept across the room. Whenever there was a ball, he enjoyed taking a moment to sit down and watch everyone, to see who was trying to sneak away unnoticed, who was enjoying themselves, who was drunk already, who was making eyes at who..

To Lorian, it was all quite interesting. He had a small smile on his handsome face, and he didn't notice the many young women staring at his wistfully, all hoping to be the one he began to really look at. His eyes swept the room again, this time searching for his family.

Braithe and Zaro were happily dancing, surrounded by about ten beautiful young women, some of them Serementians. Lucky bastards, Lorian thought. They don't even have to try to pick up girls. As he watched, Zaro made a swift spin, and lost his balance, knocking himself and a young lady out into the gardens. Lorian shook his head. Good old Zaro..he thought. His eyes roamed to where Treyton was chatting happily to some knights, who seemed really interested in the conversation. He then saw Dune, dancing, surrounded by about ten good looking young women. He looked sincerely uncomfortable, trapped by the giggling girls. Lorian caught hid eye and Dune grimaced, mouthing _help me!_ Lorian laughed and shook his head, Moving his eyes away. He scanned the dancefloor, to a corner where the olds were laughing loudly with many other kings and queens, obviously drunk. He saw his father whispering sweet nothings into his mothers ear, her face already pink. He looked away. That was something he did not need to see. His eyes scanned the room for a final time, when he saw something that didn't look quite right. A young, dark haired woman was walked fast away through the throngs of people, occasionally glancing over her shoulder, at the six big young men that were following her, eyes greedy. She looked back a final time, fear evdent on her face, and ran the last few steps, bolting from the ballroom. The men sped up, disappearing through the door. Lorian followed automatically, the safety of the girl all he could think about. He ran as fast as he could from the room, looking everywhere for the girl. He found the small group in one of the rooms and he stopped.

The girl was screaming, her eyes wide, unable to move. One of the boys was holding her arms, as another unbuckled his belt, and began slowly hiking up her dress…

Lorian let out a roar of outrage, and the whole room turned to him. He leapt forward at the two boys, but was caught halfway by the remaining four. The girl continued to thrash, yelling at the top of her lungs. Lorian knocked out one boy, kicked another in the groin, causing him to drop to his knees. He punched and kicked at the other two until they were on the floor wincing. Once he was clear of them, he leapt at the two remaining, tackling one, knocking his head on the floor. Lorian pushed the other out of the way, grabbing the girls hand, and togther they ran from the room, four of the boys on their heels.

They swept from the castle, out into the gardens, where the girl tripped, bringing Lorian down too. He helped her up quicly, but the stop had given their pursurers time to catch up. Three of the boys grabbed Lorian, punching and kicking, he once again overcoming them, and the other grabbed the girl.

Through the many fists and fighting, Lorian saw the boy raise his fist, and punch the girl unconscious, leaving her to crumple to the ground. He then kicked her multiple times, and that's where Lorian lost it. Throwing the three huge boys off of him, Lorian launched himself at the girls attacker, knocking his to the ground. He felt himself get once again pulled away from his attack, but this time in restraint. The hands were softer, not trying to hurt him. He turned his thumping head to see Treyton. Behind him were the knights he had been chatting to, holding the bruised attackers on the ground. Lorian automatically hopped up and over to where the girls crumpled form was, curled up on the grass. He leant over her, his eyes not really seeing her injuries. He grabbed the grass for support. Trey grabbed him and held him upright.

"I'm fine, Trey." Growled Lorian. With that, he leaned down and scooped the girl into his arms and carried her up to the castle, his eyes not leaving her face for a second.

*************

**How'd you like that? Next chappie will still be the ball…sorry..haha. **

**Its taking me longer than I thought it would. But..I'm enjoying this story, lots and lots. Review for ideas?**


	6. Chapter 6

**odHellooo. **

**Okay.. so heres the next chappie, mostly the ball again. Just a heads up..if you have any ideas or things you want to happen..let me know in a review. I'm always open to help. Thanks!!**

*******************

"Belle?" Norious turned towards the Princesses still form.

"What, Norious." Said Belle angrily. She was at the opposite end of the closet, her knees bound to her chest by her arms.

"I..I just want you to know, I am sorry." Belle's eyes flashed to his angrily, but instead of looking down in defeat, like he had been doing every other time, he stared into her eyes, holding his own. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until something in Belles face faltered..like she was unsure. And miraculously, she looked down. Noriuos's jaw dropped in astonishment. When she looked up, there were tears in her eyes. His heart filled with sorrow, a terrible yearning to comfort her sweeping through him. He restrained himself and just looked at her.

"Why.."he began. She bit her lip, and stared into his eyes.

"You know you can always talk to me Belle." He said.

"Yes. I do." She whispered, and crawled over to where he was sitting. She leaned against him, closing her eyes, and he put his arm around her, unable to prolong her suffering.

"You see," she began," When my mother died.."

Two hours later, they were still sitting in the same position, keeping eachother warm. Belles eyes had long ago stopped tearing, and they were feeling so close to eachother, closer than they had been to anyone.

Belle looked up at his handsome face. He wa staring off into space, and she took the opportunity to look at him, to really look at him. His features were sweet and soft, but also hard and angular, making her feel safe and protected. His longish hair was sweeping into his eyes, making her want to lightly brush it away, to feel if it really were as soft as it looked. She stared at his eyes..and memroies of their kiss filled her..made her remember the feel of his lips on hers..made her yearn for more..

And so, Belle, being the princess she was, satisfied her need in the only way possible. She reched up, lightly took Norious's chin in her hand, and leaned in, pressing her lips to his. He responded ever so lightly, not wanting to push her. She deepened the kiss, their mouths opening. It was sweet, passionate, and Belle the knew, she wanted Norious..completly..

Norious could not believe his luck. He wa kissing Belle, and she had instigated the kiss. She was kissing him, knowing it was him, and it was wonderful, fantastic, too perfect for words..! They broke apart, staring into the depths of eachotehrs eyes.

They stayed that was for a long time.

***************

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Dune snapped out of his trance. He looked up to see a pretty red headed girl gesturing to the seat next to him. He shook his head at her. She sat down, sighing, her pink cheeks from dancing glowing. Her cinnamon coloured eyes were twinkling as she scanned the room. They sat in silence for a while. Suddenly, she looked at Dune, looking him up and down, her eyes wide. She dropped off her seat, staring up at him in horror.

"Prince Dune!" she cried, "My lord, I beg your forgiveness for my horrible manners, I did not know it was you, my lord!" She kneeled, bowing, and then grabbed his hand, kissing his fingers quickly, her apologies never ceasing.

Dune looked around.

"Hey," he whispered to her, as she seemed close to tears, " Come with me." He grabbed her outstretched hand, pulling her to her feet, and led her from the room, into the gardens. She bit her lip and made to kneel again, but he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"Stop, okay?" he laughed. "There's no need for this. I am merely a prince, nothing special."

"Nothing special? I am obligated to treat you with respect and ettiquite, sire. When I spoke to Prince Jasif earlier he insisted I kiss his boots!" Dune's jaw dropped, but he recovered himself quickly. He reached out to the girl, meaning to comfort her, but to his surprise, she looked up with a grin.

"Gosh, I'm a good actor." She laughed. He frowned in confusion.

"You can thank me whenever you like, loser." She giggled.

"Pardon me?"

"No way." She smiled, her eyes twinking. "You can't say you don't remember me."

"E-Excuse me?" Dune stuttered.

She laughed loudly. "Okay, let me see if I can refresh your memories." She leant forward, as if to kiss him, and he copied her. He felt her hand twine around his wrist, and he closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard a giggle, and felt himself be flung to the ground. His eyes flew open. She was standing above him, smirking. And then he remembered. How could he ever forget?

When Dune was ten years old, he and the family had taken a trip to Treph, a neighbouring kingdom. Treph was full of thick rainforest, the trees so thick that the canopy made a roof that blocked all sunlight. Dune had foolishly wandered into the forest, and gotten lost. He had just about given up all hope when a nine year old girl had dropped from a tree to stand beside him. They had talked, became best friends, and met every day for the four months Dune had spent in Treph. It turned out that she was a dukes daughter.

They had done everything in that forest. Played games, talked, etc, etc. They had laughed about how Dune tried to show off his moves with a sword. The girl had walked up to him, and with a quick manuvre of arms and legs, he was flat on his bottom. She remained to this day the only person who could drop him.

And here she was, the small redhead girl, with cinnamon eyes.

Dune was astonished. She had really grown up, and quite beautiful to say the least. Her long, deep red hair waved to her waist, her cinnamon eyes still twinkled happily.

He couldn't believe he didn't recognise her immediately.

A grin split his face.

"Ruby."

*************

"Come back to the ball, Lor."

"No."

"She's fine."

"Liar."

"Okay..so shes not exactly in perfect condition.." Lorian glanced up at his cousin. Trey stared back at him.

"I'm not leaving until she wakes up." Treyton groaned, closing his eyes. He rubbed his face.

"Fine. If anyone asks, you turned in early."

"Thanks, cousin." Trey left the room, and Lorian looked down at the girl in front of him. Underneath all the bruises and cuts, he could see that she was a telamrine. Her skin was tanned, and she had a very natural beauty. He was still admiring her when he noticed her eyelids fluttering. Lorian grabbed the wet rag on the bedside table, dabbing her cuts lightly. She grimaced, her forehead crinkling delicately.

"I'm sorry.." he whispered. Her eyes opened fully, and she sighed. She then seemed to become aware of her surroundings, that being Lorians room, and opened her bruised eyes fully.

"Prince ..Lorian?" she whispered. He smiled and nodded.

"How are you feeling, my lady?"

"Trisca. My name is..Trisca." she grimaced. "And I am fine, your majesty."

"Lorian. My name is Lorian." She smiled and then hissed at the pain. "Don't try and move, Trisca."

But she did the opposite of his actiosn, her eyes widening in fear. She tried to sit up, struggling weakly.

"Th-those m-m-men!" she cried. "Where..are.. they?" She looked around wildly. Lorian reached out, bracing her shoulder lightly, calming her.

"Listen to me, Trisca. You are safe. Those vile beings are gone. I am here..and I will not leave you alone. I'm not going anywhere. Now go back to sleep."

Trisca looked at Lurian, assessing him. There was still fear in her eyes. He reached out and took her hand. Tears dripped down her face, and he reached out, brushing them away gently.

"You won't leave?" she asked in a small voice.

"Never." He smiled. She relaxed.

"Prince Lorian?"

"Yes, Trisca?"

"I know this sounds..strange. But..will you hold me?" The vulnerability in her voice struck Lorian deep in his soul. "When I was little, my father would hold me tight if I was scared. It helped things.." But she didn't finish. Lorian kicked off his boots, locked the door, and climbed into the bed with her. Under the covers, he was more than happy to wrap his arms around Trisca, and she snuggled into him, his scent making her sleepy. Once she had faded into slumber, Lorian reflected on the fact that he was in bed with a girl. Tonight, he had saved her life, tended to her wounds, soothed her fears, and was now holding her close, their bodies fitting together perfectly, like they were made for eachother. This moment was more perfect than anything in the world.

****************

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Next chappie will most probs be the end of the ball/ the next morning. Reviews with ideas would be FANTASTIC. I would love to hear what you guys want to happen.**

**So review review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooo.**

**New chappie! Hahah.**

**It always seems like I think about my fanfic when I'm bored. For example: My school had a mass (catholic school; even though I am not religious) and when our priest was jabbering away about who knows what..I started thinking about this story, and some storylines. And yes, I did get some ideas! Hahah. Of course it all turned pear shaped when the priest turned out to be congratulating someone, and he said 'let us all now show our apprecitation.' He looked at us, and everyone seemed to be off in their own little fairyland. So he was like 'clap.' And we all popped out of our bubbles. I must say it was prettyyyy funny.**

**So theres my little story.**

**On to Narnia!**

************************

As the sun reached the point in the sky where it could spill through the windows of Cair Paravel, a chorus of groans could be heard around the silent castle. All royals had hit the drink pretty hard last night, and the party, though fantastic, was hitting them all hard. In one room, Caspian and Susan lay under the covers, wincing at the light. In another, King Peter was still dead to the world, the sun not reaching through his window yet. King Edmund and Queen Aamee were groaning under their covers, and King Gregor and Queen Lucy still asleep. As for the children, the young ones were still fast asleep, being watched over by maids. Treyton and Braithe were fast asleep in a chamber off the kitchens, surrounded by napping teenagers. Dune and Ruby were asleep in the grand library, having sneaked in there to talk. Lorian was still fast asleep, his long arms wrapped tightly around Tresca. Zaro had not returned to the catlse at all. Instead, he and Chippi had walked all around the gardens,a nd fallen asleep in a small clearing in the shadow of some trees, huddling close together. And Belle and Norious? They were still locked in the cupboard.

Back in a certain area of the castle, a middle aged maid was tapping quietly on Prince Lorians chamber door. Every morning at around this time she was sent to gather any loose clothing to be laundered, and though she was tired from the night before, her duties did not change. She continued to tap, and then decided to try the lock, for the eldest Prince had once told her that if ever he didn't answer the door, to let herself in, because when he sleapt he was dead to the world, much like his father was at his age. So the maid tapped thrice more on the heavy wooden door, to no answer. Shrugging, the woman creaked open the door, heading straight towards the Princes bathroom. When she was almost there, she glanced involuntarily towards the bed, to check he was indeed asleep. But to her surprise, there were two lumps in the massive bed. Two people..?

The old maid, being a precocious gossip, crept silently towards the bed, craning her neck to see who was in the bed. The young dark haired prince was there..with his arms wrapped tightly around..the maid gasped and pursed her lips, before bustling to the bathroom, grabbing the laundry and almost running to her friend, another maid, to share the news that the eldest prince had a beautiful young woman in his bed.

********

Caspians head was pounding. He had achieved worse hangovers before in his life, but every time it was like a metal spike was being driven through his head. At the moment he was heading towards the badger Trufflehunters quarters, to get some herbs mixed for he and Susan. And maybe some chocolate to ease the pain. As he headed towards that part of the castle, his mind was split. Chocolate, or herbs first? Ah, I know..he thought. I'll get the chocolate first, and eat it on the way to Trufflehunters. He smiled tohimself and began to head for the kitchens. Two cooks were standing against benches against the wall, both kneading a huge pile of dough. Caspain, not feeling the need to alert them of his presence, headed straight for the small cupboard in which the chocolate was kept. He snuck a big piece without creaking the door, and began to tiptoe away when the cooks words pierced his head.

"In Prince Lorians bed?" one cook was inquring.

"With his arms wrapped around her." Replied the other. "Madgie saw it herself."

"Who was she?"

"Madgie didn't see, did she? Her back was to her."

"Seems like the Prince was busy." Chuckled the first cook. Caspian was astounded. What was this talk of Lorian? And a girl in his bed? No, it couldn't be him, thought Caspian. Lorian wouldn't lure a girl to his bed. Its wasn't like him. I need more details, he thought. Caspian striaghted up and cleared his throat. The cooks reeled around, shocked to see their beloved king was behind them. Caspian gave them a stern look. The cooks looked at eachother and launched into the story.

Ten minutes later, Caspian and Susan, cured of their hangovers, were striding quickly towards their eldest sons room. When they arrived, Susan gave Caspian a look that said, now..dont overreact. But Caspian was furious. He pushed the door open slowly.

***********

Lorian breathed in quickly, his mind filling with a sweet scent of vanilla and lavender. He opened his eyes to see Triscas neck, smooth and silky. She fidgeted, and rolled over. Lorian released his hold over her, and sat up quickly. Memories of last night filled his head, and he looked down at the girl beside him. Trisca's face was astonishing in the soft light. She had a heart shaped face, long dark hair tumbling down her shoulders in waves. There was a large purple bruise on her neck where she had been gripped last night by the attackers, and another small bruise on her cheekbone. He hoped she didn't have any impending injuries other than these. He gently shook her, just to check her response. She grimaced and grunted in her sleep. Lorian smiled, and went to change in the bathroom. When he returned, Trisca was struggling to pull herself up by her elbows. Lorian raced over and helped her sit up, placing pillows gently behind her back.

"Prince Lorian?" she whispered, a smile lighting her face. "You stayed."

He smiled back at her. "Of course I did."

She frowned and looked down, realising where she was.

"I'm terribly sorry, your majesty." She said, "I didn't mean to host your room."

"It was my pleasure." Said Lorian, blushing. She smiled at that, and then grasped her head, wincing.

"Ow." She whispered.

"Yeah, alcohol can do that to people." He laughed. She frowed.

"I didn't have more than a glass of weak wine." She frowned. "Did I hit my head..?"

Lorian thought back to the thumping he heard when he was fighting.

"Yes." He said worridly. "I'm going to get a physician straightaway. There might be something that will hurt you." She struggled up.

"No, sire. I have trespassed on your hospitality enough." She threw back the covers and stood up, brushing the crinkles from her dress. "I am fine. Thankyou." She stood and strode quickly to the door, but it opened as she reached for the handle, revealing a red faced Caspian and Susan. Lorian gasped.

"Mum! Dad! What are you.." Lorian looked quickly at Trisca, who looked terrifed. Susan was staring wide eyed at the bruises on both the teenagers.

"What happened?" she exclaimed, snappeing her husband out of his trance.

"It's a long story, mum. I'll tell you once I take Trisca to the physician." Trisca glared at him.

"Your majesty. I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me."

"All the same.." began Lorian, but Trisca shook her head and turned away, walking down the corridor quickly. Caspian and Susan edged inside Lorians room, shutting the door behind them. Once inside, it took only ten mintues for Lorian to explain everything to his parents, including how he wanted to see Trisca again. Susan smiled happily at her son.

"Finally, we see a woman in your life, my darling! You must see her again."

Lorian smiled at his mothers care. "I hope so." Capsain laughed.

"I am starving!" he cried, pulling his wife and son to the door. He pulled it open, and the parents turned to their eldest child.

"We are so proud.." Capsian began, but stopped at the look on their sons face. He was frozen, in a mix of horror and fear. He was also very white.

"Trisca!" Lorian bellowed, and pelted from the room, where at the end of the corridor a crumpled figure lay perfectly still on the cold marble, her figure motionless from falling unconscious a few minutes before. Lorian was at her side at an instant, his worried parents beside him, both terrified that their sons first romantic interest would not wake up.

***********

"Ed?" Queen Aamee was lost. Even after all these years in Cair Paravel, she was always discovering new places. Perhaps, though, they were the same places, but she just didn't recognise them? Her sense of direction was appalling. Ah well, she thought. That's what Edmund is for.

Aamee called out to her husband again. SHe had only recently left their chambers, in search of some herbs to cure their hangovers. Trufflehunter was always extremely popular after balls. Since leaving, she had aquired the herbs, and when travelling back to the chambers, she had gotten lost. As per usual..

Luckily though, she found her way after twenty minutes of wondering. But when she arrived at the room, she saw that Edmund was no where to be found. So, once again, she set off to find him. And once again, she was lost.

"Damn this infernal place!" she cried. Suddenly she heard a creaking and tapping. There were several maids cleaning a room just in front of her, so she entered for directions. A lonely maid was left in the room, gathering several empty bottles. Obviously the younger royals had a party of their own, thought the queen. As usual.

Aamee asked the maid for directions, which the servant smiled at and obliged, before bustling from the room with a curtsy. Aamee glanced around, giggling at the state of the room, and remembering the days when she would be a part of these small gatherings. A glint from the corner of the room caught her eye. It was a lone earring, obviously tossed from a girls ear during the night. Aamee picked it up, not noticing the glass bottle standing beside her elbow. She knocked it accidentally, and it fell to the floor with a crash, as a muffled scream was heard from the closet.

"Theres someone here." Said a fuzzy voice. Suddenly there was a tapping, and a familiar voice.

"IS there anyone there? Please let us out!" It was Belle. Aamee frowned, and pulled the door open, revealing a dishelved Princess, and the young knight that had escorted her last night. Aamee put her hands on her hips as they both straightened up.

"What exactly," she growled, "Is going on here?" Belle grimaced as Norious looked at her.

"Nothing happened, Aunt Ay. We just got locked in." Aamee surprised them both by laughing.

"Well, then. You two better go bathe and change. Breakfast is in half an hour and I expect you all to be there. And no Belle," she giggled. "I will not tell your father."

Belle laughed and danced from the room, pulling Norious along with her. Aamee pulled the door shut behind her and went in the opposite direction.

Belle looked back at her Aunt. "If that had been anyone else.." she began, smiling at Norious. He looked at the Princess.

"If I may be so bold.."he smiled, "Will you meet me later?" Belles eyes lit up, sparkling. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly.

"See you at breakfast." And with that as his answer, Norious turned away and began to stroll back to his quarters, amazed with the fact that he had managed to swoon the most beautiful Princess in Narnia.

*********

Zaro stirred. He was very cold, and he realised that there was a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Chippi, her eyes wide as she leant on his chest where she had slept.

"Good morning." He whispered. She smiled.

"Morning." Chippi sighed. "Thank you for walking with me last night."

Zaro grinned. There was something about her..he suddenly yeaned to be closer to Chippi. Without warning, Zaro leant over to her, and kissed her. When he pulled away, her eyes were still closed, her breathing heavy, matching his. She opened her eyes slowly.

"I'm sorry.." he started, but she silenced him with her lips. The kiss was short and sweet, so Zaro pulled her closer, beginning to deepen it. Suddenly there was a snap of a twig, and they separated, looking for the source of the noise. There was another snap and rustle, and then a loud voice.

"There they are!" he yelled, pointing. Zaro and Chippi leapt up, Chippi pulling him away, to run. She seemed to know these people. They began to sprint in the opposite direction, but froze when they saw they were surrounded. An elderly man, perhaps around fifty, ran forward.

"You little whore!" he bellowed at Chippi. She cringed.

Zaro was horrified. "How dare you!" he roared at the man. The man just glanced at him, narrowing his eyes. He then clicked his fingers, and five of his followers launched at Zaro. He didn't even have time to defend himself, before they were upon him, punching and kicking. Zaro felt his lip break, and through a swollen eye he saw the man grab ahold of a screaming Chippi. She fought back, until he slapped her so hard that it echoed. She continued to struggle, so he continued to hit her, until her face was bloody. Zaro wrestled with his guards until they had forced him to the ground. Chippi was shrieking at the man as he continued to hit her, his hold on her elbow solid.

"-Disgusting excuse for a human being, Rofner! Get your hand off me!" she continued to struggle, and he hit her again, causing her knees to buckle. Zaro was struggling, to no avail. He was horrified. What gave this man the right to hurt her this way?

Rofner put his foot on Chippi's shouder blades, pressing her face into the dirt.

"We will take them back to the castle. See what the king has to say about his perverted son!" Rofner spat at the still struggling Zaro. The guards wrestled him from the ground, and began to half drag him back to the castle, the vile Rofner pulling Chippi along by her short hair.

********

**So, enjoy?**

**Let me know. **

**Reviews are fantastic. I don't get many, and every one encourages me to write. So the quicker you review, the quicker the updates. **

**Thanks ******


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloo.**

**I'm really having fun doing this story..I have read so many Narnian fanfics, and I hope to get a good response for this one. Just remember..more reviews, and ideas, quicker updates. **

**Enjoy!!**

*************

"Lorian.."

"I'm sure you should be resting."

"Lorian…"

"You only collapsed half an hour ago."

"Lorian.."

"And I know its because the physician said you need food and water, but still.."

"Lorian." Lorian turned to the pretty telmarine beside him. Trisca had fully recovered from her fainting spell, due to what Trufflehunter labelled as lack of nutrients. They were now travelling to the great hall, both of their stomachs grumbling audibly. Lorian though, was having doubts about her health. He was still frowing as they reached the great wooden doors. Trisca glanced at him, sighing, and reached over, grabbing his shoulders roughly.

"LORIAN. There is nothing wrong with me. I'm starving, is all."

Lorian grinned. "Well, we better fix that." And with a snort he picked up Trisca, throwing her over his shoulder, and ran into the great hall, forgetting that they had guests. Lorian and Trisca were laughing loudly as they turned to face…

The leaders of the entire continent.

"Oh..crap." Trsicas spoke for both of them. But, many of the kings and lords looked amused. Caspian, Susan and Peter looked happy. Treyton, Braithe, Dune and Ruby looked like at any second they were going to burst out laughing. Lorian slowly lowered Trisca to the floor, both of their faces red. Trisca curtsied, and with a smile she began to walk towards her seat, which surprisingly was next to..Susan. Lorian took his seat beside his Uncle Edmund, clearing his throat as the babble recommenced. Edmund grinned mischievously.

"Young love." He snickered. Lorian grimaced and shoved the Just king lightly, as Caspian leaned over to them.

"Hey Ed?" he snorted. "I don't see your kid." Edmund looked around wildly, looking for any trace of Zaro. Caspain was right. He wasn't here. Edmund relaxed a little when the doors opened, but they only revealed a tired-looking Belle. She smiled and strolled up to take her seat beside her father. Braithe leaned over to his cousin.

"What happened to you last night?" he whispered when Peter wasn't looking. "You missed a hell of a party." Treyton's head snapped up to attention. Belle blushed and threw her cousins a warning look.

"Later." She hissed, glancing at her father. The boys snickered and began conversing about last night, Braithe catching the eye of a Serementian Princess. Aamee watched the exchange, a small smile reaching her lips when she thought about one of her twins behaviour around girls.

"What are you smiling about?" whispered her husband, his arm drawing around her waist.

"Just your astonishing wit, charm and good looks, my king." She replied.

"Don't you know it." Laughed Ed.

"Aren't we modest?" Aamee giggled, poking her husband playfully in the ribs. Edmund grinned at his wife. His life seemed perfect. A loving family, an amazing wife, the twins, one in Aamee's image, the other in his..ah..Zaro..with his wit, was spitting image of Edmund when he first came to Narnia. And like Edmund, he was a magnet for trouble.

The great double doors slammed open, snapping the Just king from his thoughts, and silencing the entire room. Four burly men marched in, dragging a struggling, bruised and bloodied…Zaro. Edmunds eyes widened as his son continued to struggle.

"Let go of me you cowards!" Zaro bellowed. "What has Rofner done with her?! CHIPPI! Answer me!" the four men continued to hold him fast. In an instant, Edmund and Capsian were on their feet, followed closely by the other men, and Belle. Aamee leapt up too, running towards the group, her eyes on her son.

Suddenly footsteps were heard, and a middle aged, bearded man strolled into the room. On seeing his lonliness, Zaro seemed to find knew energy, wrenching all four men off of him, and throwing himself at the man. The four guards leapt at him again, this time bending his wrists and arms until he succambe to the pain. They threw Zaro to the floor, where he did not move. At this point, the Narnians had reached him, and surrounded their fallen family member. Caspian saw the conflict in all their blazing eyes, and turned back to the breakfast table.

"My esteemed lords and ladies, my guests. Please, return to your chambers. Servants will bring you breakfast. I apologise." The room was still silent, until the first chair was pulled out. The room cleared quickly, all the guests wisely avoiding the ruckus near the front door. As soon as the guards pulled shut the heavy wooden doors behind the last lord, Caspian turned to his family.

"Everyone. At the table. I want an explaination." The group sat at one end of the table, the unknown middle aged man surprisingly follwing Belle to her seat. Peter followed him with wild eyes, unsure of how to react. The man simply pulled out Belles chair for her, where she took her seat, looking scared. The man pushed in her chair, his fingers lightly brushing her neck on the opposite side of the family. They did not see the contact, but they saw Belles flinch.

Peter stood.

"Sit." He ordered the man. The man obliged.

"Explain." Caspian growled. The man leaned forward.

"I am Lord Rofian, of Hyinta. Prince Zaro has disrespected me greatly."

Aamee shook her head, her eyes not leaving her bruised son. Edmund spoke up.

"Nonsense. Zaro is a prince, not some ruffian." Lord Rofian nodded and continued.

"A young woman attended the ball with myself last night. I have made arrangements with her father." Susan frowned, confused. "Half way through the night, I was speaking to another king about general customs, when she walked off. I thought she was talking to someone. But, she was simply standing and watching the dancers. And then, this.."he looked at Zaro with his nose scrunched up, "This, _prince_, tumbled from the floor and tacked her out into the gardens. They did not return all night." Everyone looked confused. What exactly had Zaro done?

"This morn, I took some of my men into the gardens to search. We found him," he pointed accusingly at Zaro, "and the lady on the forest floor, in a compromising position. They tried to run, proving their guilt..so I brought him home."

Peter frowned. "And what of the girl?"

And to everyones surprise, Zaro slowly raised his battered head.

"Just think, uncle Peter," he hissed menacingly, "She got it worse than me."

Susan and Belle gasped as Rofian turned to Zaro, his jaw clenched. And it seemd that was all the self control Zaro could muster.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER, YOU BASTARD?" Zaro leapt from his seat, attempting to jump the table, when the guards restrained him once more. But Zaro wasn't done.

"WHAT CLAIM DO YOU HAVE TO CHIPPI? NONE!"

And Rofian just turned to Zaro, an evil little smile on his face as he looked the restrained and struggling prince up and down.

"Chippawealth and I are betrothed."

Zaro stopped struggling. Rofians words had taken all the fight out of him. Zaro dropped his head, shrugged off the guards, and marched from the room, back to his chambers. Belle, Braithe, Treyton, Lorian, and Dune followed him.

********

_Dear Chippi,_

_I honestly..I'm..shocked. To meet someone like you, and to have that instant connection…it was the best moment of my life. I feel for you in ways I have never felt before. You may think that this letter is just some teenage fancy..but it is not. I have never felt this way about anyone before._

_I can only hope that your feelings are equal to mine. I guess I will never know, though. I hope you are happy in your life, and that you get treated well. If anything ever happened..I would never forgive myself. _

_I wish you would stay here, with me. And although I have never felt this way before, I fear it is love-which makes our parting even worse. I promise, if ever you wish to see me again, I will always be here; waiting for you._

_I wont ever forget._

_Goodbye, Chippi._

_Zaro._

With his scribbled piece of parchement in hand, Zaro ran from the room. He could hear the sounds of his family following quickly, but he didn't care. When he reached the eastern wing of the caslte, he yelled for the mail griffin. Saor, the griffin entrusted with all royal letters, was in front of him in an instant. Zaro seemed fevered, worried.

"Take this to Lady Chippawealth. Let no one lese know of its existence. Go."

And with that, the letter was gone. To Chippi.

Thundering footsteps were heard behind him, and the younger royals edged towards him. Belle stepped forward.

"Oh, Zaro.." she began. Belle took his arm and led him back to his chambers, where the parents were waiting, holding bandages and ointments. Aamee pulled her injured son into a tight hug.

"My darling.."she whispered. Zaro swallowed.

"I'm fine, Mum. I'm more worried about Chippi." Caspian stood up.

"Someone should find out where this Chippi is," he started walking towards the door when it burst open, revealing a red faced Dune and Ruby. Dune frowned.

"I am sorry, your majesties. Rofian is gone. He left instantly. The servants say his guards carried the limp form of a woman, her face shrouded."

"Chippi." Zaro breathed. He looked wildly at his father, who knew it was time to tell his son the truth.

"Zaro, Chippiwealth, in her country, is the property of her father, Lord Freh. He had betrothed her to Rofian, even though he is old enough to be her grandfather, and that in their country makes her his property." Edmund looked at Peter, who stood still, his daughter clutching his arm and looking at him in shock.

Peter cleared his throat.

"There is nothing. No law, nothing to prevent their marriage, Zaro. Nothing we can do." Zaro's eyes closed, and he buried his face in his mothers chest, his twin stepping over to comfort him in his time of need. Belle stared at her father, angry tears running down her face.

"Surely, there must be something, Daddy? Chippi is sixteen. Imagine if this were me?" Peter pulled his daughter close.

"It never will be, Belle. You do not ever have to worry about that."

Belle sobbed. "I can only imagine how Chippi must feel."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellooo.**

**Okay, so just to clear this up, Jasif is actually around twenty. Just keep that in mind. Thanks.**

**Any ideas/opinions would be greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks to my readers **

**Here we go…**

**************

A few hours later, Belle and Lorian were sitting on a low wall in the courtyards. It was full of fruitful apple trees, planted by their parents in the long past Golden Age. They were swinging their legs over the wall, reveling in the freedom and slightly cool ocean breeze. The two cousins had left Zaros room, both wanting to look for other compainions, but with no success. Giving up, they had met here, on the wall, and talked about Zaro, last night, and their own personal ventures. Belle never struggled to talk to Lorian about boys, knowing that he would understand, and he only wanted what was best for her. He had told her about Trisca, feeling the same way. They turned their bodies to soak up the sun and face the archipelago, full of bustling townspeople. Lorian squinted.

"Look!" he yelled. "Its Trisca! I must see her. Do you mind?" he asked.

Belle smirked. "Hurry up, Prince Charming, or you'll lose her." Lorian grinned, and jumped off the wall, landing neatly on his feet five metres below. Belle giggled and shook her head.

"One day, I will be able to do that." She laughed.

"Please, Princess, don't hurt yourself." Said a voice. Norious hurried out of the bustling town, and up the small hill to the bottom of the wall. Lorian smirked and hurried off to find Trisca. Belle laughed, and stood up, showing off her balance.

"Sir Norious, I have been walking these walls since birth. I am pretty sure I am safe." She trilled, spinning on her heel. He frowned.

Just then, Peter walked into the courtyard behind her.

"Belle!" he called, laughing at his daughter on the wall. She turned, grinning.

Suddenly, there was a gasp, and Peter saw an arrow, whisting through the air towards his laughing daughter. Time seemed to move slower as she saw his shocked expression and outstretched arm. Belle turned her body back to the town, where she saw the arrow. Peter blinked, and she was gone. He roared and ran to the wall, leaning over to see his daughters splayed body.

Instead, he saw her white face, safe in the arms of a young knight, the same one from the ball last night. The arrow was no where to be seen. The knight lowered Belle to the ground. Peter jumped the wall, landing the same way as Lorian, though not as lightly. He reached down to his daughter, who was sitting on the ground, the young knight checking she was alright. Norious looked up to see the High King staring at him. He stood and bowed low.

"Your Majesty." Peter grinned, and reached out his arm, pulling the young man to his feet. They both turned to Belle, who was smiling happily. She seemed undisturbed by the fact that she had almost just died.

"Daddy, may I please go into town with Norious this afternoon?" Belle asked sweetly. Peter looked at her. And thn he realised he was stuck. He couldn't exactly say no when he had just witnessed this boy saving his daughters life. Norious looked hopeful.

Peter smiled. "See you at dinner, my love." Belle grinned and kissed her fathers cheek, before taking Norious's outstretched arm and strolling down into town.

*******

"Lorian!"

"Hey, Trisca!" Trisca ran up to Lorian, shouting happily as she did. Lorian bowed to her, but before she could curtsey, he pulled her into a hug. Once separated, he asked, "How are you?"

Trisca calmed herself down, and together they started strolling into the small forest.

"Fantastic." She replied.

He grinned. "Is there any particular reason..?"

They were now in the shelter and privacy of the trees, so Trisca boldly stepped forward.

"I can think of one.." she smiled, her eyes sparkling. Lorian grinned. This girl was entrancing. She was magnificent. But Lorian was still parted. He was worried about two things: One, Trisca was a beautiful girl. What would happen if she were snatched up, and married off? And two, her pending departure. Trisca had travelled here with a Telmarine courtier. And Lorian knew, all the royals would be leaving soon, and Trisca with them. As cowardly as it sounds, he didn't want to hurt that way.

Heatbreak was the worst pain anyone could ever indure, his parents had told him, in the story of when Aslan was about to send his mother and aunt and uncles back to their own world. Susan and Caspian, revelling in their newfound love, were to be separated forever, never to see eachother again. His mother had looked down at that, tears welling up, and Caspians eyes had darkened as he pulled her close. Caspian had looked t him sterny and said,

"If you ever find love, Lorian, hold onto it. Don't ever let her go."

Lorian snapped back to the present, where he was looking at his feet. Trisca put a finger under his chin and lifted his head, a little crease forming between her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, worried. "Have I done something..?"

"No." Lorians head snapped up, "Other than be so wonderful, you have done nothing." He smiled. "Now, come along, we have some exploring to do!"

He grabbed her small hand and pulled her along behind him as they ran deeper into the forest.

********

Jasif strolled angrily through the crowded streets of the archipelago of Cair Paravel. He was furious, because Caspian had recently given him a letter, from his fathers chief advisor. Apparently, the elderly kings condition had weakened even more, and he was not expected to live much longer. Though Jasif was a selfish and arrogant man, he still loved him father, and was determined to leave Narnia as soon as possible.

Oh, how he despised this place. Not because of the scenery, he couldn't deny its beauty. It was the occupants of this country that revolted him. The aura of magic and strange creatures ruined the perfect and logical world he had created for himself during his life, and Jasif hated that. The humans too, were unbearable. The royal family, though appearing hospilitable and caring, were like snakes under grass. There were the older members of the royal family, who were all busy almost always, attending to more 'important' guests, and the younger group of royalty. Jasif had desired Belle, because of her beauty, and was forced to fight for her favour, like a common knight! But, still he had beaten all other opponents until the final round, where that common pig Norius had beaten him, and taken Belle. She didn't even like Norious! Jasif himself had made sure of that, when he had told Belle all those lies about Norious at the ball. She had believed him, and stormed out. And then there were the boys. Lorian, Dune, Braithe, Zaro and Treyton. How they all smirked when he was beaten.

Jasif, now immersed in his hateful thoughts, was now angrily pacing the town, as his lords, ladies and servants scurried around like little rats trying to prepare for an immediate departure. Jasif trotted around, mulling about how he wanted to exterminate Narnia. A war was always the best way to do that. But how could he convince his father to provoke war between himself and a peaceful country? He wasn't powerful enough to make that decision.

Yet.

Jasif smiled evilly to himself. Once his soft-hearted father was dead, Jasif would take the throne. And his first decree?

War upon Narnia. But first, he had to have a reason. Hmm, he'd have to work on that.

Jasif kept walking through the street, not bothering to dodge people, but merely acting as though they were invisible, just mlike he would at home. Suddenly, he saw a flash of gold hair, and heard a tinkling laugh ahead. Belle. She was strolling along, licking a hard candy with a man. It couldn't be..thought Jasif. Norious..!

Obviously they had talked out last nights fight. They were laughing happily, and Jasif hated that. He hid himself, and started to follow them. Norious was heading to the small encampment where he was staying with the other knights. Once they approached the makeshift houses, Jasif walked over to a young man who was standing, arms crossed against a carriage, grinding his teeth and straing angrily at the happy pair, his eyes clearly full of jealousy. As Jasif approached, the man looked up. Upon realsing who it was, he bowed deeply.

"Your majesty."

"Stand." The young man straightened. "Name?" asked Jasif.

"My name is Sir Inham, sire."

"And you know..Norious?" Jasif spat.

"Unfortunately." Jasif smiled. Inham was perfect. Jasif leant over and whispered in the young mans ear what he wanted him to do.

************

Trisca was just returning to her chambers when she heard her father calling. She turned to see the balding, soft bellied man hurrying up the corridor, his face red, as if he had been running.

"Father? Whats wrong?" laughed Trisca. Her day with Lorian had put her in a good mood.

"High Queen Sus-Susan has requested to see you!" he huffed. "Quickly, my girl!"

Trisca gasped and hastened to her fathers side. She escorted him to the High Queens tearoom, where he caught his breath and tapped chastely on the door. The High Queen herself opened it, and Trsica curtsied as her father bowed.

"Come on in, Trisca." She smiled. "My Lord, my husnad awaits your presence in the throne room, he wants to know about some candy..?" Trisca giggled, and Susan laughed. Susna shut the door, and she and Trisca took their seats on a small couch, sipping tea.

"Now, Trisca. I know how close you have gotten with Lorian." Trisca blushed and looked at her lap.

"But, Trisca, I as a mother have a responsibility to take care of my children, physically and emotionally. Your pending departure has given me many things to think about, and I called you here today to offer you the only option."

Trisca bit her lip, still looking down. The Queen thinks I'm a bad influence, she thought. She wants me to leave.

Susna continued. "The best option for you, my dear, that I myself can see, is you taking up the position of a lady of the court." Trisca looked up, her eyes shining with hope.

"E-e-excuse me?"

Susan smiled. "Trisca, we all want you to stay in Narnia."

Tears of happiness overflowed Trisca face.

"Thankyou! Thankyou, so very much my queen..!" Susan smiled happily. This was the right decision, she could see already. Susan took the younger girls hands, and looked at her sincere face.

"Go." She sighed. "Go tell Lorian." Trisca nodded happily and ran from the room. She had almost reached Lorians chambers when she heard two maids chatting.

"-Apparently the Prince isn't that interested." One was saying. Trisca froze.

"Yes, but she just keeps pushing. The king and queen didn't even want her here."

"That's what heard too! That she keeps making him escort her places!"

"Ridiculous!" cried the second maid. Trisca had heard enough. She turned away from the corridor and made her way back to her chambers, sadness creeping upon her. She always guessed Lorian didn't feel the same way, that she wasn't worthy. As she left the wing of the castle, the maids continued their conversation.

"That new seamstress, Lady Nerrington! Gosh, what a nuiscance!"

"I know! She fancies herself and Prince Lorian! Now, a fine match is he and Lady Trisca, such a sweet, well mannered girl..He would do well to hang on to her."

"Aye, she's a keeper." Said the first maid truthfully.

**********

**So theres the next chapter. I have holidays soon, so expect many updates. I got a fantastic response to the last chapter, so fingers crossed for this one!! **

**I absolutely love getting reviews..and I reply to all of them.**

**Thannks guys!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooo.**

**Not as many reviews for the last chapter. Ah well. ******

**I just want to say, if anyone thinks this story is missing a bit of adventure/action, you wont have long to wait. Some interesting (hopefully) plots will be coming up soon. A lot of this is leading up. Keep reviewing-It makes me write faster!**

****IMPORTANT: READ MY A/N AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!! **

*****************

Norious was whistling. He whistled a merry, fast tune, his melody matching his feelings. Yes, Norious was happy..

This afternoon with Belle had brightened his day immensely. And this morn, when Belle had fallen, King Peter had virtually given a blessing..

Oh yes, it was a wonderful day.

Norious was just about to enter the soldiers barracks when a tall dark figure blocked his path. Norious tensed, even more so when he came into the light and saw who it was.

The mysterious person was Sir Ingham, a young knight who was renowned as a bully. Thankfully, Norious knew how to handle himself, and wasn't afraid to fight this Ingham. Nevertheless, Ingham was obviously determined to talk to Norious.

Norious tried to ignore him, and kept on his way. To his disappointment, though, Ingham fell into step beside him. Norious spun to face him, annoyed.

"Is there a reason for this?" Norious shot at Ingham.

Ingham pretended as though Norious hadn't spoken. "Saw you entertaining the Princess this morning."

"Yes, and?"

"Well," Ingham snorted, "Don't you think shes a bit..well...good for you?" Norious turned slowly as Ingham continued.

"All of us lads are impressed, that's true, but seriously, she's a princess. She's got her pick of the lot, and you think she chose you? Dream on, pretty boy."

Norious looked at him feet. He had come to the same conclusions in his head, but to hear someone else say it..well..

Ingham continued, "The best thing would for you to pretend as if you don't like her. Gets rid of a woman, easy. Better hurt her before she hurts you, kid."

Norious didn't speak up, so Ingham persisted.

"Just leave. Pretend it never happened. She'll forget about you instantly anyways."

Noriuous rose and began to walk away, shoulders hunched. For the last time, Ingham yelled after the young man.

"You're next to nothing **to her**!"

Inghams final words made Norious's mind up. He slowly made his way back to his bed, and sat down, thinking. The next morning, when he woke, he would rise and dress as normal. He would strap his sword to his side, and walk up to the castle.

And then…

He knew what to do.

****************

In the City of Cair, the markets were bustling. In the forests, the Dryads were dancing. In the castle, the maids were cleaning. And on a high, unknown cliff, overlooking the Eastern Ocean, the eldest Prince was waiting.

Lorians long, dark hair blew and fluttered around his face as he stared into the horizon. This cliff was special to him. He had discovered it at the age of eight, the day Queen Kelipah died. Lorian had longed for lonliness, so he had trekked off into a quiet wood at the end of the gardens. He had found a worn path that travelled up the cliff, where trees blocked everything from view, and all was silent. There, there was a tall, wooden gate. Lorian had edged through, and into a small clearing on the edge of the cliff. Trees blocked all, the gate the only entrance and exit. Lorian had closed the gate, and turned to see the small clearing, at the opposite end of which the cliff jutted out over the waves. The view was amazing. From here, you could see all along the Narnian coastline, and out into the glistening Eastern Sea. To the endless horizon. Lorian remembered that day…

_The young boy was in awe of his surroundings. This sanctuary's beauty was truly the greastest sight to behold. Lorian looked out to the sea. There was nothing more he would like than to sail into the horiozon, sail to the ends of the earth, to visit Aslan in his country. Lorian knew secretly his father felt the same. The Prince's eyes strayed to the very tip of the cliff, where that very same man sat, his eyes staring out into the ocean. Lorian edged closer, not wanting to interrupt his fathers clearly personal moment. Caspian straightened his shoulders._

"_Come, Lorian." He whispered, his voice wrought with grief. Lorian tiptoed gently to the tip, sitting down next to his father. Caspian reached and put his arm around the boys shoulder. Together, father and son looked out to the horizon, so alike. _

_And then the boy broke. His horror, pity, realisation and full grief of his aunts death reached him. He leaned into his fathers embrace, tears flooding his tanned cheeks. _

"_Why father?" he choked. Caspian turned his son towards him. _

"_Have faith. Aslan must have a reason. She is with him, in his country now." At the mention of the end of the world, Lorian straightened up and looked his father seriously in the eyes. _

"_I wish to travel there. I wish to sail, to be on the sea, one day. To be the first to discover the end of the world. I must father. It is my dream." Caspian smiled._

"_Then sail you will, my son. It sounds an amazing adventure."_

"_Yes, it will be." Said the excited boy. _

_Suddenly Caspian grew morose. _

"_My son," he whispered, "My dear son. There may be a day where we go to war, a war that we may not live through."_

_Lorian frowned. "Never father. We can defeat all foes with our family, and Narnia behind us."_

_Caspian laughed before growing serious again. "All the same, Lorian, there may be a day when it is too hard; when Narnian forces are simply not enough."_

_Lorian frowned, confused._

_Caspian continued, "I ask you, my boy to then take your cousins and yourself to safety." When Lorian was furiously shaking his head, Caspian spoke again. "You must travel to the Lone Islands, to look for the Missing Lords, or their descendants. You will send any forces back to us, before continuing."_

"_Continuing?" asked Lorian, the young prince bewildered._

"_To find Aslan himself."_

_Lorian gasped. "So, if this situation ever arises, I must travel past the Lone Islands, and the end of the world, to Aslans country?"_

"_Yes, my child." Lorians jaw dropped, before looking up to his father with eyes shining with admiration and happiness._

"_I will do it father. I will go."_

"_Do you swear, my son?"_

"_I, Lorian, first Son of High King Caspian X and High Queen Susan the Gentle, High Prince and sole heir of the Narnian throne, swear upon the mane of Aslan, and the Great Lion himself, to complete this Quest, if need ever shall be."_

_************_

A sharp snap brought Lorian back to the present. He turned, to find the beautiful Trisca staring at the magical place in wonder.

"Beautiful.." she breathed. Lorian smiled.

"Yes, you are." He grinned. Trisca blushed, and moved over to Lorian. She seemed troubled.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"Us." She whispered. Lorian frowned. He wasn't really looking forward to this conversation, the one about their relationship. He knew the best thing to do was to end it, before they could get hurt.

"Trisca.." Lorian began.

Immediately, her eyes filled with tears. He grabbed her shoulders gently.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"This conversation, I suppose." She choked, before sniffing, and straightening up. She put on a stern look. "L-Lay it on me."

Lorian sighed. He sat down on the cliff edge and looked out into the beautidul ocean. The late afternoon sun was staining the sky red as it inched its way towards the water. He felt it when Trsica seated herself next to him. He took her small hand in his.

"Trsica, these past few days have been incredible. I feel like I know you in so many ways, even though we've only just met." Trsica nodded. She knew what he meant. She braced herself for the next sentence.

"But.." theres always a but, she thought. "But, I don't want to get hurt like my parents almost did."

Of course. Thought Trsica. She had heard the legendary story of ultimate heartbreak when Queen Susan was being forced to leave Narnia. Of course, Aslan had intervened, but the pain of saying goodbye to one you loved forever was something that could tarnish a persons very soul. Still, Trisca was confused at Lorians example. How was the royalties story similar to their own? It was simple in their case, Lorian didn't want her like that. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

Lorian took a deep breath.

"Trisca, tomorrow your court leaves. I won't ever see you again. That's why I have tried not to become too close to you." He looked at his dangling feet.

"If you were staying here, I wouldn't hesitate."

Trsica was shocked. This wasn't what she expected, not at all.

"Hesitate?" she asked softly.

Lorians head snapped up, and he looked her fiercely in the eyes. "Trisca..I am sorry, I cannot help it. I must tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Lorian grabbed her arms.

"Tell you that even though I have known you a week, I feel as if I have known you my whole life. Tell you that I have never felt this way about anyone ever before. Tell you that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and tell you that if there was a chance of you staying here in Narnia, I would do anything, ANYTHING to make you stay." His chocolate eyes seemed to melt into hers.

"And tell you, if there were a chance of us, I would not hesitate to sweep you up in my arms and kiss you until forever ends."

Trsicas eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open. What was he saying..?! This was the way she felt about him, not the other way around! He didn't like her like that! What..?! He shook her gently.

"Trsica?" he asked. "I-I am sorry. That was.." he looked down, realeasing her.

"Unbelievable."

"Excuse me?" He looked up to find her smiling.

"Lorian, I thought you told me to come here to tell me that you didn't think of me that way. I must tell you, you just described my feelings, you silly boy!" she laughed, her heart filling with joy. Lorians handsome face lit up for a second, before faltering and turning into a morose expression. Trisca frowned.

"Whats wrong..?"

"You're still going, Trsica. It doesn't change anything." Trsica giggled, causing Lorian to look up in astonishment.

"Lorian. I am going to ask you to do something."

"Anything." He breathed, confused.

"Run to your mother. Then come find me."

"Where will you be?" Lorian asked, not even bothering to question her strange request.

"I'm not sure yet." She laughed. Lorian leapt up, and sprinted from the breathtaking clearing. Trisca stood up, and closed the wooden gate behind her.

********

Lorian ran as fast as he could. He needed to know why Trisca wanted him to see his mother, why, why why..? He pushed himself faster, tearing through the castle. He saw Dune and Ruby walking towards his, but he burst past them. He needed to hurry. When he reached his mothers tearoom, he pounded on the door, before letting himself in. He saw his father sprawled across a couch, and his mother with his head in her lap on the same seat. They looked up as he burst in.

"Mother! What is it? Trsica won't tell me! Whats going on?" Caspian laughed and glanced up at Susan.

"Shall you tell him, or I?" she giggled. Caspian rolled his head back at his impatient son.

"Long story short, my son.." he drawled, Lorian looking nervous, " Trisca is staying here in Narnia. For good." Lorians jaw dropped.

She was staying..here..in Narnia.. Never, had he such luck..!

He shouted in happiness and bolted from the room, his instinct drawing him to the small rolling hills where they first met. He saw her standing on the top a few meters away. He ran at her, laughing with happiness. They collided, Lorian pulling her up into his arms; bridal style, and swinging her around in a circle.

"You're staying..!" he shouted. In the corner of his eye he saw his entire family hiding behind a hill, but he didn't care. All he saw was Trisca.

And all she saw was him. They stared into each others eyes, and somehow she was on her own feet again, their hands intertwined as they stared at eachother. The moment was perfect.

Lorian did the only thing he could to make it even better. He threw away all his fears, and began leaning down..

Trisca was in awe of the moment. She felt her toes push her upwards towards the Prince..

Their lips met in a kiss that put the beauty of the hidden cliff's view to shame.

*************

**There we go!**

**I originally was going to get them together later, but I couldn't resist. **

**Now, I need some help from readers. I have many plans for this story, and characters in my head, but the problem is…my creativity when it comes to names is in short supply. I BEG OF YOU, HELP ME!**

**Any name that you think sounds other worldish will be perfect. **

**Short/Long/Boy/Girl..WHATEVER. I need your help!!**

**Reviews would be fantastic. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so MASSIVE thanks to all who reviewed, and SUPER-DUPER thanks to all those who left me names. I have been through them, and love them to bits! They are perfect for certain characters who arrive a little later in the story.**

**I just want to give a heads up: No matter what happens in this story, you MUST REMEMBER: I am a sucker for happy endings, so no matter what happens, it will always end well. Got it? Get it? Good.**

**Verrrryyy exciting chapters coming up after this one. If you have any questions/opinions, don't hesitate to review; I ALWAYS reply. **

**Thanks ******

**************

As Ruby tied up the laces of her new Narnian style dress, she decided not to look in the mirror. The dress was pretty, sure, but she preferred Trephs native outfits. The weather in Treph was quite humid, so the local fashion were brightly coloured silks, in tops and skirts, and for formal occasions, dresses. From the age of twelve, young women were permitted to wear body jewellery, so Ruby had pierced her bellybutton, ears in four different places, and her nose. She wore tiny, almost invisible gems in the piercings, unless it was a formal occasion where she must showcase her heritage. The recent ball was not an example of that. Ruby had been dressed in a simple green dress, nothing like her natural style.

And today, she was being forced into a deep purple Narnian dress, with laces and small bows.

Ruby was claustrophobic.

It was all Dunes fault, really. He was the one that made sure a dress was sent to her this morning, after hearing her talking to her father about how her Trephian clothes were all either dirty or too formal. The seamstresses had been excited and created the dress especially for her.

All because Dune asked them to.

That traitor.

"Yeah, that traitor." She muttered to herself, giggling.

"Who's a traitor?"

Ruby whirled around, catching her foot on the long dress. She tripped, and fell to the ground. She heard a barking laugh and looked up to see her best friend above her.

"Dune, you know, before you enter a ladies room, you are supposed to knock." She said, gathering her dress while she was still on the floor.

"Who said you were a lady?" he asked, mischief shining in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him and pulled herself upright, brushing off her dress. Dune looked her up and down.

Wow, she looked..well..like..

"A lady.."Dune accidentally finished his thoughts out loud, and Ruby's head snapped up.

"Alright, that's it, I'm changing out of this, get out." She said, pushing him towards the door.

Dune laughed. "No, Ruby, don't. You look nice."

Ruby looked at him, her brow furrowing.

"You do!" Dune insisted.

Ruby sighed, and Dune smiled, grabbing her hand.

He pulled her from the room, and together the best friends walked the corridors, Ruby fidgeting with her dress.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked cheerily.

"C'mon." Dune smiled, and they left the castle.

**********

Their first kiss may have been beautiful beyond words, but Trisca standing in front of the glistening eastern sea came pretty close.

Lorian and Trisca had brought a picnic up to the secluded cliff top, and were enjoying their time together. They had recently finished their food, and were now half sitting, half laying on the blanket the maids had provided. Lorian had his arms around Trsica, holding her tight to his chest. They were staring out at the view, admiring the sheer beauty of the moment.

Trisca angled her neck to look at Lorian, and found that he was staring down at her. They smiled in unison.

"What is it?" Lorian asked gently.

"Are you happy, Lorian?" Trsica asked. Lorian pulled her tighter.

"Trisca, you are staying. Of course I'm happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." They both looked out into the sea, and Lorian felt Trsica sigh quietly. She looked up at him again.

"I am going to go, you know." She said softly.

Lorian froze up, his heartbeat going faster.

"What?!" he cried.

"No! No, no, no! Not like that, Lorian. No, no. As if I could ever leave you!" Trisca stuttered.

"Then what?"

"I meant, I am going to go across the seas, to the end of the world. For an adventure."

Hearing Trisca say those words made Lorians heart skip. He sat up, and pulled Trsicas face around to his. His lips crashed down on hers, full of that Telmarine passion and Narnian love.

Trsica kissed him back with all the feelings she could muster. She pulled away, his hands cradling her face. She smiled, and stood. He looked up at her, confused.

"We should be getting back, my Prince."

"Of course, milady." He extended his arm, and she took it, leading him down the rocky, narrow path.

Halfway down, Trisca caught sight of a glistening shell, just off the edge of the path. She let go of Lorians arm, leaning over the edge to reach the shell.

Suddenly, Lorian knew what was going to happen before it did. Trisca overbalanced and lost her footing, rolling and tumbling down the rocky hill. Lorian jumped after her, somehow keeping his balance through all the loose rocks. He saw Trsicas form a few meters ahead, and stopped himself, running to her to see if she was alright.

She was laughing.

"Well, that was fun." She giggled.

Lorian exhaled in relief. He saw a large cut on her arm, blood flowing from quickly.

"Trisca, are you insane? All that for a shell?" She looked up at him.

"Sorry. It was very beautiful. Looks like its gone, anyway." She sighed as he examined her wound. Lorian straightened up, and ripped a piece off his shirt. He leant down and pressed his fingers to her cut.

"Can you feel that?" he asked gently. She looked at him and nodded. He tightly wrapped the makeshift bandage around her arm.

"Thankyou," she smiled, "It seems I hurt myself more in your presence." Lorian frowned, and leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"I felt that." She breathed.

*************

Belle walked quickly through the market, finding people moving aside for her. She smiled at them all, as always.

She saw a small group of knights approach her, laughing. As they got close to her, she saw Norious was among them. She beamed at them, and they all bowed in unison.

"Good day, gentlemen." Belle curtsied.

"Good day, your majesty." They replied.

Norious kept avoiding her eyes, so she decided to target him.

"How are you, Sir Norious?" she asked happily, still smiling brightly.

And Norious, for the first time, spoke to her like a perfect stranger.

He kept his head down as he replied, "Fine, your majesty."

Belles jaw dropped.

She couldn't believe this. Was he mad at her..? The knights bowed again and kept walking, Norious with them.

Belle was scared.

***************

The grass in the gardens was cool. Ruby sat in the shade next to Zaro, watching Braithe and Dune spar.

They had been out all day, fighting happily with multiple weapons from the small pile they had brought down this morning. Treyton was acting as referee.

Ruby watched as Dune fought, for some reason her eyes being drawn to the shape of his muscles under the shirt, the way he moved so quickly..

Wait. What was she thinking? He was her best friend, nothing more.

Ruby shook her head and went to look at the different weapons. As she rifled through the bits of oddly shaped metal and sheaths, she found two curved knives, that could easily be hidden beneath a skirt, but big and lethal enough to us in battle. She weighed them in her hands, getting used to the weapons. It was amazing..! It was like they were made for her.

She began to spin them, finding the normally difficult trick simple. Her clever mind then came up with a plan. She hid the knives in the folds of her annoying Narnian dress, and picked up a light sword. Urgh, it felt strange. Too heavy. She picked it up and walked over to where Dune stood with his sword at Braithes neck.

"Yield." Braithe said grudgingly. Dune laughed and turned to where Ruby was already in a stance, ready to fight.

"You know this isn't fair, Rubes." Dune laughed. Ruby swung wildly, and Dune stepped past, poking her with the blunt end of the sword. The boys laughed menacingly. Ruby kept swinging, knowing that she would lose, and waiting for the right moment. Dune got bored with dodging and began an attack, which found Ruby's sword wrenched from her hands. He held the sword to her neck.

"Yield?" he asked cockily. Ruby smiled menacingly.

"Never." She breathed, and pulled out her knives. She twirled and whirled, acting naturally, the other Princes silent with shock at her intensity and skill. Before long, Ruby ended the duel with a tricky spin, knocking Dune to the ground and the sword from his hand.

"Yield?" she asked.

"Fine." Dune growled, standing up. He looked..shocked. Ruby giggled and sat down, puffed.

"Wow." Said Treyton.

Zaro stood up. "We'll..er..leave Dune to mull in his defeat. See you at dinner." The Princes grabbed the weapons, and ran towards the castle. Ruby stood up, and walked into the shade of the trees. Dune noticed a large rip in the skirt of her dress.

"Rubes, you've ripped the dress." She turned to examine it, but her spine wasn't able.

"Where?" she asked.

"It's a huge rip," Dune said, leaning forward to grab the fabric. He pulled it around for her to see, and felt it catch on something. He didn't notice much. "Right here."

A loud rip filled the clearing, and Ruby's dress, caught on a shrub and accidently pulled by Dune, completely ripped up the side, and dropped from her slim body, leaving her in a thin cotton chemise. Dunes eyes widened as he took in the image of her glorious body; of course, until she pulled the tattered fabric around her torso, her long legs still bare.

"DUNE!" she yelped, running behind a tree. "Close your bloody eyes!"

"Oh, wow, I'm so sorry!" he cried.

"Don't worry about that now, what are we going to do?!" she yelled from behind the trunk of a tree.

"I'll go get you some clothes." Dune said, beginning to walk away.

"No! You are not leaving me in this state."

"Fine," Dune said. "I'll sneak you back into the castle. It'll be easy." Ruby peered out from behind the tree.

"What if people see me? I'm wearing naught but a chemise." Dune thought quickly, and pulled off his shirt. He handed it to Ruby, who slipped it on with a grimace.

"C'mon." Dune said. He grabbed her hand, and they snuck silently to the edge of the castle, not being spotted, most likely because everyone was having an afternoon nap. When they were right outside the castle doors, however, Dune heard footsteps, and pushed his best friend into the bushes, diving in behind her.

Somehow, Dune ended up on top of her. They both blushed, Dune trying hard not to think of how pretty she was.

We are just best friends, he thought. Nothing more.

Once he heard the footsteps disappear, he pulled Ruby out of the bushes. They got all the way to the guest floor before they heard footsteps, ones that couldn't be avoided. They both froze, waiting to be discovered. The footsteps got closer and closer, until finally the three triplets emerged. They stopped when they saw the tennagers, confusion framing their features.

Dune spoke first. "Why aren't you with your nannies?" he asked lightly, hoping they wouldn't notice a half naked Ruby behind him.

Kade smiled evilly. "We escaped." Lizzie pointed at Ruby.

"What are you doing?" the six year old asked. Dune and Ruby looked at eachother.

"Playing a game..?" Ruby put in.

"Where are your clothes?" asked Lizzie.

Dune frowed. "Er..In the game?" Gee, what great improvisation. Round of applause, Dune and Ruby, thought Dune.

Kane jumped up and down, his hand in the air. Dune pointed at him, unsure what to say.

"What game were you playing?" Lizzie asked before Kane could speak.

"Strip poker?" asked Kane.

The two teenagers stared at him.

"What?" the little boy asked. "Zaro told me about it."

Dunes jaw clenched. They all heard the sound of the nannies calling the triplets names hysterically. The trio looked at eachother and bolted.

Dune looked at Ruby, shaking his head. They edged further into the castle, finally making it to Rubys chambers. They had done it.

**********

**Okay, so hoped you liked the chapter. Full of fluff ******** I have to say, I think the triplets are pretty cute, and they will enter into the story more a bit later, along with tiny Mr Tumnus. **

**So review ******** I love them :)**

**OOH! By the way, I am officially on holidays, so more chapter updates ASAP :)**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh, wow!**

**Sorry about the delay. I am on holidays, but with work and beaching it up with my friends (there were so many fine young gentlemen at the beach we didn't know where to look! XD) I have just been run off my feet.**

**Now, I have had a lot of reviews asking me when characters like Treyton, Dune, Braithe and the triplets will have their moments. I have to say, it is all coming. Later on in the story they will get their time. Its just that having all the family find love and heartbreak and love and action and whatever else all at once seemed really unrealistic to me. So yeah.**

**Ooh, and also, I need some more girls names. These need to be long and flowing. Also, I am thinking of putting in a feminist character, just to stir things up. Review Review!**

**Love Love.**

**Promise, action=soon=worth it.**

**************

Belle stood on a lone balcony on the very top floor of Cair Paravel. Here she was standing, mulling over Norious' behaviour. Oh, how she needed girl time..!

She loved her cousins, of course, but there were some times when a girl needs her girlfriends. And her mum. But, the mother figure was out of the question for Belle, so friends it was. Belle didn't know who to turn to. Her best friends were her family, and all the lords daughters were silly, giggling beings.

She sighed and leaned further over the balcony.

Suddenly Belle heard a giggle and two pairs of footsteps approaching. She ducked her head, not really caring who it was. Around the corner strolled Trisca and Lorian, arm in arm. Lorian stopped when he saw Belles partly hunched form, and made to leave. Trsica let go of his arm and motioned for him to leave. He obliged.

Trisca approached Belle slowly, stopping to stand next to her on the balcony. Trisca put her hand over Belles. Belle turned to look at her.

Trisca smiled. "Up for some girl talk?"

Belle smiled greatfully.

"Always."

Trisca giggled and pulled Belle along with her.

"Well then, we better do this right."

***************

"..And that's why I beg you to stay here, in Cair Paravel, Ruby."

Ruby couldn't believe her luck. She had been called to the throne room, her father in tow, to be asked, no, begged by the kings and queens to stay in a beautiful country with all her best friends.

Awesome..!

King Peter looked down at her from his throne, smiling.

"You would be the perfect person to..well..tame the boys."

Ruby laughed.

"Me? Tame them?"

Queen Lucy giggled. "Oh, goodness Ruby, would you just say yes already? You are a part of our family, and we want you to stay!" the Valiant Queen cried.

Ruby looked up at her father, who smiled happily and nodded.

"You must promise not to be a bother, my child." He said cheerily. Ruby beamed.

King Caspian laughed at the young woman. "My dear, do go tell the boys. I'm sure they are around her somewhere."

"Of course!" yelped Ruby, and she dashed towards the heavy wooden doors. The pushed them open, and found Dune, Trey, Lorian, Braithe and Zaro standing right outside, obviously trying to eavesdrop. Dune looked worried.

"What is it? Whats happened?" he asked frantically. Ruby laughed.

"Gosh, you know how to overreact, Dune." He still looked worried, so Ruby continued. "I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

The boys went silent. Braithe shook his head.

"Does that mean.."he began, a grin lighting his face.

Ruby finished for him. "I'm STAYING!" she yelled, and the boys all erupted in cheers, running forward to hug their friend. Dune was ecstatic. His best friend was staying..! He ran forward and hugged Ruby with all his might. At that moment, Trisca, arm in arm with Belle, rounded the corner. They looked on at the scene in confusion, until Ruby pushed through the boys, running towards the girls.

"I'm staying!" she cried, and the two young ladies eyes lit up. They ran forward to hug their friend, giggling as girls do. The boys looked on in confusion as Trisca leant over to Ruby and whispered something in her ear. They giggled, and Belle lead them into the throne room, towards the kings and Queens. The boys watched, not knowing what was going on.

"Aunt Susan, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Aamee!" Belle called, her aunts heads snapping up. The women approached Belle, and she too whispered in their ears. The Queens eyes lit up, and the group of females split up, all calling to eachother.

"See you at eight tomorrow night!" Belle called happily.

"Whats happening at eight?" asked Dune.

"We're having a girls night. No males allowed." The girls giggled again. Trisca turned to Belle.

"Now, lets figure out what you are going to say to Norious." Belle nodded, and together they left the room, Lorian leading the others after them. The Kings and Queens were left in the throne room, smiling. Peter turned to the females.

"A sleepover, ladies. Really?" They smirked. Edmund turned to his older brother.

"So, you going Pete?" he asked michevously.

"Its women only, Edmund." Was the reply.

"My point exactly." Peter leapt up and lunged for his brother, who was too quick and danced out of his way.

"Oh, shut up."

*************

That afternoon, all the remaining parties from the other countries were departing. The only ones that would stay were a small contingency of knights that had volunteered to stay in Narnia. It was in this small group that Belle looked for Norious. She knew he loved Narnia, and wanted to stay. Her cousins helped, knowing that Belle wanted to talk to him. Lorian, with Trisca at his side, approached a young knight with the same uniform that Norious used to have.

"You there!" he called, approaching the knight, who bowed to him respectfully. "Where would I find Sir Norious?" The young knight scratched his head.

"In the leading group." The knight replied. Lorian smiled.

"And where might that be, friend?" the prince asked.

"About halfway home by now, I'd sat, sire."

Trisca gasped quietly. "You mean he's gone?" she asked gently, looking at Lorians stony expression.

"Aye, milady."

"Thank you." Replied Trisca to the now bowing knight. She turned to Lorian.

"How are we to tell Belle?" she asked, her voice full of compassion.

"There's no need." Said a voice, and they turned to see the Princess's angry face. "He obviously didn't care."

"Belle, I'm sire he did.." began Trisca.

"No, Tris. It doesn't matter anyway. I don't really care." She said, but her eyes said different.

The couple didn't know what else to say. Belle smiled quickly and flounced back to the castle. She already knew what she was going to do. She was going to do what she had done in every bad situation over the years.

Drown it out.

************

The next morning at breakfast, everything seemed normal. Caspian and Peter were sorting through mail, while Susan and Aamee were discussing the recent ball. Several other conversations were being had across the table.

Aamee was chattering away about some gossip she had heard. "Apparantly Jasifs father and mother haven't even slept in the same bed for eighteen years."

Susan grimaced. "No wonder she's cheating on him." Suddenly there was a groan from the end of the table. Everyone went silent and turned to Caspian. He looked up, his expression stony.

"Let us hope Jasif no longer had predjudices against Narnia." He said.

"What is it, father?" asked Lorian.

"Jasifs father has died. He is now king."

"And..?" asked Susan.

Caspian frowned. "And his country's philosophies are all based on war. They have the best military anywhere. If they began war upon Narnia, All hell would break loose."

Silence.

*************

It was time. King Jasif paced his throne room angrily, as his twelve advisors called out ideas. They all had their own personal predjucices, but all knew none were as strong as the ones Jasif had against Narnia. They had gossiped about him, denyed him the Princess, and completely humilitated him multiple times.

And the young king wanted revenge. The councillors had conducted a plan to get him to announce war. It was simple. When the king went outside for air, they would begin a conversation about how soft hearted he was, and how he wasn't really a king until he declared war. The plan was in place, and all that was needed was him to need air.

As if on cue, Jasif huffed and strode outside, the wooden doors closing behind him. The councillors began the taunts. It lasted little over a minute before the new king stormed back inside, the doors slamming behind him.

With his fists rolled and jaw clenched, Jasif hissed the perfect words.

"I declare war upon Narnia. Make it happen."

************

**So there we are. War is coming!**

**But, I just want to say, many other things will happen before, and during the war. Like I said, Jasifs country has a huge military. It wont just be one big battle and that's it, it will be long and continuous. You have to remember that although the Kings and Queens will go into battle, no sweat, they are parents now, with heirs. And they have to protect them.**

**Keep that in mind. **

**AAANNDDD, yess. Norious is gone. But, remember, I am a sucker for happy endings. **

**If you have any storylines, or ideas for characters, I'm all ears. Don't hesitate to put them in reviews. **

**OOH! I need more names, pleassseee?? Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Helloo everyone!**

**As you may not know, I am on holidays. So, I thought I'd do another update, just because I'm such a generous person-heheh.**

**So far I've been getting a decent amount of reviews, but I would lurrveee more!**

**So click that button.**

**I'm always open for ideas if you guys have something you want to happen; put it in a review.**

**ALSO, PLEASE READ ****shadowinthedark13**** 's fic, called "Always a Tomorrow". It has just been started, and so far it is awesome! Read..read..**

**OH, and shoutout to Queen Lani Kaulitz The Hyper. Don't worry, when I guess things, I get excited too. **

**So here we go..**

******************

As Belle sat among the giggling females, she couldn't help but think of a night like this not too long ago. It involved a game, a closet, and a knight..

Stop.

Right there, Belle. She thought. That's enough. He didn't want you. The princess pushed all thoughts of the handsome young knight from her mind, and instead began planning her distractions. There was a party on in the forest tomorrow night, and another the next day..

But, the problem was, all her cousins and friends were attending tomorrow nights party..they DEFINITELY wouldn't approve of her behaviour…

But not the next night. They wouldn't be there. That would be perfect. But how would SHE get there?

Belle was snapped back into the present when Trisca lightly patted her hand. Ruby, on her other side, had also noted her silence, and leaned over to whisper in the princess's ear.

"How are you doing, Belle?" she asked gently. Belle forced a fake smile onto her face.

"I'm fine, really." She replied to her worried girlfriends. "Just a little tired." Trsica smiled in relief and together the three turned back to festivities. One particularly giggly lords daughter asked Trisca loudly, "SO, Lady Trisca. What do you think of Prince Lorian?" Trisca bit her lip. Oh, how she wanted to brag about how amazing, gorgeous, thoughtful, kind and perfect Lorian was…if it were not the fact that his mother, High Queen Susan, were staring at her with a curious expression on her face.

Trisca stuttered. "I..er..um..he's.." Queen Susan saved her.

"Well, I must say my dear, if he's anything like Caspian at that age, you are lucky!" The room exploded in giggles as Trisca blushed deeply. Queen Susan wasn't done.

"And, Trisca, Lorian loves you very much. I daresay courtship isn't far away! And then, you will eventually become my daughter!" The room went silent. Ruby sensed the right moment to speak to end Trisca's embarrassment.

"NAWWWWW.." said Ruby loudly, and the other females followed suit. Trisca threw Ruby a grateful glance.

The giggles and screams of hilarity continued into the night.

***************

The next morning, Lorian surprised Trisca by turning up at her chambers with a huge bouquet of lilies and a lump of chocolate.

"Milady, a secret admirer has delivered these into my arms. I am merely the messenger!" he lied swiftly. Trisca plaed along.

"Oh, then, gentle messenger. You simply must deliver my message of thanks." She giggled.

"MY payment, milady?" Lorian asked mischievously.

"Of course." Trisca leant down to plant a kiss on his cheek, but Lorian swiftly turned his head so her lips could meet his. Trisca giggled and smiled into the kiss as Lorian pulled her close. When they separated, Trisca took the flowers, and looked at the chocolate greedily. It was hers and Lorians favourite treat. She noticed that it had been casted into a love heart. She sighed and kissed her prince again.

As he held the heart up to her mouth to bite, his eyes looked into hers in something..anticipation..?

Trisca bit deeply into the rich chocolate, and to her surprise, her teeth felt resistance. Lorian took the heart, and bit into it himself, pulling out a small box. Trisca opened it to find a beautiful necklace..the pendant being..

The shell.

The beautiful shell she had fell down the hill looking at, the one she couldn't find again. Lorian had searched the entire area, just to find it for her. It was a token.

"Trisca, in Narnia, a gift like this is a token of entering courtship." Lorian paused, looking into Trisca's eyes. "Will you let me court you?" Trisca beamed, and threw herself at him, kissing him with all the passion she possessed, murmuring the word yes into their kiss. He pulled away, tracing her face gently with his fingers.

"That's not all.." he whispered, pulling her hands, with the necklace in them, up to rest between them. "Look at the back of the shell." Trisca looked down, and sure enough, on the back of the beautiful shell, three words were engraved.

_I love you._

The young Telmarine woman looked up to her prince, tears in her eyes, and whispered, barely audible.

"I love you, too."

**************

That night, the young monarchs approached the party in the woods quickly. As soon as they broke into the clearing, the group split up. Trisca and Lorian went to get some drinks, Braithe dragged Zaro and Treyton to talk to some ladies, Dune and Ruby went to see who was there, and Belle stood still, waiting for some compainions.

Almost instantaneously, several boys approached her.

This would be easy.

*****

Four hours later, the majority of the Young Narnian group were getting tired, and ready to leave. Zaro and Treyton (with much difficulty) managed to drag Braithe away from three pretty young ladies he had been flirting with all night. The group gathered, and noticed that Belle wasn't with them. Dune and Ruby volunteered to find her, and together they searched the different groups.

They found a highly tipsy Belle in a group of about seven boys, with one other girl, who was also tipsy. They were flirting heavily as they swayed from the drink. Ruby and Dune approached the group, and Belle noticed them.

"Oh, great," she said theatrically, "Its my NOBLE big brother coming to take me home."

"No, no, don't leave.." was the reply from the group. Ruby reached a hand out to grip Belles elbow tightly.

"Come along, now, Belle. Time to go." Ruby said gently.

"No!" cried Belle, slapping out at Ruby. Her hand collided with Ruby's cheek, leaving a small but from a ring Belle was wearing.

"Belle!" yelled Dune. Ruby, now angry, grabbed Belle roughly and pulled her to her feet.

"We're leaving, Belle. Now." She said. Belle pushed at Ruby.

"Get off of me, you wench! Just because you aren't pretty enough to get Dune to look at you!" Ruby dropped her hold slightly. Belle wasn't done.

"You invite yourself into my family, steal my cousins! You have no right!" Ruby was hurt. She had thought Belle to be one of her best friends, and now she was saying this?

Dune was looking at Belle as though he had never seen her before. How dare she say those horrible, untrue things to Ruby. He could see her harsh lies had hurt Ruby deeply.

"That's it, Belle." Dune said stonily, pulling Ruby away. "We're out of here."

The pair walked away, Dune reaching out and taking Ruby's hand. Her eyes were downcast.

"None of that is true, Ruby." He whispered. She smiled at him greatfully, as they reached the group.

"Where's Belle?" asked Lorian.

"Ruby, what happened to your cheek?" asked Braithe.

"Lorian, you can go get my sister. I don't want to talk to her again."

"Sure." Lorian replied. He turned to Trisca. "You go home with these guys. I'll get Belle and bring her back." The others nodded.

Two hours later, Ruby awoke and walked to her window. She looked downon the courtyard where Lorian was carrying a passed out Belle on his shoulder. She shook her head.

What had happened to her..?!

***********

The next day, the young royals hid Belle successfully as she recovered. She obviously didn't realise that neither Ruby nor Dune tended to her, or that everyone else looked on at her in disgust.

Honestly? She didn't care. Distractions were working.

Part Two? Tonight.

*********

That night, Belle dressed herself up in a dress that hugged her curves, and with a low neckline, and began sneaking from the castle. What she didn't bargain on seeing was Trisca approaching her with an angry look on her usually peaceful face.

"What do you think you're doing..!" Trisca hissed.

"I'm going out."

"No, you're not!"

"Try to stop me."

Trisca grabbed her arm. "Belle. Have you any idea what we went through to keep you hidden today from your father?"

"Nope. I don't really care." Belle kept walking, until she noticed Trisca was no longer beside her. She turned around to find the young Telmarine a few meters behind her, looking defeated.

"What happened to you?" she whispered.

Belle shook her head, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm still going, Trisca." Trisca thought for a second. The only way for her to protect Belle was to..

"Fine." Trisca sighed. "But I'm coming too."

The walk to the party was silent. This one was being held further away. As they followed the beaten path, instead of music and laughing, there was a sound of metal clanging, and occasional muffled screams. The two girls looked at eachother and approached silently, hiding behind trees. As they looked on to the clearing, all they saw were tents being set up, and a few scattered bodies. Belle recognised a boy she had been talking to last night, and whimpered. Trisca covered Belle's mouth with her hand, but it was too late.

They heard a crunch, and turned to see a burly soldier looking at them.

"Well, what do we 'ave 'ere?" he asked. From then on, all Belle caught was her own and Trisca's screams before everything went black.

***************

**Rightooo.**

**There we are. **

**Okay, so actions sort of beginning, but I was looking at my plans and realised that the next chapter is probably going to be the best so far. I hope.**

**Any ideas you have, let me know.**

**ALSO, I NEED SOME LONG, FLOWING GIRLS NAMES. LET ME KNOW.**

**And remember to have a look at "Always a tomorrow" , by shadowinthedar13.**

**Thanks guys. Press that button and review ******


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys.**

**As I have said to numerous reviewers (all the cool people), this chapter I have been thinking about for AGES. I have been craving to do it so much, that I actually considered speeding up the story..**

**One thing I want you to remember: I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS.**

**Here we go;**

*********************

"Lorian! Quick, open the door!" Zaro's rough voice carried easily through the thick wooden door. Prince Lorian grunted with effort as he pushed himself off the seat where he had fallen asleep earlier that evening in the private study, waiting for a certain young lady…

He pulled the door open to reveal Zaro and Dune, both of whom looked harried.

"What's going on?" asked Lorian. Dune pushed past him to look out the small window.

"A team of soldiers are arming up."

"Why?"

"Not sure. That's why we need you. Uncle Caspian will tell you whats going on." Lorian lightly pushed Dune aside and looked out the window, into the courtyard where he saw a small contingent of horses gathered together. He then, pulling his cousins along with him, hastened to the armory where he found his father pulling on armour. As the teenagers burst into the room, Caspian turned with a smile.

"I should of known you would want to come." Peter strolled into the armory, carrying a handful of red cloth. Following him were Trey and Braithe, both looking hopeful.

Susan ran into the room next, her eyes lit with worry. She hurried to Caspians side, where he pulled her close. She looked around at the teenagers until her eyes fell upon the cloth in Peters hand.

"Peter!" she cried. "You cant be serious..!"

"Serious about what?" asked Braithe. Peter smiled and began fiddling with the bundle. He extracted five tunics emblazoned with a golden lion.

Knights tunics.

The Magnificent King tossed the unbelieving teenagers a tunic each. Lorians eyes lit up. Finally, a chance to really prove himself to his father and uncles. To prove himself as a knight and the future king of Narnia..! Caspian clapped his hand on his eldest son's shoulder.

"You have five minutes, my boys." The young men all grinned and began pulling on their personal armour, and grabbing their favourite weapons.

Lorian grabbed a Longsword and shield.

Dune pulled out a spear and a shortsword.

Braithe held a magestic bow up to the light, his arrows already strapped to his back, and daggers at his belt.

Zaro held a crossbow, a short sword also at his hip.

Treyton had already pulled out his two matching swords, and was swinging them in anticipation, testing the weight.

Peter and Caspian both re entered the armory, smiling at the image of the boys all suited up. It brought back memories of another night siege, an unsuccessful one, and their hearts both hardened.

Peter took a deep breath, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Wheres Belle? I would have thought she'd be into this, not that I'd let her come."

Lorian frowned and looked at Dune.

"Ruby went to visit her, I think." Said Dune.

As if on cue, a dishelleved Ruby burst into the armoury. She looked horrifed, and on the verge of tears. Dune rushed forward, but Ruby put her hands up.

"Where is the raid?" she cried.

"What-" began Lorian.

"Where is it?" she yelped again.

"The Western Woods."

Ruby took a second to comprehend the news, before letting out a heart wrenching cry, and falling to her knees, sobbing. Dune rushed forward again, pulling Ruby close. The others were frozen, not sure what to do or say.

"Ruby..?" asked Peter, leaning down to place his hand on hers softly. "Ruby..tell us. What is it?"

With shaking hands, Ruby dropped a piece of paper. Peter snatched it up. He stood still for a second, before looking up to the others, his face white as a ghost.

"Its from Trisca," he said, his voice shaking. He held out the note to Caspian, but Lorian, at mention of his beloveds' name, grabbed it first.

_Belle tried to sneak out. Caught her just in time. Couldn't dissuade her, so followed her to 'party' in the Western Woods. Try to come get us, I fear there will be trouble._

_Trisca._

Lorian heart stopped. Trisca and Belle. In the Western Woods. Alone. Where Jasifs army was camped. They were almost certainly trapped.

Without anymore words, the males left the room, and climbed onto their horses. King Edmund was told by his sons what was happening. Peter and Lorian rode at the head of the group, both of their hearts yearning.

***********

"And what do we have here?" a familiar voice drawled. Belle opened her puffy eyes. She was kneeling in a large tent, Trisca at her side. In front of them sat a young man whos face she remembered with hate.

Prince Jasif. Oh, no; King Jasif now.

After spending a few hours in a metal cage, the two young ladies had been roughly dragged to the royal tent. By now, both had figured out what was going on. Jasif was attacking Narnia.

During the time in their cell, Belle had broken down, realising for the first time in her life that she could possibly die. And what memories would she leave her family with? Her being a heartless little brat. Trisca had come to her rescue, pulling her close, hugging her, holding her and stroking her hair as she cried. Trisca's jaw was locked, as if she was determined not to show any fear at all, and so far she had succeeded.

Jasif stood up, strolling over to the girls.

"Stand." She commanded. The young women were hauled roughly to their feet.

"Guards?" he didn't even turn as he looked the girls up and down. "Outside." The guards complied.

"Princess Belle..and Lady Trisca." Said Jasif slyly, his eyes still roaming up and down their bodies. He looked at Belle hungrily, and Trisca was so angry she struck out with her unbound foot, knocking him to the ground. Belle whimpered. Trisca was rewarded with a hit to the face that knocked her to the ground.

"Feisty." Jasif snickered. "I like that in my women." Trisca shook her head, unable to speak due to the gag bound tightly around her face.

"Yes.."Jasif continued. "I like that very much.." Belle was terrified. If this horrible man took Trisca, she didn't know what she would do. Trisca was her rock, the only reason she was getting through this. Jasif's eyes snapped back to Belle.

"I must say, Princess Belle. You aren't being very alluring. I think I am choosing Lady Trisca over you at the moment." Belles reply was a whimper. Jasif straightened up.

"Guards," he called. The young king turned back to Trisca. "If you change your mind, just tell the guards. They'll bring you to me." With that, the two terrified young women were pushed back into their cell, Trisca cooing to Belle.

There was only one thing she could do.

Belle needed to get out; her life, as a member of the royal family was far more important than Triscas.

She would bargain with Jasif. Bargain her life for Belles.

There was no other option. Trisca stood up, brushing her dress off and straightening her hair.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Belle asked. Trisca just smiled. She called to the guards that she wished to see Jasif. The cage door was opened, and Trisca was escorted away. Belle was terrified without her. What was she doing..?

Ten minutes later, Trisca returned. She looked solumn as the guards opened the door for her. However, they didn't close it. Trisca walked over to Belle and leaned down.

"Belle. Listen to me. You are allowed to leave." Belles eyes widened.

"Well, come on! Quickly!" she cried, pulling herself up. Trisca didn't follow.

"No, Belle. Just you."

Belle was too shocked for words. "Trisca, what did you do? I wont go without you!"

"Belle. Listen. I have traded myself as a lifetime slave for Jasif for your freedom." Belles eyes widened as she shook her head in horror. Triscas hands clamped down on her arms. "You must leave. Find Lorian. Tell him..tell him I am sorry, and I love him with all my heart."

Belle choked on her tears as Trisca pushed her from the cell and pushed her along the road. The guards approached Trisca.

"Go, Belle! Run!" And Princess Bellique turned and ran. Somehow, she knew that her father and family were coming. She just needed to find them.

****

Lorian was fevered. His horse didn't seem to move fast enough. With each beat of hooves, the same word was pumping through his brain.

_Trisca. Trisca. Trisca._

They were getting closer. He could feel it.

Suddenly, the entire group heard a sickening cry. Lorian and Peter, leaders of the group reared to a stop. They heard the cry again. Close.

"DADDY!" Belle screeched as she stumbled onto the road in front of them. She was sobbing with horror.

In a flash the family was gathered around her. Peter cradled his distraught daughter in his arms. Lorian pulled at her arm.

"Trisca?" he asked.

"Sh-She said she loves you, and that she's sorry."

Lorian flew back to his horse, and galloped off towards the camp, swords raised, with the small army following him in a frenzy. The group tore into the camp, immediately fighting. Through the killing, Lorian saw the flap of a huge tent open, and Jasif walk out, dragging Trisca along behind him by the hair.

Lorians heart filled with rage, and he, follwed by his furious father, leapt forward into the chaos to reach her. After dispensing a few more enemy soldiers, Lorian looked up to the pair. Jasif was holding Trisca against him, a sharp dagger at her throat. Trisca's eyes begged not for safety, but for forgiveness.

"TRISCA!" Lorian bellowed, and the sound of the battle faded into the back of his mind as Jasif smiled wickedly, and slid the dagger across Trisca's throat.

Time seemed to slow as Trisca's body fell to the ground. Jasif mounted a horse and rode away. Lorian let out a roar of despair and ran forward to see the proof of Triscas death for himself, to prove that she really was gone forever.

He never got the chance. He felt his fathers hands pull him away from the battle, which had somehow finished. Lorian could not remove his gaze from the pile of cloth that he knew to be Trisca…

He barely comprehended the ride home. He just sat there, staring out into space.

*****

When the group arrived back at Cair, they rode into the courtyards and dismounted, waiting for the service.

After every battle, the soldiers returned and the dead were read from a list, and then a minstrel would sing a song.

Lorian stood still, still staring off into space. The family crowded around him, all but Caspian having no idea what was going on.

King Peter stood up on the stone dais, and the crowd fell silent. He cleared his throat and began reading from the list. With every name there was a gasp, and the occasional wince from Peter when he found out a close friend had died. When he reached the end of the list, however, he paused altogether.

"Sir Mitchell, Lad.." Peter looked up at Caspian in disbelief, the family looking up at him. Peter took a deep breath.

"Lady Trisca."

This time, there was no gasp. No whisper, no sob, just the sound of the entire square's occupants turning their heads to look at Lorian in disbelief.

He stood still, staring into space.

The minstrel stood upon the dais, clearing her throat. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

As soon as she began, it hit Lorian.

_Why was it you? I don't understand_

And nothing shows me why

Maybe someday ill see you again

And tell you how much i've missed you 

His head dropped.

_Things happen and no one knows why_

If I'd erased this moment in time

If I'd know id be by your side

If I'd known I would of said goodbye  


His knees began to shake._  
_

_You were always there_

Even though it seems your far away

I miss you more than words

I'm missing you more everyday 

_Where are you in my life_

Where's the song in my heart

Where's the peace of my mind

And the strength for me to carry on 

Lorians knees gave way, and automatically his mother was at his side, whispering to her son.

_We will all move on_

And you will always stay in our heart

And any minute that passes by

We wont let the memory fade away

Time will heal a little everyday 

Lorian was shaking all over. __

You were always there

Even though it seems your far away

I miss you more than words

I'm missing you more everyday 

She was gone.

_Then the something's fade to nothing_

And the reasons gone

Life must go on

Days will pass by

Tears will find happy memories 

Gone Forever. No..__

You were always there

Even though it seems your far away

I miss you more than words

I'm missing you more everyday

And when that song ended, Lorians heart broke, and he cried out in pain.

***********

**There we go.**

**I'm sorry. Happy ending, happy ending, happy ending.**

**That made me really depressed ******

**Song was 'Always There' by Kate Alexa. **

**Brings a tear to my eye every time. **

**Review? Press that button before you curse me!**

**Sorry again.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Helloo all.**

**I have three days left of holidays, so I thought, crap, I should probably do another chapter, seeing as I have to work for the next two days.**

**I have just finished Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper's story, go onto her profile and read it, its really good! XD**

**I have all my favourite Narnia stories on here, and NO ONE seems to be updating! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?!**

**HAHA. **

**I have to personally apologise. Since the last chapter, I've had a heap of reviews telling me that they cried in the last chapter when Trisca died. I'm sorry ******

**AS I always say, though, a happy ending will come eventually. Promise. **

**I am putting out a request for you guys to do for me. I want you to create a character, it must be a female, that can match Braithe. I want all of them to have a suitor, and when it comes to Braithe..I have no idea, really. So I need some characters. Don't worry about giving me names, unless you have the perfect name for the character that you refuse to part from.**

**OOH! And I need a name for Jasif's country. I have no ideas. It has to be an unknown name, so not like Calormen, or Archenland. Something original. PLEASE HELP.**

**THANKS GUYS..dont forget to review ******

***************

Never in Caspians life had he seen a face so tortured than that of his eldest sons. When Peter had called out Trisca's name at the memorial, Caspian swore that he saw the light leave his sons eyes. Like his soul had disintegrated into dust, and blown away in the wind.

"Caspian."

And when the minstrel began to sing that song..! He witnessed his sons heart break, saw it shatter, heard the truth of it when he cried out in pain..

"Caspian."

And then..? Nothing. Lorian sat, and stared without seeing. He didn't speak, barely seemed to breathe. He took no notice of his small injuries. He took no notice of his cousin begging for forgiveness. He barely seemed to be alive.

Caspian was snapped back to reality when Peter tapped him lightly on the arm. The three kings were in the throne room, all being pulled there after the memorial by the councillors, told that there was urgent news. Caspian shook his head. All he wanted was to see his son, to hold him, and tell him it would all be alright, that his love had gone to a better place..

"As I was saying, a letter of war has arrived. They sent it late, seeming to hope for a siege." Caspian took the letter into his hands, reading the stiff words without really comprehending them.

"So, what now?" asked a councillor. Edmund cleared his throat.

" I suppose all we can do is prepare our defence. Their military is…impossible."

Peter put his face in his hands, as if trying to rub the truth from his brain.

"I hate to say it, but this is a war Narnia can not win." The lords bowed their heads.

"Is there no hope?" asked a councillor. "Couldn't we use our allies?"

Peter stood, his eyes shining. "There is always hope in Narnia, as long as we fight for her. And fight I will. I will defend my country with my life."

"No one doubts that, Pete, its just that even with all our allies, it still isn't enough. They are too strong." Edmund spoke up. Caspians head snapped up.

"What if we sent people to the Lone Islands in search of troops? They would have armies, and they are under our rule." Peter suggested.

Caspian groaned. "The only contact we've had with the islands is trade. They haven't had a visit from Narnian royalty since the Golden Age. I daresay they don't care for the mother country."

"But surely, if Narnia is invaded, Jasif would attack the Islands, too."

"True, true." Muttered Ed.

Peter was silent for a second, thinking. "So we must send a ship, with dignitaries to send soldiers."

"Who?" asked a lord. Suddenly the great doors opened and Lucy walked in.

Silence. Lucy cleared her throat as she strolled up to the thrones.

"I've heard everything. The Islands are a good idea, but we cant do this with will power alone." Silence. Lucy stopped in front of her throne.

"We need Aslan." Peter looked up.

"But, Luce, how? He said himself, things never happen the same way twice. We can't simply look for him in the forest again."

Lucy looked at her older brother. "Which is why a ship should be sent to collect him."

"At the end of the world.." Caspian breathed. Peter looked hopeful.

"So, that's decided." Edmund said as Lucy smiled in accomplishment, "A ship will be sent to the Lone Islands to collect soldiers, and continue on to unchartered waters to find anyone else, and Aslan himself." Caspian nodded. Peter closed his eyes and nodded too. A councillor cleared his throat.

"My lord, what of the children?" he asked timidly.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"Well," the lord continued sheepishly, "Wouldn't it be safe to send them somewhere safer? Another country, perhaps? To ensure.."

"The safety of the heirs." Finished Edmund, already nodding.

"No." said Caspian, and the room looked at him. "I want my children here. In my sight, so if they are in danger, I can personally guarantee their safety. Don't you agree, my brothers?"

The two other kings looked severly undecided. Caspian coughed and stood up.

"I hereby end this session. I need to see my son."

************

"Lorian, my love?" Lorian didn't seem to hear his mother as she cooed to him. He just sat there, looking off into space, as if the very essence of his was gone. She whimpered.

This was terrible. She didn't know what to do. If he were crying, and pouring out his heart, she would be able to help. But he hadn't broken down. He hadn't done anything at all.

The family had all been there, originally. But as he showed no sign of himself,they had left, one by one, until only Susan was left. All she felt she could do was to sit and hold his hand, and talk to him.

The door creaked open, and Treyton slipped in, followed by his father. They both approached the bed where Lorian was sitting. Susan stood, and Treyton took her place beside his brother, placing his hand on Lorians shoulder. Susan was overwhelmed.

"I will be back in a moment, my darlings.." she said, and swiftly left the room, her worried husband right behind her. Caspian caught her up in a tight hug. He knew how hard this was for her, not being able to do anything for their son. He felt her sobbing quietly into his chest, and he tightened his grip. Susan calmed herself, and they went back into the room. Treyton was talking to his brother.

"You have to be strong, to be you again. It's what Trisca would have.." he was saying, but Lorian, to everyones surprise looked at him angrily before cutting him off.

"Don't tell me that's what she would have wanted! She should be alive!" he pushed his brother roughly to the ground. Treyton looked at his shaking brother, shocked. Susan and Caspian were still frozen at the door. Lorian looked down at himself, still shaking, and then back at his younger brother.

"Trey.."he crooned. "I-I-I'm so..sorry. I-I don't know what came over me.." he reached down and pulled his brother into a hug. He took a deep breath.

"Y-you're r-right. She w-would have wanted it.." he stopped for a second before his knees gave way, and he knelt into front of his brother. "Trisca.." he breathed.

And then, Lorian broke. He burst into tears, let his grief out onto his brothers shoulders. Susan and Caspian breathed in relief-this was a turning point.

****

A few hours later, Lorian had finally accepted, well as much as he could at present, that Trisca was gone. He missed her so much already, but he knew that he would see her again one day. In Aslans country.

He had settled into a hot bath, so comfortable and soothed that he fell asleep.

And as he slept, he dreamed.

_He was in a green, grassy field-full of wildflowers in every colour. He felt himself at peace, and wandered further into the field. In the distance, he saw a figure standing with his back to him. She turned, and her dark hair flew gracefully around her face. Suddenly,she was right in front of him. He reached up and stroked her face, revelling in the softness. _

"_Lorian.."Trisca murmured. The sweetness of her voice nearly drove him insane. He tried to reply, but found that in this dream he had no voice._

_She curled her fingers around his face._

"_Be strong, be you again. For your family." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair._

"_For soon, they will need you.." She kissed his cheek and he closed his eyes. Her voice was softer, as if she were drifting away._

"_I am always here if you need me…my love."_

Lorian awoke with a start. He took a deep breath, contemplating what his lost love had told him.

When he thought of Trisca now, he didn't feel pain rip through him.

Once again, he felt whole.

********

Treyton made his way out into the courtyard. He, like his parents, knew Lorian would be himself again soon. His heart would always yearn for Trisca, but he would be stronger.

He would be Lorian again.

Other thoughts began to drift into his mind. He heard talk all over the palace of an impending war, led by Jasif. He knew Jasif hated the young teenagers, but even Treyton could not guess that Jasif would try to exterminate them, one by one.

Trey was halfway across the courtyard when he heard a shout. He looked to the small archway at the other end of the courtyard, where a lone horse stood, on his back a rider shrouded in a dark cloak. The man had let out a yell to get Treyton's attention. Trey's brow furrowed as he studied the stranger. The man kept his hood up, but Trey, even from this distance, could see that the man had one blue eye, and one green. It was eerie. The man seemed to smile, and time slowed down.

Treyton, so distracted by the mans disturbing focus, didn't notice him lifting a thick wooden crossbow until the last second. The second the stranger used to fire.

Pain, sickening pain. Treyton let out a gasp as he looked down at the thick arrow buried in his stomach. He only partly heard the other occupants of the courtyard shout and run to him. His main focus was to keep breathing; to keep living.

********

Lorian sat with his parents, all of them talking about Lorians change back to himself. Suddenly the door banged open to reveal Edmund, his eyes alight with fear.

Caspian was on his feet immediately.

"Come-quick." Edmund gasped.

"Whats going on?" asked Lorian.

"It's Treyton." Susans heart stopped. "He's been attacked."

********

The distressed family ran as fast as they could to the healers room. When they saw their youngest son gasping for air on the table, Susan let out a cry and ran to her sons side. Caspian and Lorian took the other side. The rest of the family arrived in seconds.

"Lucy's on her way with the cordial." Peter gasped.

Susan turned back to her dying son. "Its alright, darling, Lucy is coming. You're going to be fine."

"Just hold on Trey.." Caspian begged. Lorian looked at his brother. It was obvious he only had minutes left. IF Aunt Lucy didn't hurry, they would lose him.

"Hold on.." crooned Susan, cradling Trey's head in her arms. Trey looked up at his family gathered around him, his face a sickening white, his brown eyes fading.

"I love you all.."he breathed. He closed his eyes..

Lucy burst into the room and dropped one drop of the red elixir into her nephews mouth. The family held their breath, but there was no change. Treyton didn't move.

Silence.

**************

**Sorry about the cliffy. **

**Will Trey survive? DUM DUM DUM.**

**Please review: and remember, if you have ideas, I need:**

***A NAME FOR JASIF'S COUNTRY.**

***A GIRL FOR BRAITHE. DON'T WORRY ABOUT TREY, HE'S SET. PLEASE MAKE UP YOUR OWN CHARACTER, AND TELL ME ALL ABOUT THEM. I'LL MAKE SURE TO MENTION YOU WHEN I BRING THE CHARACTER INTO THE STORY.**

**Thanks guys! PRESS THAT BUTTON.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Righto, I got bored, and decided to do another chapter: just cus I'm cool like that.**

**AHAHHA.**

**Thanks to everyone for the characters and country names submitted so far. They're great!**

**I have decided that Jasifs country is called…Orist. Thanks a heap to Story Writer 4 Eva for that name.**

**I may still use the other names though, for other countries. **

**Thanks!**

**I had a cliffy at the end of the last chapter, so I thought I should continue. Heven forbid I make shadowinthedark14 cry again XD. Sorry for that, by the way. HAHA**

**Okay, so here we go!**

*************

_Treyton stepped into the clearing in the magestic forest. He didn't understand. Was this a dream..? Was he dead..?_

_He refused to die yet; cheated death; held it off for as long as he could; all for his family. It seemed he had lost his battle. A twig snapped and the young Prince looked up to see the great lion standing a few meters in front of him._

"_Welcome, young Prince." Treyton was speechless. He had never met Aslan, well, not that he could remember. _

"_Am I dead, Aslan?" the question slipped from his lips before he could stop it. _

_Aslan chuckled._

"_No, Son of Adam. You are hovering in between. You are too far for your aunts cordial to take you back."_

_Treyton bowed his head. "So I'm going to die, then."_

_He felt the great lion approach him. "I said it was too late for the cordial. Not for I."_

_Trey looked up in hope. _

"_I will send you with a message. Tell your brother not yet to give up hope for love, and to keep fighting."_

"_I will, Aslan." _

"_And now, my son, return.." Treyton felt his eyes close.._

************

Silence.

"Nooo!" Susan let out a heart wrenching sigh and threw herself over her son.

"No, my Treyton..no.." she sobbed. Lorian still looked shocked, and Caspian had his eyes closed, praying, praying for a miracle.

And come it did. Lorian let out a shout and pulled his mother away. She screamed, not willing to part with her child.

She clutched her son to her, as Caspian pulled Lorian to him.

The room was silent, except for Susan's sobbing.

A voice spoke softly.

"Mum?"

"TREY!" screeched Susan, and she hugged him with all her might. The colour was returning to his cheeks, his eyes wide, and scared. He was incredibly tense, and Susan was still sobbing. Caspian and Lorian joined them in a family hug, all slightly hysterical.

The rest of the family were all rejoicing, happy, but still shaken from the shock of thinking Treyton was dead. Ruby was there too, all the tension too much for her. She burst into tears onto Dune's shoulder, and he hugged her until she relaxed, whispering things into her hair.

No one seemed to notice, though, Belle slip out through the door, not really feeling like a part of the family. The only one that noticed was Lorian, and he followed her, trying to think of the words that would release her from her torment. As he was about to leave, however, a still weak Trey called out to him. He returned to his younger brother, and when their parents attentions were otherwise distracted, Treyton whispered the event of his 'dream' to Lorian, including Aslans message.

Lorian took a deep breath, thanked his brother, and followed his cousin by instinct, to where she was sitting on a balcony, the same one she had escaped to when he and..Trisca..had seen her the other day.

Belle was curled into a ball on the floor, her eyes closed. Anyone who would have seen her would have mistaken her for being asleep, but Lorian knew better. He sat down beside his cousin, pulling her hunched form onto his lap. He threw his arm around her, and looked her in the eyes.

No words needed to be spoken-they both understood. Lorian didn't blame Belle for Trisca's death, not at all. It was a mistake, a deadly one at that, but something that could really have happened to anyone.

Aslan's message had given Lorian a new strength, one that gave him the will power to comfort his distraught cousin, to look after her, to protect his family.

To be himself again.

The two cousins sat like that for a few minutes, or was it hours? Either way, they were both fresh, and ready to face the world. Lorian took Belle's hand and together they rejoined the family, all who were happy to see that things were alright between them.

*************

"It's so dangerous." Said Susan.

Lucy stood from her throne. The Kings and Queens had gathered in a session with the council, discussing the war. They were all mulling over Treyton's recent attack, and were unsure whether Caspian's opinion on sending the children, the heirs to the throne, somewhere safer, had changed. The High King was sitting with his head in his hands, obviously engaged in some serious thinking.

The Valiant Queen spoke up. "I must fight, and I refuse to leave my children alone in the middle of the war."

"I agree." Said Aaamee forcefully, looking at her husband. "I mean, its not as if the boys cant fight, but I don't think the people would want to see their future kings in the middle of a melee."

"But where would we send them?" asked Gregor.

"Archenland?" suggested Peter, "Except if Narnia falls, Archenland wont be safe either."

"True." Nodded Edmund. "And do you really think they would just leave? This is our boys remember."

Peter growled quietly. "If it were me, I wouldn't leave unless there was a job for me to do."

"So you're saying we have to invent a quest of some sort?" asked Aamee.

Caspian's head snapped up.

"Why invent a quest?" he asked. "They could be sent into safety, and accomplish something for us."

"What?" asked Peter and Edmund at the same time.

Caspian continued. "Send them to the Lone Islands, to gather soldiers. The boys will do it willingly, knowing they are helping. They can continue on.."

"And get Aslan." Lucy finished. Susan nodded vigorously.

"Lorian would jump at any idea to get on the ship. It would be a great adventure." She smiled, grasping her husbands hand.

"The children would go to?" asked Gregor.

"Yes. I daresay they will be fine, Greg." Said Caspian, smiling at his brother-in-law's worrying.

"What of the danger?" asked Aamee.

"Like you said, the boys can fight as well as us, plus the crew that would be taken. They will be fine."

Peter cleared his throat. "Let it be decided then-the heirs will travel east, to the Lone Islands, collect soldiers, and continue on; to the utter east to find Aslan."

"Agreed." Was the word that rang through the room. Caspian stood.

"I think we should tell them today; now even. They must know soon, for I think they should leave tomorrow."

"So soon?" asked Susan. "But Trey isn't completely well yet."

"He just needs rest. He can do that on the ship. And besides, we can not really begin making war arrangements until they leave."

The Kings and Queens nodded, and went away to find their respective children.

**********

The children walked slowly down towards the great ship.

"The Dawn Treader.." Lorian breathed. He was incredibly excited. Finally, his dream came true..! He was going to sail to Aslans country. He smiled and looked to his determined family. They all looked excited, except for Dune.

Dune wheeled around to face his parents, all of a sudden. They looked at his angry expression in shock.

"What about Ruby?" he hissed. 'I wont go without her."

Suddenly there was a high pitched whistle and they all turned to see a thin figure hanging off the main mast, up high. Dune's face split into a smile, but turned green when he saw how high up she was.

"RUBY! Get DOWN NOW!" he ran full pelt to the ship, arms held out to catch her if she fell, but with a neat flip she dropped lightly onto the deck, and with three quick movements, tripped a bewildered Dune and knocked him to the ground.

"Yup, still got it." She laughed.

Belle giggled and ran up to her friend.

"RUBY!" she cried, hugging her.

"You didn't really think we'd let Ruby miss out on the fun?" asked Peter happily, mussing his son's hair. Dune hugged his adoptive father.

"Thanks dad." He smiled. Belle giggled and joined the hug. Peter held his children tightly, aware that this would be the last time he would see them in a long time.

"I love you two, more than my own life."

"I love you too, Daddy." Belle cried, tears welling up. Dune hugged her and bade his father goodbye. With a jolly laugh, Peter pulled Ruby into a hug too.

"You're practically family, anyway." He laughed, and winked at a beet red Dune.

The others were saying goodbye too.

"Take care of everyone, I love you Trey. I love you Lorian." Susan was saying, kissing her boy's cheeks. Caspian pulled them both close and whispered goodbyes and good wished to them both.

Edmund hugged his twins, laughing about their adventures, and how old he felt. The boys turned to their teary-eyed mother and lifted her up, one on each side so she was cradled between them. She kissed their cheeks and whispered her love.

The hardest goodbye was between Lucy and Gregor, and their confused triplets. She whispered all about the adventures they would have to them, and the family cradled together. The two boys cutely put their arm around Lizzie when she started to cry about the fact that Lucy was crying. She calmed down, and they hugged their father. Lucy was holding her baby, her tiny toddler, Tumnus. When she gave him to Belle, she burst into tears, and Gregor held her tight. Tumnus just stared at his mother.

The Kings and Queens tearfully left the ship, and waved goodbye to their children. When land was out of sight, the group separated, and Lorian climbed up to the tip of the prow, sitting just behind the great carved dragons head. He took a deep, salty breath, praying that this adventure would be remembered- The Voyage of the Dawn Treader.

**************

**So there we are!**

**They're going on the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Now, lots of events will stay true to the books, except I don't think Eustace is coming along for the ride. Not sure yet XD**

**I need some more ideas for Braithe's girl. So far I'm loving the ones that have been submitted, but I want a bit of variety so I can sort of cut and paste, if you know what I mean.**

**Let me know what you think of the story, and if you have any ideas, let me know in a review.**

**Press that button..press it..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Righto, last day of holidays. So, just because I'm a nice person, I'm going to do another chapter.**

**Shout out to shadowinthedark13, KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK.**

**And mega shout out to Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper- thank goodness for FanFiction friends, and the fact that when I check my email I have three messages at 3am my time! **

**And shoutout to my favourite dwarf; Trumpkin, just cus he's a babe. XD**

**SO we've started the VOTDT, but I have a question.**

**Do you guys want me to keep flashing back to Narnia, to see what is happening to the Kings and Queens? IT may not be pretty. **

**Let me know. XD**

**So, here we go!**

*************

It had been two weeks since the Dawn Treader had left Cair Paravel. The children had a lot of trouble keeping themselves amused, seeing as the ship was poorly stocked with anything, and would not be properly prepared for their journey until they reached the island of Galma. There, they would stay one week as the ship was prepared, and they aquired clothes and things to occupy themselves.

When land was spotted, all the group went to make themselves more presentable, and less windswept. Belle and Ruby helped eachother braid their hair, as well as little Lizzies, because they knew it was accustomed in Galma for women to keep their hair back, except for special occasions.

When the great Dawn Treader pulled into the docks, the royals were ready on deck, flanked by a small troupe of soldiers, including the best mouse of them all, Sir Reepicheep. The Princes helped the girls off the boat, Belle clutching Tumnus close to her, and the three timid triplets, with wide, excited eyes, were kept next to Ruby.

The group followed the patchy road up towards the small castle that rested on the top of a hill. Standing in front of the great arches were a group of dignitaries, headed by the Govenor of Galma, a short, round and cheerful man by the name of Mopple. When the young royals approached, the entire group bowed down in recognition. Belle smiled at them gracefully.

Lorian, who was heading the small party, called out to the man in recognition.

"Govenor Mopple, a pleasure to see you. Are you well?"

The round man pulled himself upright and toddled over to the group.

"Prince Lorian, I am extremely well, your majesty. A pleasure and privelage to have you here."

"We thank you for your hospitality, in these.."Belle stopped. "Troubled times." She bowed her head, and Ruby reached out to take her hand.

"Of course. Everything is being prepared for your ship, and tomorrow night, we will hold a ball in your honour."

Ruby's eyes lit up. "A ball?" she exclaimed. The Govenor nodded at her gently before showing the royals his small castle.

*********

"Just where do you think you two are going?" asked Dune.

Belle and Ruby wheeled around.

Ruby put her hand on her hip, looking fierce.

"Well, Dune, we are going to get some dresses made at the local taylor? For tonight?"

"You already have dresses!" he exclaimed.

"You wouldn't understand, Duney." Said Belle gently.

"Yes, don't stretch your troubled little mind, Dune." Ruby added. There was a laugh and Zaro strolled out of the shadows.

"OUCH. Dune, I felt that burn."

"Shut it Zaro." Was Dunes reply.

Ruby continued. "Yeah, Dune. Cus that's the comeback of the century." Dune narrowed his eyes at the girls.

"Be careful." He said warningly. Ruby rolled her eyes and pulled Belle out the door. They followed the well worn path down to the marketplace, where people were bustling here there and everywhere. Belle took control and started pulling Ruby through the mass of people. Suddenly, Ruby felt a great force collide with her, and she was knocked into the dusty ground.

She automatically closed her eyes to protect them from the dust.

She heard someone else scratching around in the dust righ beside her, and she sat up, brushing the dirt from her face and hair. The other person sat up too, and leapt to his feet. He turned to Ruby, and held out his hand to help her up. She gladly accepted, and they pushed their way together out of the mosh.

"I apolgise, milady. Twas my fault." He began to say. Ruby laughed and continued to brush the dirt off her clothes. When she was suffiently clean, though not very, she looked up at the man.

He was young, probably a year older than her. And handsome, by goodness, he was handsome. He had beach blonde hair, wavy and unruly that fell lightly into his bluish green eyes. His skin was golden tanned, and he was obviously strong from living and working on the island his whole life. She was astonished by his good looks, and couldn't form any words. He had a small smile on his face as he studied her too. He reached for her hand, and pulled it up to his lips, not breaking eye contact.

"My name is Rowan.." he smiled, and she returned with one of her own.

"Ruby." She grinned.

"A pleasure to meet you."

"And you." At that moment, Belle barrelled out of the crowd, her eyes wild.

"Ruby!" she cried. "I thought I'd lost you!" Ruby grabbed her friends arm and pulled her over.

"This is Rowan." Ruby said to Belle, who curtsised and smiled at him.

"Rowan, this is my friend, P-" she began to state her title when Belle interrupted.

"Belle." She shot Ruby a look. "Just Belle." Rowan kissed her hand too, though keeping his eyes on Ruby.

"So where are you ladies off to on this fine morn?" Rowan asked, still looking at a blushing Ruby.

"The tailors." Answered Belle.

"Then please let me escort you." Rowan said gently, and held his arm out to Ruby. She took it, smiling, and Belle took his other side. He led them to the tailors. Belle skipped on inside, but Ruby stayed at the door.

"Thankyou very much, Rowan." She said, her eyes sparkling. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted to stay and talk to him forever..get lost in those eyes..

He smiled at her. "It was my pleasure. I couldn't let such a beautiful woman like you get away without saying hello."

She blushed, and his smile grew wider.

"I say, how long will you be in Galma?" he asked.

"A week, probably less." Ruby replied reluctantly. Rowan bit his lip.

"Do you think..maybe I could see you again tomorrow?" Ruby's face split into a breathtaking smile.

" I would love to. But, I am sorry, it will have to be in the afternoon, I daresay I wont get much sleep tonight. A party, you see."

Rowan laughed. "That's fine. Just don't go meeting any more eligible bachelors. That's my field." Ruby blushed again.

Rowan seemed to realise what he just said, and blushed. He smiled at her cheekily.

"I won't. See you tomorrow?" Ruby said. Rowan grinned and began walking away. He turned back just she was about to go into the tailor, and called over the hustle and bustle of the town, "IT REALLY WAS A PLEASURE!"

Ruby giggled, and walked into the tailor. A dress was created for her that she adored, while Belle was in another room, getting hers made too. The dresses were in a strictly Galmanian style, both colourful with slits up theside to reveal a little leg.

Belles dress was rainbow, with a low neckline, and a split at waist level that exposed a tiny bit of her lower chest. The neckline was fringed with small diamonds, and the skirt fell freely from the split, leaving a small gap at the front where a little bit of leg flashed.

Ruby's dress had a black, glittering bodice that stopped at her hips, and changed material. The skirt was a silky, green blue with intricate black patterns covering it. It was perfect for her, and she couldn't wait to see Dunes reaction to the split that reached her thigh and exposed pretty much her entire slim leg.

Once the girls had their dresses organised, they travlled quickly back to the small castle where they found the boys sparring on the soft grass. Ruby and Belle were talking about Rowan, and Ruby's date with him tomorrow when they approached the boys.

"I'm just saying, Rubes. He was gorgeous, and he liked you.." Belle was chastening.

"Who?" asked Dune. Ruby blushed, and he took it as a bad sign. The other boys looked interested.

"Rowan.." Belle crooned, earning herself a kidney jab from Ruby.

"Who's Rowan?" asked Zaro.

"No one." Said Ruby, blushing. She shook her head at Belle and together they went back into the castle. Lorian turned to Dune.

"So what are you going to do about this Rowan character?" he asked him.

Dune rolled his eyes. "AS long as Rubes is happy, its fine." But his heart was saying the complete opposite. Not that he knew that. He shrugged it off as a protective, older brotherly feeling.

*******

That night, all the boys breath was taken away when Belle and Ruby entered the hall. They were swept away to dance almost instantly, Belle by Lorian, and Ruby by Dune. They danced almost non stop, and Ruby needed a drink. As she made her way to the refreshment table, for the second time that day, she was knocked over, this time by a knight who wasn't looking where he was going. As he helped her up, Ruby looked at his face, and did a double take.

"_Rowan?_" she exclaimed.

He looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Ruby?" she asked. She smiled in astonishment. He blushed and looked down.

"So, you're a knight?" she asked. He nodded.

"So, you're a lady?"

She giggled. "Something like that." He held out his arm, and together they swung out on the dancefloor, all of Ruby's thirst forgotten. They spoke as they danced, and Rowan told her all about his duties. After a few minutes, he finished, ending with a line that made Ruby stop dead.

"And in a few days..I leave on a ship called the Dawn Treader to travel to the Lone Islands on business!"

"T-The D-dawn Treader?" Ruby stuttered, not believing her luck.

"Yes. A ship bound for the east." Ruby grinned, and hugged him, whispering in his ear about the fact that she too, was on board that ship. When they separated, he was grinning, and they threw themselves into the dance with enthusiasm.

Dune turned away from Zaro and looked across the room. He saw Ruby dancing with a young knight, both of their eyes shining with interest. He saw him talking, and her stop dead, and then her hug him. They kept dancing, and when the dance was over, he leant down to kiss her hand. She laughed, and hugged him before planting a kiss on his cheek. He touched it as if to feel it tingling, and watched her as she crossed the ballroom to talk to the other Narnians. Dune approached them as Ruby left again. Dune sidled up to Belle.

"Who is that?" he asked his little sister.

Belle smirked. "That, is the famous Rowan." Dune's jaw clenched. Ruby had never said that he was a knight..!

Lorian nudged Dune. "Apparently Drinian has hired him as a knight aboard the Dawn Treader. Just until The Lone Islands.."

Just until the Lone Islands. That journey was going to take months..!

Dune looked back into the crowd to see Ruby dancing yet again with _Rowan._

He grimaced.

This was going to be a long trip.

****************

**So there we go!**

**Sorry theres no voyage/action in this chapter; but Rowan had to be introduced.**

**If you guys have anything you want put in this story, let me know and I will do my best. I can always use storylines. AND CHARACTERS.**

**IF YOU HAVE A CHARACTER YOU WOULD LIKE PUT IN; LET ME KNOW; I'LL DO MY BEST. JUST PUT A DESCRIPTON AND NAME IN A REVIEW.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Makes me feel like this story is worth all the hard work. **

**Thanks ******


	18. Chapter 18

***Runs through the door and leaps onto computer***

**Sorryyyyy! School started again. URGH.**

**This is literally the first time I have had a spare second. **

**I have three assignments already. *gasp***

**Okay, that's enough about me.**

**I wanted to give the impression that Rowan is a babe. XD**

**I was thinking along the lines of Alex Pettyfer..**

**I found this amazing picture of him on google images, he has longish hair and he looks older..*slober***

**ANNND, I have decided I will do some brief flashes back into Narnia, but they wont be there in this chapter-sorry! This ones all about the Dawn Treader. **

**I actually have the real Dawn Treader map in my copy of the books, so they will next go to the seven Isles, and then head down to the Lone Islands, and then beyond.**

**It's getting interestingggg.**

**Alright, I think that's everything?**

**Ooh, and thanks to all those who gave characters, keep them coming. **

**Special thanks to dompr4 and Love-Pink26, for your ideas on Braithes girl. I have mixed them together and changed some bits and pieces, though, but I really appreciate it.**

**Okay, so that's all. I think. **

**Here we go-**

*******************

When the majestic Dawn Treader left the docks of Galma, it was gathered amongst several ships full of soldiers, all armed and prepared, just about to leave to help the Kings and Queens in Narnia.

The teenagers felt strangely accomplished when they left, feeling that they had already done their family the world of good, and would continue to do so on their next stop- The Seven Isles. However, the journey to the Isles was long, around two months, and all of them, despite their confidence, had a fear that by the time they returned to Narnia, in a long long time, they would be too late, and find things completely different.

But, for now, they all tried to focus on the journey, having a good time and spending time with their family-while they could.

Right now, Ruby was sitting against the side of the boat, feeling slightly dizzy, her back leant up against the hard wood. She had her eyes closed, and was thinking of their depature from Galma two days ago. When many young viliagers had gathered to say goodbye to the Dawn Treader, Rowan had looked frantically across the group of people, his eyes seeming to search for someone.

Ruby hoped it wasn't a romantic interest. Maybe a close friend..?

But she had been confused when they had lost sight of the docks, and Rowan had frrowed his brow, obviously deep in thought.

And now, for the first time in two days, the image of his worried face had made its way into Ruby's head. Who was he looking for?

She opened her eyes when she heard the rustle of clothes, and someone sit down beside her. She assumed it was Dune, come to see if she was feeling alright. Never before had Ruby been on a boat, and she had to admit, the threat of nausea didn't scare her as much as the water. She had never learned to swim.

Dune was the only one to know this.

But when she opened her eyes, she found Rowan staring at her curiously.

"Are you feeling alright..?" he asked tentatively. She smiled grimly.

"I'm alright, I suppose. I am not a water creature, it seems." He grimaced.

"Nonsense. You merely must gain your sea legs. They'll come eventually." Once again, Ruby was astounded by his kindness. She took a deep breath, and they leant back against the wood, relaxing in the sun. Rowan closed his eyes, and Ruby took the moment to study him further. He really was amazing..

"Who were you looking for at the docks?" Ruby blurted out, and then clapped her hand over her mouth. Rowan opened his eyes, looking at her. He bit his lip.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby cried. "Its none of my business, sorry.." He smiled sadly.

"No, its alright." He said. "I was looking for my sister. She's fifteen. I left her behind with a close family friend."

"So you're an orphan?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." Ruby didn't want to push anymore, so she let the subject drop. Rowan looked at his boots, and Ruby sensed his sadness at leaving his little sister behind. She reached out bravely, and took his hand. HE looked up at her, smiling gently.

They both leant back, closing their eyes as they took in the sun.

All Ruby really sensed was the sun on her face, and her hand in Rowans'.

*******

Braithe pulled open the hatch that led down into the belly of the great ship. HE didn't really want to go down there, but he had to. Two of his best swords were down there. Some sailor had put them down in the storage area, and so now Braithe had to make his way down there and find them.

As Braithe climbed down the short, rickety ladder, he reached up and took the torch from Dunes outstretched hand. Dune had refused to go down there, as he was terrfied of enclosed spaces, and a dingy, dripping bowel of a ship was too much for him.

So Braithe went alone. He weaved his way through various cartons and crates of food wine, rum, anything and everything, so far away until he couldn't see the faint light of the open hatch in the distance. HE relied on the dim light of the torch to make his way to the very tip of the boat, where he was told all the valuables were kept. There was a faint breeze, coming from no where in particular, but it was enough to extinguish Braithes dim light. He pulled out a small flint to relight it, but not before he heard a faint sound.

He heard it again.

Weeping.

A young girl; weeping.

Here. In the bottom of the Dawn Treader.

Braithe approached the sound, not relighting the torch, seeing as his eyes had adjusted. He got closer and closer, and when he seemed to be barely a metre away, the weeping stopped.

"Hello?" he called.

WHAM. He felt a small fist collide with his brow, and he jumped into action immediately, seeing the shape of his attacker in the darkness. He reached out for the person, and felt his arms connect with arms. The person pulled themselves out of his grip, but with a few more swift movements, he had them by the arm. He twisted their arm behind their back, and began leading them back to the light.

He called to his cousin. Dune approached warily, Zaro behind him.

"I found them in the bottom of the ship, hiding." Braithe said.

"What if it's a spy?" asked Zaro. Braithe thought for a second, before pulling a potato sack from a nearby crate, and slinging it over the strangers head, their mouth already bound by a gag he had ripped from his shirt earlier. Zaro climbed into the hole, and helped Braithe tie up the stranger, and then helping Dune pull them up.

Together the three boys pulled the person onto the main deck, where the family and the captain gathered. Upon seeing Braithes cut brow, Belle gasped and ran over.

"Braithe? What happened?" she cried. Dune and Zaro pulled out the limp body.

Lorian stepped forward warningly.

"A spy?" he asked.

Braithe cleared his throat. " I found them in the bottom of the ship, hiding. They attacked me, and I managed to grab them."

Lorian took a deep breath. Ruby and Rowan ran around the corner, and seemed to automatically know what was going on.

Lorian stepped forward, and everyone looked to him for directons.

"Let's see what the scoundrel has to say for themselves.." he declared, and pulled off the sack.

None of them expected to see this:

A young teenage girl, most likely about fifteen, was struggling before them. She had a heart shaped face, and shoulder length blonde/brown hair. Her skin was golden, honeyed, with a tan that was natural and perfect. Her tearfilled eyes were blueish green, and familiar. All the boys were shocked.

But what they weren't prepared for was Rowan to kneel down in shock and exclaim, "SERAFINA?"

***********

"So, let me get this straight," Zaro said, shaking his dark locks from his eyes.

"Serafina..is your sister?"

"Yes," Rowan answered, looking at Ruby. She stared right back at him. Lorian cleared his throat.

"And..why exactly is she here?"

Rowan took a deep breath. "I am making my way to The Lone Islands to find our father. I have gotten word of his whereabouts and look to seek him out. When I told Serra, she was upset at my leaving, we've always stuck together, see, and refused to let me leave without her. I didn't realise she would sneak aboard the ship! I apologise profusely, your majesty."

Lorian shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry for. We, more than anyone, know the value of family. She may stay on board, with the girls. They will lend her clothes and all necessary items."

Rowan breathed out in relief. He loved his little sister more than anything, and he hated being apart from her, but he had feared that she would be casted off the ship. Ruby seemed to sense his relief, and went to put her hand on his arm comfortingly.

Dune's jaw clenched.

"Still, one thing you haven't told us," Dune said, "Is why you are so eager to find the man that left your family alone."

Ruby turned to Dune, her face full of rage. Rowan looked down.

"That, Dune," Ruby hissed, "Is Rowan's business." Dune was just about to reply, when the door opened, and Belle walked in, clutching Serafina's small hand behind her. It wasn't until she was completely revealed that Braithe noticed how tiny she was.

And how extremely pretty.

He swallowed as her attention turned to him.

"My attacker.." he said slyly. He was shocked when she turned to him with a hiss in her voice and replied,

"Well, if it isn't _His Majesty._" Braithe clenched his jaw again.

Look's like she'd be a piece of work.

*********

**Sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual, I'm not feeling great.**

**I'll feel better if I have reviews ******

**Don't forget, characters!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Helllooo all.**

**I have just finished an essay- YESS.**

**So, I decided to celebrate- by putting up a new chapter.**

**But then, I thought- I'm going to spoil you guys, and do not one..but TWO new chapters today, and put them up at once. **

**I am in a writing mood; what can I say?**

**Hehehe.**

**Thanks as always to my kooky inspiration, Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper, otherwise known as the hillbilly cowgirl. Ehehhe.**

**I'll bet I'm going to get a message about that comment. LOL.**

**Alrighteoo, now. I have to say:**

**ANY LETTERS THAT ARE BEING WRITTEN IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE ONES AFTER IT, BY ANY MEMBER OF THE FAMILY, ARE NOT GOING TO BE SENT. THEY ARE WRITING IT MORE AS A DIARY ENTRY, BUT TO SOMEONE ELSE. THIS MAKES AN EASY WAY FOR ME TO TELL YOU WHAT IS GOING ON. AND..I have skipped a block of straight sailing. Explanation in the chapter.**

**Get it? Got it? Good. XD**

*************

"Okay, Kade. Now block..!" The six year old thrust his wooden practise sword across his chest to block the light hit Zaro threw at him. It was a late afternoon, and Zaro, Treyton and Belle were helping the two six year old boys learn how to manuvre the sword. Little Lizzie was sitting next to Belle with her back against a barrel, drawing.

It had been six months since they left Cair Paravel. The Dawn Treader had passed through the Seven Isles three months ago, and they had been travelling south towards the Lone Islands for another two. At the Lone Islands, they had bought three wooden childrens swords to keep the triplets occupied, and ever since the two little boys had been enamoured.

Braithe and Serafina had made it their mission to have a fight about something every day, mostly the fact that Briathe had power, and political influence, and choosed not to use it.

Ruby and Rowan had grown extremely close, much to Dunes anger. There had been many a time when he had asked Ruby to do something with him and gotten completely ignored.

Lorian had taken to helping little Tumnus walk everywhere. The two year old was giggly and loved to move, so Lorian happily took up the role of babysitter. At the moment, little Tumnus was sitting on the upper deck, breathing deeply after making it up the stairs. Lorian had one eye on him, and the other staring out into the horizon.

He couldn't believe it had been six months. Six, long horrible months since he lost his love.

Trisca..

Lorian's head span, and he began to gasp. His knuckes whitened as he grasped the railing, and bowed his head. The mere thought of her…

Suddenly he felt a tugging on his pants, and looked down to see Tumnus clutching his leg, and looking up at him, big brown eyes wide in concern. Lorian smiled sadly, and leant down to gather his tiny cousin in his arms. Tumnus put his hand on his cheek.

"Lor." The toddler babbled. Lorian smiled, and hugged him tighter. And before he could stop himself, and image of a little Telmarine baby filled his mind..with Trisca's tiny features mixed with his own…

Lorian swallowed. He missed her with all of his heart, all of his soul, all of his being. He would do anything for her to live again…

_That's enough, Lorian._ He thought. _She's gone._

And that thought alone nearly drove him insane.

********

"Sera?"

"What, Braithe."

"Why were you crying?" Sera looked up to Braithe across the table. All the family, excluding the little kids, and including Ruby, Rowan, and Serafina were sitting at the little wooden table, tucking into some chocolate Belle had brought along. Braithe had been sitting with his eyebrows all mashed together, deep in thought. Suddenly, he had put up his head and asked the question. Rowan's head had snapped to his sister, and the others had quietened down too.

Sera looked confused. "Excuse me?"

Braithe licked his lips. "When I first found you, in that small alcove in the bottom of the ship, why were you crying?" Sera's face was wiped clean, she looked shocked. Then, she seemed to realise herself, and coughed.

"I wasn't crying." She said smoothly.

"Yes, you were!" insisted Braithe. "I heard sobbing."

"Well, then, it must have been you." Said Sera angrily. Braithe snorted.

"Just tell me!" he said, getting fired up, "It can't be that important!" Serafina and Braithe both stood up at the same time, all the others frozen, not knowing what to do.

"OF COURSE, it wouldn't be important to a royal jerk like you!" Sera screamed.

"JUST TELL ME!" roared Braithe, truly angry.

"It is none of your business, Braithe!" Sera yelled, tears in her eyes. "Just leave it!"

Braithe threw his arms out. "Nothing is ever any of my business. Just tell me!"

"FOR ASLANS SAKE, NO!" Sera screeched. Braithe kicked a chair, fuming.

"TELL ME! NOW!"

Sera had had enough. She sniffed, still angry. "BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!" she yelled.

"Scared of what?" asked Braithe, still wild.

Sera seemed hysterical now, tears dripping down her face as she cried, "BECAUSE WHEN I WAS LITTLE, I FELL DOWN A WELL, AND WAS STUCK FOR THREE DAYS!" Braithe's jaw dropped, along with everyone elses. Sera sobbed and ran from the room. Rowan threw a furious look at Braithe and followed her.

The room was silent. Belle stood up, and walked over to Braithe.

And slapped him hard in the face.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted to know.." Braithe began.

Lorian piped up, "Braithe, it was obviously a terrifying experience for her. Go apologise." Braithe nodded and stood up. He left the room, and followed his nose out onto the deck, where he saw Rowan comforting a shaking Sera. Braithe approached, and Rowan looked up. He nodded, and left his sister with Braithe, going back inside, shutting the door behind him. Braithe approached the shaking girl, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Sera." He breathed. She hiccuped and looked up.

"S'okay." She whispered. "They were bound to know eventually." He stopped, unsure of what to do next. They stood and just looked at eachother for a second, before Braithe approached her, arms held out.

"Truce?" he asked weakly.

Sera smiled, lighting up her pretty face.

"Never." She hiccuped, and they hugged. The top of her head barely reached his chin, and he rested it there, thinking how nice this was. She pulled away and looked up at him, smiling.

"You're still a jackass, you know." She giggled.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I know."

***********

_Dear Belle,_

_My beautiful daughter, I write to you knowing that this letter would never reach you, but I will write it nevertheless. I miss you more than wors can describe, my sweet, and I hope you are all safe and well. _

_We have received the troops from Galma, Terabinthia, and the Seven Isles. When we recived word from them, we were all so proud, knowing that the first stage of your journey is complete. _

_But, I fear only Aslan can help us win this war. Jasif has many different legions and divisions in his army, and small attacks are getting worse each day. This war is far from over, though, as we have recieved assistance from our allying countries as well._

_We are all fine, although in the last battle Aamee received a severe leg injury that Lucy's cordial didn't completely heal, and Caspian was shot in the arm with an arrow. They are both alive, though, and healing. _

_I can not write more, as yet. More preparations need to be made. You have my hope, and my love._

_With love,_

_Father. _

*********

The Dawn Treader spotted the Lone Islands two days later. Braithe and Sera had become good friends, and hadn't fought since Sera's confession. Dune was happy in a twisted way, as they would reach the Lone Islands today, and that meant goodbye to Rowan. Hopefully.

The Dawn Treader moored off the coast, and the teenagers took their weapons and themselves in a rowboat to the land, leaving the little ones in safe care aboard the ship. The beach was white, and they ascended a small hill to where they saw a campfire in the distance. They approached, and met a group of about ten men feasting on a dead boar. Belle didn't look at the dead animals face, afraid it would be a Talking Beast. When their small group approached the fire, the leader of the band stood up. He was a fat, muscled man, with a dark beard and squinty eyes.

"Well, well well. What do we have here?" he asked, he and his group beginning to circle the teens. Belle drew herself close to Lorian, scared. Braithe and Zaro stood on either side of Sera, the smallest in the group. Ruby was in between Dune and Rowan. Treyton looked wary.

"I am Pug." The leader announced, and nodded to his men. They all grabbed at the teens, Belle letting out a scream. They were disarmed, and from somewhere Pug's men produces chains and shackles, which they attached to the teenagers wrists and ankles.

"More for the market!" Pug hollered, his men cheering.

Lorian froze. _Market? The slave market? No.._

*************

**There we go!**

**Okay, writing next one now. Pretty sure its gonna be my fave.**

**YEE!**

**REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okie-dokes, so heres the next chapter!**

**I better get lots of reviews for this..*shakes fist* hahaha.**

**Here we go; chapter 20! WOO! And it ends with a bangXD**

*************

Pug led the group of teenagers along the dusty path. It was late afternoon, and from what they could gather, the slave market was on tomorrow, so they only had the night to find a way to escape. As they passed a great, arching gate, obviously for a grand mansion, a greying man walked out.

"Pug!" he called.

"My Lord Illing." Pug bowed, so Lorian figured this man was powerful.

"What do we have here?" the man asked, and walked along the line of teenagers. When he reached Lorian, he gasped. He looked at him hard.

"I'll take this one." He said, and Lorian shook his head frantically. He looked at his cousins and extended family. There was no way he was leaving. Lord Illing saw him look at his family.

"I'll also take the three girls." The Lord said, and Pug nodded. Belle was thrust forward, and so was Ruby. But Sera clutched close to her brother, shaking her head. One of pug's men pulled her gag off, as well as the others.

"I wont leave my brother." She said, and pressed close to Rowan. Braithe and Zaro stepped closer to the siblings.

"We'll stay with them." Braithe assured Lorian. Dune and Trey nodded to Lorian.

"Take the girls," said Dune. "You know what to do." Ruby let out a cry and ran towards Dune, but was pulled back by Pug's men.

"No! Please, Dune! Don't be stupid." She cried.

"Lorian, take her." Dune said, and looked at Pug. "I thought we were in a hurry?" he asked.

"Quiet you." Said a henchman. The Lord nodded, and passed Pug a bag of coins. The chained group kept walking, pulled along by the slave traders. Once they were out of sight, Lord Illing turned to Lorian.

"Prince Caspian?"he asked.

"No." replied Lorian. "No, I am Prince Lorian. Caspian is my father. Who are you?"

"I was once a Lord on your grandfather's council. I was exiled." Lorian nodded.

The Lord continued, "Now, we need to hurry if we wish to save your friends."

"Family." Said Belle, looking at Ruby. "They're all family." The Lord nodded, and led them up towards his mansion.

"Now,"he said, "We'll need to contact your shipsmen.."

*********

As they approached the marketplace, Sara stood tall. She was strong, and brave. She knew that Lorian and the others would somehow save them. She hoped. They stayed in line as they walked through the dusty marketplace. Here, there and everywhere, there were groups of people standing around, most of them in chains. Up ahead there were several inns, and people were inspecting the slaves as they passed.

"Welcome to Narrowhaven." Pug sneered, pushing at Rowan. He just looked down at his little sister, checking she was alright. She looked back up at him bravely, her eyes grave.

They stopped near an inn, and people began to inspect them too, as they passed. Serafina was uncomfortable knowing that many men were looking her body up and down. Pug seemed to realise that too, and he pulled Sera to the front, undoing some of her laces at the top of her dress to expose some cleavage. Rowan and Braithe leapt forward at this, and the henchmen grabbed them, pulling them back. Sera was struggling too, her eyes alighting with fear for the first time.

Pug sneered at the young men, and called over a sleezy looking man from across the road to talk. The man approached Sera, looking her up and down like a horse, before squeezing her backside roughly. She squealed, and Braithe and Rowan leapt forward again, growling. Sera struggled as the mans' hands roamed her body, her eyes tearing up.

"I might have to look into this one tomorrow," said the man, and Pug grinned greedily. He pushed Sera back towards the boys, who caught her before she fell. She nodded, communicating that she was indeed alright.

The marketplace seemed to be clearing as the sun went down, and Pug turned to his men and new slaves.

"Righto boys, put them in the pits." The henchmen grabbed the teenagers roughly and started shoving them towards two large covered pits. They pulled off the caged tops, and shoved the boys into one. Sera stepped forward to the edge to jump in, trying not to think about the small, enclosed space. She knew she would have Braithe and Rowan with her, to comfort her.

But as she stepped forward, one of the henchmen closed the cage and started dragging her to the next pit. She struggled to no avail.

"No! NO! LET ME GO!" she screeched.

"No! BRING HER BACK!" Rowan was roaring.

"SERA!" Braithe yelled. They were struggling against the roof, trying to see her. The second henchman opened the cage and thrust her inside the pit, where she hit the ground hard. She looked around to see women's sympathetic faces. She was the youngest there. She wasn't even tall enough to see outside.

As she sat there and sobbed, she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see a young woman, probably about seventeen, staring at her in concern.

She was Telmarine, with the customary dark hair and brown eyes. She had true concern in her eyes.

"Come here.." she said softly, and hugged Sera. She sobbed her heart out.

"Shhh.." said the woman, and pulled her to the side of the pit. They curled up together for warmth, and the Telamrine stroked her hair, calming her, holding her while she cried.

And truthfully, she felt calmer.

Eventually, the pair sat up next to eachother.

"So, whats your story?" asked the Telmarine woman.

And Sera sat there and told her everything about herself, the Telmarine nodding slowly, truly listening. When Sera got to the point about the Dawn Treader, she didn't reveal names, because they had agreed not to until they met the Governor.

When Sera was finished, she looked up to the girl.

"Whats your story?" she asked.

"Well, I was born in Telmar, and moved to the outskirts with my father." She began.

" I loved it there. Although Telmarines are supposed to be harsh and everything, my father was amazing. He saw true beauty in things, and passed that on to me."

She took a deep breath, looking up at the nights sky dreamily.

"A year or so ago, I went to a ball in another country, and was attacked. A young Telmarine knight saved me. He was caring, considerate, and over the course of barely a week, we were in love. We had our own little place where we went to, it was beautiful."

Sera nodded, entranced.

"And then one night I went to help a friend, and I lost him."

"What happened?" Sera asked.

"A man tricked him. He held a knife to my throat, and knew a trick where he used the hilt to knock me on the back of my head and out of conciosuness, and then flipped the knife to the blunt side before drawing it across my throat. It was dark, my beloved couldn't have known."

Sera nodded.

"I woke up, and I was on a ship. I was locked in the brig; never freed, until we arrived here about a month ago. I've just been lucky that there hasn't been a market on yet."

"But there is tomorrow." Sera breathed.

"Yes," said the woman sadly. "There is." They both looked at their laps, closing their eyes.

"You've been a great help." Said Sera.

"You've been very brave." Said the woman. "I say, what is your name?"

"I'm Serafina. Sera for short."

"What a lovely name."

"And yours?"

The woman looked up gracefully and smiled.

"I'm Trisca." She said.

*************

**Hehehhehehehe.**

**YAYAYYAY!**

**Trisca is alive!**

**Hurray!**

**Sorry its short. **

**REVIEW XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, I know, ridiculous delay.**

**School has been INSANE, as well as a horrible case of writers block.**

**I know what I want to happen, but I just can't figure out the words.**

**So, last chappie was a bit of a surprise, eh?**

**Trisca is alive!**

**I have been waiting to write that for soooo long. **

**Okay, so in a couple of chapters we will have another letter from home, but not in the next couple. **

**So, here we go!**

**This one is for (my ghost-battling hillbilly cowgirl) Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper and shadowinthedark13 (LEGEND).**

*******************

As the sun rose over Narrowhaven, a large, incredible ship pulled into the docks. It had been seen in the wee hours of this morning, signalling to a fleet that must have been out of sight. As the magnificent vessel lowered its gangplank, a large group of armed soldiers marched off, followed by knights, and a figure in shining Narnian armour, worthy of a Prince. A High Prince.

Lorian took a deep breath as all the sailors in the area turned to stare at the group in awe. Good, it was drawing attention. The group halted in front of a group of sailors who were frozen on the dock, staring at the newcomers. The group split down the middle for the grandly-armoured prince, and he stepped up to the shocked sailors.

He bowed his head briefly at them, and they both bowed, seeing that this was clearly royalty.

"Rise, friends." Lorian said kindly. The men rose shakily to their feet.

"I am Prince Lorian." Lorian said, his back straight and a sparkle in his eye. Behind him, Ruby and Belle, both clothed in fine Narnian dresses, glanced at eachother, both remembering Queen Susan telling them about the day they met Caspian, and how he said the same thing; exactly the same way. Like father like son.

Lorian cleared his throat as he gently stared the men down.

"Where is the governor?" he asked.

"Up that hill, your majesty." Replied the shorter of the two men. The other nodded vigourously.

"Just follow the road through the slave market, Sire." He said. Lorian nodded, and the two men bowed to the group respectfully again. They kept marching, and Ruby and Belle quickened their pace so they could stand next to Lorian.

"So, what now, Lorian?" asked Ruby. Lorian cleared his throat again.

"We will deliberately go through the slave market, and pretend we didn't know it was a slave market, and then get the others out."

Ruby looked confused, and still a bit worried. Belle put a hand on her arm.

"Technically, these islands are still under Narnian rule. And by pretending we were signalling for a fleet, they will subject to our laws." Ruby nodded, still looking worried.

Lorian saw his friends worry, and took her hand.

"Dune will be fine, Rubes." He said gently. All Ruby could do was nod.

The group approached the town, straightening their backs, and getting back into formation. Lorian moved to the front, smiling at the girls as they went in the middle of the soldiers.

The small group marched on menacingly, the morning sun glinting off their shining armour.

***************

Braithe stood up quietly again, pushing at the lid of their ditch. He had to get out..he needed to! The others had submitted hours ago, but he refused. He needed to get out of here.

He needed to prove to himself that Serafina was alright.

Braithe once again threw his weight at the lid. No change. If only she were closer..! He could talk to her, tell her that everything was going to be alright..!

But they were too far away.

And the thought of her being alone was absolutely killing him.

The sounds of the awakening slavemarket were getting louder. Braithe knew from the other slaves that this was a relatively special event, and many people turned up to purchase…goods. The slaves around him began to stir from the sounds, and suddenly the door was wrenched open. A few men were pulled out, and there was the sound of a huge crowd, and a man yelling-

An auction.

Braithe prayed to Aslan that Lorian would arrive soon, before the women started getting plucked from their cage.

***********

Sera and Trisca were both awake, Sera clutching the older girl in terror.

Trisca kept stroking Sera's hair, doing her best to calm her as her heart began beating faster and faster. The women in the cage had all gathered together, saying final goodbyes and thanks for company to eachother. Sera closed her eyes, trying to think peaceful thoughts.

And only one persons face kept coming to mind.

His dark hair and eyes, the brooding demeanor, the feeling of him holding her tight.

Braithe..

A tear escaped her closed eyes and rolled down her cheek.

Would she ever see him again? To tell him how much she really cared?

Little did she know, he was doing the exact same thing in a pit on the opposite side of the marketplace.

Suddenly, the crowd went silent. Trisca and Sera looked at eachother in confusion, their ears listening intently. They heard the sound of a small troop marching, and a voice talking in the distance. They couldn't make out the words, but Sera pretty much guessed who it would be.

A particularly tall woman pulled herself up to the roof by her arms for a second, and dropped back down. She turned to the others.

"Why, they're all bowing..!" she exclaimed. Sera beamed.

They were saved.

The roof of the pit was wrenched open, and male slaves appeared at the top, and began pulling them all out, grins and tears of joy on their faces.

"We are free!" they were crying. In the chaos of bring pulled out, Sera lost sight of Trisca. Above ground, there was a massive mosh of slaves, all helping eachother.

"SERA!" someone called, and she wheeled around.

Braithe slammed into her, pulling her close to him in a hug. She buried her face min his chest, and sobbed.

"Shh.."he was cooing.

"I was s-s0 s-scared.." she stuttered, and Rowan appeared at his shoulder. He took his sister into his arms, and hugged her so tight she thought her ribs would break. Dune, Trey and Zaro appeared too, and embraced their tiny friend.

Dune yelled over the crowd, "Lorian has gone with the girls to see the governor. He'll sort it out."

"We have to get back to the Dawn Treader!" shouted Treyton. "Immediately!"

They all nodded, and started weaving their way through the crowd to the road. At the last second, Sera caught sight of Trisca, and slipped away to her. She could still see the boys. She hugged her friend.

"We are leaving." Sera said, looking at Trisca gently. "Where are you going?"

Trisca smiled. "I'm not sure yet, Sera."

Sera grabbed her friends hands.

"Come with us." She insisted. "Stay with my brother and I when we leave the Dawn Treader." Trisca's eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Sera just smiled and pulled her friend out to the road. They ran to catch up with the boys, but Trisca stayed back a little bit, so they wouldn't realise she was following them.

Trisca noticed a dark haired young man take Sera's hand, and her heart yeared for her lost love again. Her hand flew to her shell necklace from the Cliff at Cair. It was all she had left of him now. As the magnificent ship came into sight, the small group boarded, Trisca slipping behind them, and Sera quickly sneaking her to the room she shared with Belle and Ruby.

The two girls washed, and changed into clean dresses. Oh, how good it felt to be clean..! Thought Trisca.

Sera looked at Trisca when she exited the tiny bathroom, and gasped.

She hadn't noticed under all the grime exactly how beautiful Trisca was.

She did now.

They heard footsteps approaching, and Trisca ducked back into the bathroom. Sera tried to act natural as Ruby and Belle burst back into the room.

"Sera!" Belle cried, and the two girls flew at her, hugging her tightly and examining her bruises.

Meanwhile, Trisca was hiding in the bathroom, waiting for Sera to explain about her.

"Girls, I made a friend in the slave market. She practically saved my life.."

She heard one of the girls giggle.

"Oh, Sera, you brought her on didn't you? Come out, whoever you are!"

"Yes," cried the other girl, "Come out! I am Princess Belle and this is Lady Ruby! Come-"

Trisca had appeared in the doorway, her eyes wide, and unbelieving. Could she really have this much luck..?

Belle and Ruby had frozen, and Sera was looking at them all in confusion. There was a jolt as the ship left the docks, and it seemed to wake them all up.

"Ladies," Sera said gently, "This is-"

"TRISCA?!" screeched Belle and Ruby, and they threw themselves at the girl, all three of them crying with happiness.

"What happened?" asked Ruby.

"Never mind that, she can tell us all at once." Belle said, astonished.

"Us all?" Trisca askd timidly, trying to to hope. "Who else..?"

Belle took Trisca's hands, a smile lighting her face.

"Lorian is here too." She whispered, and all of Trisca's breath whooshed from her lungs.

**********

The boys were all sitting on deck, resting. The sun was about to set when Sera slipped out of the door on deck. Braithe immediately jumped up, Rowan's eyes following him knowingly. Sera smiled and they both sat down with the others.

"Where's Lorian?" asked Sera.

"Up on the sky deck." Replied Dune. "Sunsets are his..well…alone time.."

"Ever since Trisca." Treyton said sadly.

"Perfect." Whispered Sera, and she ran back inside to the cabins.

**************

Lorian stood alone on the sky deck, his back to the sunset. He took a deep breath, imagining the face of Trisca all those months ago. He bowed his head, and turned around to look at it.

And the beauty of what he saw nearly killed him.

The amazing Eastern Ocean sunset, behind a young woman whose beauty nearly shattered his heart. Trisca.

She smiled at him, and moved forward a step.

"Is this a dream..?" he breathed, and she shook her head.

"I am here, my love.." she whispered, reaching out her hand.

"Really..?" he replied, reaching his hand out too.

When they were a few inches away from eachother, he paused, afraid that when thy made contact, she wouldn't really be there. He reached further…

Their fingers touched as the brightness in the sky disappeared. Lorian closed his eyes…

And he still felt warm, fingertips beneath his own. He opened his eyes to find the spell of the sunset was gone.

But Trisca was still here.

He yanked on her hand, and pulled her body to his, his mouth covering hers immediately. In that kiss, they released all the passion they had for eachother, all the longing, the hurt, the sorrow of being apart.

Lorian pulled away, tracing her face with his fingers.

"I love you.."he whispered, and her smile was so beautiful he kissed her again.

"I love you too." She replied. Her lips found his again, their passion for one another somehow knocking them to the ground. They curled up together, alone on the skydeck, and stared at the stars.

All their wildest dreams were coming true.

**************

**So there we go!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**And review XD**

**It makes me update quicker.**

**XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay. So response wasn't as great for the last chapter.**

**I really enjoy getting reviews, it makes my day XD. **

**It kinda just feels like everyone has stopped reading, and it sucks, cus I'm working really hard to pump out decent chapters…**

**So, please, review ******

**Let me know if it is worth continuing.**

**Thanks always to Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper, and shadowinthedark13..you guys rock. XD**

**Here we go…**

*****************

Braithe stood at the back of the ship, staring into the water. All afternoon he had been standing here, trying, and failing miserably, to figure out why he couldn't stop thinking about a certain girl.

A certain girl with blueish green eyes, and hair pulled back in a messy ponytail…

He couldn't; he just couldn't have a thing for Sera.

No. He had sworn not to go there. She was the one person who could shut him down, challenge him, win a fight.

And now he finally realised his feelings for her.

She had changed him, remarkably, with no intention of doing so. She had shown him that there was more to life than just flirting.

And for once in his life, he didn't know what to do.

Should he tell her? Not tell her?

His feet seemed to make the decision as they drove him to her cabin.

*****

Lorian and Trisca were lying on the skydeck, just lying, and staring off into space. They had been there all night, and all morning, just enjoying eachothers company. Lorian threaded his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She giggled.

"I love you, you know." He whispered.

"I love you too." They both smiled, and Trisca pulled herself closer to kiss him. They both got lost in the passionate kiss, and Lorian pulled Trisca on top of him, his fingers trailing down her spine. She shivered and they broke apart.

"Ooh, you can't tease me, Lorian.." she giggled, and he continued trailing her spine, putting more pressure, and kissing her neck sneakily, while rolling them over so he was on top. He held himself close, but up on his arms, afraid of putting too much weight on her.

He thought he was winning.

At least until she rolled them back on their sides, and crawled on top of him, her legs on either side of his stomach, leaning down to kiss him.

Lorian's fingers stopped dancing on her spine, and flattened out to travel to her waist.

But Trisca wasn't done yet. She removed her mouth from his, and trailed kisses down his neck, until she was under his ear. Her hands slipped under his shirt, and traced his muscles like she always wanted too. Lorian growled in pleasure and flipped them back over, taking control again.

This was no longer a game, they were getting carried away.

Right there on the sky deck.

It being the sky deck, Reepicheep happened to be climbing up to look into the distance. When he reached the railing, he saw Prince Lorian on top of Lady Trisca, both of them oblivious to his prescence. The mouse warrior cleared his throat loudly, and they both sat up, looking at eachother guiltily.

"Your Majesty. My Lady." He said diligently. Lorian cleared his throat.

"You, wont tell anyone what you saw, Reep?" he asked.

The mouse nodded. "Though I daresay your appearances will tell the tale, young Prince." And with that he scurried away.

Trisca and Lorian looked at eachother guiltily. She giggled.

"Well, that was.."

"Interesting.." Lorian finished. They laughed, and stood up, brushing themselves off, and straightening up. As they approached the small ladder, Lorian jumped off first, helping Trisca down. Before she was on the ground, however, he pulled her into his arms, bridal style, and swirled her around to face-

His family.

Oh, crap.

They all looked at the couple, eyebrows raised, before bursting out laughing.

*********

Braithe knocked lightly on the door to Sera's room before entering. She was kneeling on the floor, a large heshen sack next to her, clearly packing.

"What's going on?" Braithe asked, confused. Sera looked up at him.

"Packing." She answered.

"I can see that," he laughed, "But what for?"

Sera smiled sadly. "Because we reach Terabinthia in three days."

"Yes, and?"

Sera looked at him. "Braithe, that's where Rowan and I were going to. To find father, rememeber?"

Braithe stopped. "So, you're leaving for..for good?"

Sera nodded sadly.

Braithe closed his eyes in disbelief. Just when he was going to tell her how he felt..!

He felt a warm touch on his arm, and opened his eyes to find Sera looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm really going to miss you, Braithe." She said. She made to hug him, but he pushed her away, anger suddenly filling him. She looked at him in shock.

"I thought I meant something to you, Sera?" he yelled.

"You do!" she cried, "But I came here for my brother, I can't just leave him!"

"WHY NOT?" Braithe roared, and for once Sera cringed. "I had to leave my family!"

"Braithe, listen, please, listen to yourself!" Sera said, tears flowing openly down her cheeks.

"Sera-No! You-You can't just leave!" he yelled, and she shook her head.

"Braithe, I have to. I have to!" she sobbed, and crumbled to the floor. She couldn't fight with him anymore. She just couldn't.

Braithe had his mouth open to yell again, but the door banged open to reveal Rowan and Dune. They both saw Braithe towering above a sobbing Sera, and acted on impulse. Rowan leapt at Braithe, ready to pummel him, but Dune grabbed him just in time. They struggled, and the rest of the family arrived. Ruby pushed Braithe out of the way, to reach the distraught Sera, and he felt remorse fill him. He felt Zaro tugging at his arm, and he let his twin lead him from the room. Rowan was still trying to hit him; but was being restrained by Dune and Lorian. Trisca and Belle were looking at the scene in confusion.

Zaro pulled him to their cabin, where Braithe stumbled over and laid down, covering his face with his hands.

"What have I done?" he hissed at himself.

"Tell me what happened." Said Zaro. Braithe sat up and looked at his twin sadly.

"She's leaving, Zaro. She's staying in Terabinthia." Zaro let out his breath and bit his lip.

"You fell something for her, don't you Braithe." Braithe nodded.

"Well, I think telling her would be a good option."

"I was going to!" Braithe huffed, "But then I went in and saw her packing.."

"And you lost your temper." Zaro nodded.

"Yup."

"I still think you should tell her."

"You thi-"

"Think so? I know so."

"Right then."

The twins looked at eachother in complete understanding.

"Now?" Zaro laughed.

*************

Braithe knocked on the door for the second time that day. This time Sera opened it, looking up at him sadly. She bit her lip.

"Can I come in?" he asked hesitantly. She nodded and opened the door for him. He closed it behind him.

"I-I'm sorry, Sera."

"I know." She whispered.

"I just don't want you to leave."

"Why not?" she asked shyly.

"Because, Sera," he said quietly, "I-"

The door opened again and Braithe turned to it. Sera looked around Braithe to see Rowan standing there again, livid.

"What the hell do you want, Braithe?"

"Look, Rowan,I.."

"NO. I don't want to hear this from you again." Ruby appeared behind Rowan, and tugged on his arm.

Braithe stepped forward to Rowan.

"Go ahead. Hit me. Aslan knows I deserve it. I didn't mean to snap at Sera, I.."

Sera appeared between the two males.

"Alright, that's enough."

"No, Sera it isn't. I want you to stay on the Dawn Treader. Come with us."

"What?" hissed Rowan.

"You really want me to stay?" asked Sera, smiling at Braithe.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Then I'll stay." She whispered. Braithe smiled at her adoringly and hugged her. He knew now that this wasn't the time to tell her how he felt, not yet.

"But, Braithe, I want to find my father too." Braithe pulled away and looked at her.

"We'll help." Ruby put in, looking at Rowan. He smiled at her happily. "I want to help." Rowan put his arm around Ruby.

The two males, now over their anger, nodded at eachother. Sera and Braithe sat down to talk about the voyage, and Rowan and Ruby walked back out on deck. Rowan kept his arm around Ruby, and she smiled at him gracefully.

Dune watched them in the corridor, smiling at eachother, Rowan's arm slung about her shoulders. He clenched his jaw and walked back into his cabin, shutting the door behind him.

*********

**Okay, so there we have it. Sorry about the delay again, next one wont be as long; promise. **

**I have been cured of my writer's block, so things should run a bit smoother. Some interesting things are coming up, so stay tuned.**

**OOH. IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW. I AM INTERESTED TO KNOW HOW MANY READERS I HAVE. **

**AS USUAL, ANY IDEAS/CHARACTERS/ ANYTHING CAN BE PUT IN REVIEWS. I ALWAYS REPLY.**

**Thanks guys ;)**

**OOH, and I just realised- this chapter marks 40, 000 words! WOO, PARTY!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys!  
Okay, so I'm in trouble from Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper, and was told that my apology had to include two new chapters. I'm not sure if I can pump out two, but I'll do my best!  
MASSIVE thanks to the reviewers of the last chapters-I hope you guys will review more often, because it was really interesting to see how many readers I had. So thanks!  
Okay, so here we go!**

******************

"Rowan?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Are you leaving soon?" Ruby looked up at Rowan through her long eyelashes. Rowan sighed and looked to his feet.

"Yes, Ruby. I have work to do." Ruby put her hand on his arm.

"After you find your father, what will you-?"

"Look, Ruby," Rowan sighed, "I'm leaving. Thats that."

Ruby nodded. "I just thought.." she stuttered, "That maybe you'd stay..for me."

Rowan took a deep breath and looked at the redhead.

"Ruby, you're a fantastic girl.." Rowan sighed. "I..I think I gave you the wrong impression." He looked at her apologetically. Ruby couldn't breathe.

"So, all the affection..the chivalry.." Ruby gasped, "Was all..lies?" Rowan grabbed her hands.

"No, no, Ruby, it wasn't lies. I like you..I really do..but I don't have time for this right now."

"No time for this?" Ruby repeated, confused.

"I have work to do, Ruby, so much to do!" Rowan said, seeming hysterical.

Ruby took a deep breath and bit her lip. "I..I understand." She squeezed his hands. "Really, I do." She forced a fake smile on her face. He smiled back at her, obviously believing the lie. He patted her hands, and stood up.

"I must go pack."

"Yeah," Ruby said quickly in a voice that didn't sound like her at all. "Just go. I have w-work to do anyway." Rowan smiled and left the deck. Ruby sat for a second, revisiting the conversation again, and every look, every touch Rowan had ever given her. She gasped for air, and fled down into the cabins, picking one at random and locking the door behind her. She turned around, still gasping, and huffed when she saw Dune, wearing no shirt and clearly getting dressed.

The look on her face must have been desperate, because Dune dropped his shirt and almost ran over to her. She let the tears escape as her best friend pulled her close, Ruby sobbing openly on Dune's shoulder. He hugged her tight, and sat her down on the bed. She told him what happened, and he showed what he was truly made of. He showed her why he was her best friend, the one she could talk to about anything. He showed her this not by talking, but by just holding her as she cried, telling her it would be alright, that Rowan was an idiot if he couldn't see what a great girl Ruby was.

When she had calmed down, they laid down side by side on the bed, until Ruby fell asleep. Dune looked at her peaceful face, and smiled, knowing that his company had done the trick. He looked out the small porthole to find that it was dark, and settled down as well, sleep taking over him almost instantly.

********

"Dammit!" yelled Zaro, as his six year old cousins circled me.

"Zaro said a bad word!" cried Kade to his older cousins. Belle giggled and cuddled little Tumnus closer. Kade and Dorian smirked at eachother before attacking Zaro together with their small wooden swords. Zaro winced as they poked him.

"Okay..okay..thats enough guys.." Trisca giggled, laying back on Lorians chest.

The entire group were sitting on the deck, in a circle, watching the two little boys battle had been learning how to fight for months now, and were getting extremely good. Little Lizzie on the other hand, preferred to use a tiny bow the Captain had made for her, that shot blunt arrows. She too, was getting quite good.

In one week , by Drinian's predictions, the Dawn Treader would reach the second of the Lone Islands, where Rowan would depart. He was still quite silent on the fact that his little sister was staying, and was often shooting Braithe dirty looks.

The group was relaxing that afternoon, soaking up the endless flow of sun.

Suddenly, they heard a shout.

"LOOK! There! In the water!" a crew member shouted. Everyone bolted to the side to see a dark shape in the water. The shape seemed to separate, and floated closer. It was two young men, both with dark hair, and tanned skin. They were swimming strongly towards the boat, and two ropes were thrown down to them.

A few minutes later, they were coughing and spluttering on the deck, and the Narnians were looking at them in interest. They were dressed strangely, in what looked like uniforms, with long, navy trousers, and white shirts and ties.

Automatically Lorian's mind flew to the storybooks back in Cair, pictures of his mother and aunts and uncles when they returned to Narnia to help his father. He remembered the strange clothes were called 'uniforms', and were required in schools.

The others seemed to realise this too. The two teenage boys sat up, looking around in wonder.

"Wow.." they both sighed, and seemed to realise the others presence. The two young men looked at eachother, and at the others. All the males were standing protectively in front of the females, looking anxious. The two boys stood up.

"I am Prince Lorian of Narnia." Lorian said regally. "Who are you?"

One of the boys cleared his throat, while the other just stared.  
"I'm..er..Luke..of..er...Finchely." he said, pulling at his collar. He elbowed the other boy, who snapped out of his trance.

"I'm Curtis.." he stuttered. He stared again. "So Pete was telling the truth.."he said under his breath. Dune cleard his throat.

"Er..Pete?" he asked.

Curtis rubbed his neck. "I..er..A teenager used to help look after me when I was little..he er..told me stories about a place called Narnia..I was only like five.."

Dune stared at him, and then looked at Lorian, who was equally as shocked.

"What happened to him? Peter I mean?" asked Zaro.

"He..died. In a train accident. His brother and two sisters as well."

The entire group gasped and looked at eachother.

"We need to talk." Lorian said briefly, and the group settled back down on the deck.

*********

"So..so you're saying..that we're in another world?" Luke asked Lorian.

"Yes. Narnia. And you come from the same world as my mother?"

"Susan?" asked Curtis, rubbing his face.

"That is her."

Luke exhaled, and ran his fingers through his hair. Lorian and Dune were sitting with them in their cabin. The boys were still confused. Dune leant forward.

"Tell me, what do you know of my father?"

Curtis furrowed his brow. "Peter was a teenager when I was very little. I remember I had a nightmare one night and he told me a story..of another world. He was High King, and Emund was King, and Susan and Lucy Queens..there was a lion..?"

"Aslan.." breathed Lorian, and he and Dune looked at eachother.

"So…what happens now?" asked Luke. "Can we go home?"

"We are sailing for the utter east, Aslan's country, in search of him..for the war. He may be able to send you home." The boys nodded. Dune continued.

"We can supply clothes, and a cabin for you to share."

"Thanks." Luke nodded. The door creaked open, and Belle stuck her head in.

"I have some clothes.." she said, smiling at the two newcomers. Curtis smiled back, but Luke stared at the pretty girl, his mouth open. Belle giggled and edged forward with the clothes. Lorian took them from her, and gestured with his eyes.

"Right. I'll..er..leave you to it." Belle laughed, and exited the cabin.

"Who was that?" Luke asked breathlessly.

"My little sister." Growled Dune, and Luke straighted up.

"Oh, er, sorry. I know what you mean..my little sister is the same."

"You have a sister?" asked Lorian.

"Yeah. She's fifteen. She would have loved this place. She has an incredible imagination."

Lorian smiled. "A pity she didn't come too."

"Yeah," Luke agreed. The two Narnians left, so the English could change into the strange clothes. When they were done, they sat down on the bed.

"This is surreal…" Luke breathed, rubbing his face.

"I can't believe Pete was telling the truth," Curtis said, amazed. They looked at eachother.

"We better go outside, and meet the family." Luke suggested.

"Don't make any moves at the Princess, or Dune might kill you." Luke laughed.

"I'll do my best." He snorted. They stood, and went out onto the deck, where the group was sitting around laughing. Lorian looked up at the footsteps, Trisca lying on his chest.

"Oh, guys, I'd like you to officially meet Luke and Curtis. They are from our parents world, and Curtis even knew Uncle Peter when he was little." The group all smiled at the newcomers. Lorian cleared his throat.

"Boys, this is..Zaro, Braithe, Sera, Ruby, you know Dune, Treyton, Belle, Rowan, and my Trisca." All the introductions were accompanied by a wave and a smile. The two boys took a seat, and conversation re started.

That night, the two newcomers went to bed late, after looking in awe at the Narnian sky, tracing the constellations in wonder. Curtis dreamed of Peter telling him the stories, and Luke dreamed of his little sisters imaginative face.

*******

The boys had been on the Dawn Treader for two days. They were fitting in spectacularly with the family, both showing interest in swordplay, and learning from Lorian. The two six year old boys took great pleasure in beating their elders while sparring, seeing as the two teenagers had practically no experience.

Treyton was sitting on the very tip of the bow, his favourite place to sit. He could stare out into the ocean, and dream about Aslan's country, and what it would be like to live there. He wondered if maybe, Aslan would let him stay, instead of returning home, to all the death, wars, and sorrow..

Wait. What was he thinking? Ask Aslan if he could abandon his family? What was wrong with him? Treyton loved his family more than anything in the world, but for some reason, he felt without purpose. Like there was nothing for him in Narnia anymore.

He was mulling in these strange thoughts when he heard a high pitched scream. He span to look down on the deck to his family, who all seemed clam, and obviously hadn't heard anything. He looked back out to sea, thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him.

Until he heard another high pitched scream.

Treyton scanned the water, and found a dark shape in the water a little distance away. The person was obviously struggling to stay afloat, so Treyton acted on instinct. He jumped from the bow, into the cold water, ignoring his older brother's shouts. He swam strongly towards the person, who was struggling to keep their head up.

"Calm down!" he ordered, before pulling the person behind him as he swam back to the boat. Treyton and the stranger collapsed onto the deck, coughing and breathing heavily. Trey sat up, and looked down at the stranger.

It was a girl. With raven black hair, which was long, down to her waist. Her eyes were an electric blue, and her features small. As she looked up to the group surrounding her, her face filled with wonder.

"What-?" she began, but was interrupted by Curtis and Luke bounding up behind the group.

"Whats going on?" yelled Curtis, pushing to the front. Luke followed suit, and froze as the girl turned to him.

"GRACE!" he yelled, and lifted the girl into the air, spinning her around. He set her back on her feet, and spun her around to face everyone.

"Everyone, this is-" he began, but she cut him off.

"I'm Grace." She said, "Luke's sister." She looked at the sopping wet Treyton who was still looking at her in amazement-she believed in Narnia so fast!

"Thankyou for saving me," she smiled, and he felt his heart beat faster. He reached out and took her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"Anytime, milady." Treyton grinned.

***********

**So there we are!**

**Sorry again about the delay. Action soon, and soon we will hear from Narnia.  
The more reviews I receive, the quicker I will update ********  
So review ******


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Guys!**

**Another update, I'm cool,I know.**

**I realised I am nearing 100 reviews, and I really can't wait to get there.**

**I have to say, I always look at the number of reviews on any story, and it tells you whether or not it is good. **

**I've been looking around for some good Narnian Romances, and I can't seem to find any. Anyone wanna give me a heads up?**

**I always love reading new ones. XD**

**If you have any questions, chuck them in a review, and send them my way. **

**Big thanks to everyone who's reading and REVIEWING.**

**AND I want to hear who everyones favourite characters in my story are. **

**I'm sincerely interested. **

**AND I just wrote out the plot for the remainder of the story. **

**No more writer's block for me!**

*****I AM SAD TO SAY, THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED SOON. BUT DON'T WORRY! I WILL DO A SEQUEL, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE. I HAVE SOME GOOD IDEAS, AND I AM NOT GONNA WASTE THEM. **

**Here we go!**

**Thanks especially to **

**Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper- read her story 'The King and Queen of New' (insert super awesome secret handshake here- love you hillbilly cowgirl!)**

**shadowinthedark13- read her story 'Always a Tomorrow' (legendddddd)**

**Thanks for being my inspriation guys!**

******************************

The majestic Dawn Treader was half a days journey away from the second Lone Island, Terabinthia. The three newcomers were in awe of the great ship, always exploring. The little children had taken to the strangers extremely well, the triplets following them around all the time.

After having various conversations with Grace, Belle had ascertained that she had a huge imagination, and didn't need to see something to believe in it. Treyton always seemed to have one eye on the pretty girl, something about her putting him off, taking him to a place that he liked. A lot.

The girls had supllied Grace with dresses, and they really suited her. She already seemed..Narnian.

At this very moment, the girl in question was perched in the crows nest, staring out into the horizon, a faint smile on her face. Treyton had climbed up to talk to her, and had found her in this sort of trance. He stopped, and just took in the sight of her for a while. She looked so honest; so free.

He wished he felt the same.

There was nothing he wanted more than true adventure, to be in a place that was entirely new, not just na extended version, like this voyage. Grace had already achieved that.

"Hello Prince Treyton." She said, her back still turned to him.

"How'd you know it was me?" he laughed, climbing up into the small space with her. She turned around, smiling.

"Somehow, I just knew." He grinned.

"We'll arrive in Terabinthia today." He said, poiting out at the dark shape in the distance.

"What about after that?" she asked, curiosity framing her features.

"After that is the unknown."

"That's where the real adventure starts." She smiled, and he returned it.

"Whats it like?" Treyton said quickly.

"What's what like?" Grace replied.

"What is it like to go somewhere completely new, unlike anything you've ever imagined?"

"Amazing." She breathed. "I have always hoped, dreamed, that something else was out there, just waiting to be discovered."

Treyton smiled. He had always felt exactly the same way.

*********

The Dawn Treader docked in the bay of Terabinthia early that afternoon. The royals took a few rowboats and a small guard into the island.

They followed a rocky path for about half an hour before coming across a small villiage. It was obvious, though, at second glance, that all was not well. There were small fires everywhere, people crowded around in small huddles, babies crying..

Lorian approached the closest group warily. He bowed to the villiagers.

"I am Prince Lorian, of Narnia." The group gasped and bowed. The others hurried forward to pull them to their feet.

"What happened here?" asked Curtis in awe.

"Keegan's men." One of the men answered shakily.

"And who is this Keegan?" asked Belle gently.

"He is a savage. His men take all our grain, and leave us with nothing. We've tried everything."

"Have you fought back?" asked Dune quietly. The man looked at him hard.

"That was what this was supposed to be; we were preparing for them."

A girl stepped forward. She was probably around sixteen, with long, light brown hair twisted into a bun.

"They got here first, your majesties."

"Please, no formailities here." Lorian said, taking her hands. "When will they return? Do you have any idea?" The girl bowed her head.

"I believe tomorrow."

"Then we'd better start preparing." The girl looked up at him, her eyes shining in hope.

"Thankyou, your majesty..!" she cried. The small group separated, and Trisca wrapped her arms around Lorians waist, resting her head on his back.

"That was amazing my love." She said. He span around, embracing her.

"It is my duty. I couldn't just leave…" Trisca leaned up and pecked him lightly.

"I know." She bustled off with Grace to douse some small fires.

*********

Together with the villiagers, a small battle plan had been divised by the royalty. Veryone had hiding places, and everything was prepared. Lorian had tried to send the girls back to the ship, but they too had a plan.

Ruby, Belle, Trisca, Sera and Grace had stolen some swords and mens clothes from the villiage stock. They knew their forces needed all the men they could get. A kindly old woman who also was a feminist had snuck them into her home, so the boys wouldn't know they were staying. Ruby was swinging her knives, liking the feel of them in her hands again. Belle was sharpening her light sword, her eyes reflecting the silvery glow. Trisca was tightening her bow, often holding it up to check various details. Sera was playing around with a crossbow that Braithe had taught her to operate aboard the ship. And Grace? Grace was sitting there uncomfortably, playing with the fabric of her dress. Trisca noted her unease, and sat down next to her.

"What is it Grace?" she asked gently. "Are you nervous?"

"Its not that…I…I don't know how to fight." She said quietly. Trisca bit her lip.

"Oh." Grace nodded.

"I-I'm not like you all! Mighty warriors, all of you! Even Curtis and Luke know how to use a sword! They fenced back home! I have NO IDEA." She threw her hands up in defeat.

"You can't get back to the ship, Grace." Ruby said, thinking.

"Yes, I know. How can I be of use?"

"You need to stay hidden." Said Belle. "Keep a sword with you though. Just in case."

"But I don't know how to use it."

"They don't know that. Just swing away?" suggested Sera. Grace nodded, and smiled at the girls. They slept a few hours away, and woke early to prepare. As they pulled on the rough armour, they discusses tactics to stay hidden from the boys.

"Once the fight starts, it won't really matter." Said Trisca, pulling her bow and quiver onto her back. The other girls nodded, as the old woman who had housed them entered the room.

"Be safe, my girls." She said, and they all hugged her.

"Thankyou for everything, Millow." Belle said sincerely, gripping the old womans hands. The girls nodded at eachother, and left the small house.

The group were splitting up to go to their hiding places, when a great shout was heard, and a large group of horsemen cam galloping from the close by forest, shouting and waving axes. The remaining villiagers bolted to their places, and only with luck were they not seen. The horses galloped into the deserted villiage, looking around cautiously. The leader, Keegan, looked around with a cruel smile on his face.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..!" he called jeeringly. His men laughed cruelly. Suddenly Lorian, hiding behind a shed, had had enough. He told his men to wait, and he, and he alone, stepped out into the middle of the villiage.

When Trisca saw Lorian step out alone, her heart nearly stopped. What was he thinking..?! But she obviously forgot that Lorian possessed the passion and wit of a Telmarine, and the courage and heart of a Narnian.

"And who is this boy?!" Keegan yelled jeeringly. He looked Lorian up and down.

"I am Prince Lorian, protector of these lands, in honour and service of my father, High King Caspian." Keegans cruel smile faltered.

"Prince or not, a common sword is enough to cut you down with the rest." He replied, and Trisca nearly cried with relief when all the villiagers and Narnians ran from their places, roaring in anger.

The fight began instantly, and the disguises the girls had donned started to fall off, revealing them for who they truly were. Sera aimed everywhere with her crossbow, shooting wildly.

Trisca was shooting too, her eyes always searching for Lorian. When she found him, she began to make her way over to him, finally shooting a man who was about to cut him from behind.

"Trisca!" he yelled when she appeared. They fought side by side, Lorian swinging expertly, and Trisca nocking arrow after arrow…

Ruby and Dune had already found eachother, and Dune was smart enough not to challenge her right to fight. They fought back to back intensly, both knowing eachothers moves and keeping up easily.

Curtis, Luke, Belle and Braithe were gathered together, striking the barbarians down as they came.

"Duck!" yelled Curtis as an axe cam swinging at Belle's head. He cut him down quickly.

Zaro and Treyton were focusing on knocking men off horses, to that the villiagers had a better chance of fair combat.

Rowan and Braithe were fighting near eachother, when they noticed at the same time that the girls had joined the fight. There was a break in adversaries, and they looked at eachother.

"Sera?" asked Rowan worridly, before beginning a new fight with a mad axeman.

"I'll find her!" yelled Braithe, and he scanned the small battlefield. It was then he noticed Keegan aiming a crossbow at Rowan, aiming at his heart. But before he could shoot, however, another arrow hit him in the leg, making him stumble and fall. Braithe looked up to find Sera holding her crossbow, looking well. She caught his eye, and began making her way over to him.

He was discracted, however, by another adversary, who he took down relatively quickly. Once that small fight was over, Braithe realised that Keegans men seemed to be fleeing, on horses or on barefoot. Some villiagers were following them, shouting and waving weapons.

The fight was over.

Except for in the case of Rowan, who was still fighting hard with a mad axeman. He didn't seem to realise another man was approaching his back with a large broadsword. There was a yell, and Sera appeared at her brothers back.

Braithe immediately began running towards the scuffle, sword at the ready.

He seemed to know what would happen before it did.

Just as Rowan finally took down his partener, he turned to see the man slash wildly at his little sisters chest.

His sword cut her deep, from shoulder, dragging down to her hip, red immediately seeping through her clothes, and her knees giving way.

An arrow took down the man who had injured her, but Braithe couldn't care less. He reached Sera, and crouched down next to her with her brother, looking into her wide eyes. Her hands weakly touched her wound.

"Don't you dare close you eyes Serafina!" Braithe yelled at her.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" roared Rowan. A man ran up to them.

"I am a healer. Get her inside." He said, and the two most important men in Sera's life carried her into a hut. The healer began work on her immediately.

"She will be fine, your majesties." He said. The healer did everything he could, and turned to them.

Braithe heard Rowan gasp, but he was lost for words.

The man was looking at them with speckled, blue green eyes that seemed achingly familiar. This was who Rowan and Ser had been seeking- he just knew it.

Their father.

******************

**There we have it! **

**Sera will be fine guys, but the repercussions of her injuries will strike soon. **

**Okay, so REVIEW ;0**

**And remember in your reviews, I want:**

***YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTERS**

***ANY IDEAS/ANYTHING**

***WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT A SEQUEL**

***AND GOOD NARNIAN ROMANCES. I DON'T CARE HOW LONG OR NOT THEY ARE. I WILL READ AND REVIEW ;)**

**thanks guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hiiiii!**

**I know, I know, I've been slacking off this week. **

**Just heaps of stuff has been happening, and I've been flat out.**

**PLUS, here in Australia, summers coming, and it is STINKING hot at school.**

**So, I will update again on the weekend, but I thought I might write a bit now XD**

**I'm so thoughtful :)**

**Again, guys, I am asking for some good stories!**

**Anyone who knows of a good one, or is writing, let me know the name and I will read and review.**

**And probably even add you to my story alerts XD**

**Okies, so if I get a decent amount of reviews for this chaper, I hit 100! I am ssoooooooooo excited! And I promise I will give a shoutout to whoever gives me my 100****th**** review XD**

**Thanks a heap to all those lovely people who review every chapter, like my awesome buddie, Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper, shadowinthedark13, trichwin, and Love-Pink 26. That's all I can rattle off, off the top of my head XD**

**But thanks to everyone, and I want you to review me XD.**

*******************

Rowan stared at his father.

They were so alike..

His father, Dernan, had just finished telling the story of his absence. It turned out that when Rowan was still very little, and his and Sera's mother was pregnant with Sera, the man had left Galma, on a merchants whip, as he was a crewman. The voyage was only meant to last a few months, with Dernan returning to his wife and family soon.

But tradegy had struck, and a group of rebels had attacked the ship, and kidnapped Durnan and other crewmen to use as slaves. However, on their arrival at the Lone Islands, Durnan had escaped, along with three other men, and they had worked their way to the third island of Terabinthia.

There they had settled, Durnan studying medicine, but realising long ago that he could never return to his wife and children-his wife would simply think that he needed money, or something, and didn't love her anymore.

But the truth was, he did love her, more than anything in the world, ashe assured his silent children. He then was struck with grief when Rowan told him that his mother had died when Sera was ten, and he thirteen.

The small family were now all gathered together in a hug over the injured Sera's bed. She coughed, and they released her, looking down to check she was alright.

Durnan, checked the white bandages, and nodded. Sera smiled at him, and he kissed her forhead. It seemed so natural, so paternal, that Sera didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Durnan grinned again, and left the small house, to find the group of Narnian's sitting outside. He bowed deeply.

"Please, no formalities for you, Durnan." Said Belle kindly. The others nodded, and Braithe came back into his view. He had obviously been pacing ever since Sera was injured. He ran up to Durnan.

"How is she? Is she alright?" he asked frantically. Durnan put a hand on his shoulder.

"She will be fine, young Prince. Go; see her."

Braithe nodded quickly, obviously still not completely convinced, and ducked into the small hut. Durnan turned to the other royals.

"Prince Lorian?" he asked. "Might I have a word?"

Lorian looked confused, but nodded, and Durnan led him towards the open field. Lorian perched himself on the fence.

"What is it, Durnan?" he asked, unsure.

Durnan began to pace.

"I have noticed your cousin, Prince Braithe has been getting extremely close with my daughter; tis quite obvious." He said, smiling.

"Well, yes..they have a strange relationship.." Lorian said slowly. Durnan continued.

"And I have come to understand that Serafina wishes to join you on the rest of your voyage?"

"Yes, she has expressed that wish. And we are happy to have her. She is a part of our family."

"Yes, I realise that you feel that way. However…" Lorian breathed out.

"You feel protective for your daughter…I understand." Lorian said, cutting Durnan off. "But they will have us all watching over them..they are respectful to eachother.."

Durnan laughed. "I should bloody well hope so!" he chuckled, but reagained his seriousness almost immediately. "But that isn't the problem."

Now Lorian was confused.

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"Sera's injuries are severe. I am sad to say it will take her a long time to recover."

"And..?"

"And she can't recover on a ship, my Prince."

"Oh." Lorian bit his lip. He could see Durnan was right, but still…how would Braithe take it? Sera was more than just a friend to him, any fool could see that.

"I will tell Braithe. I'm not sure how he'll take it, but we don't exactly have a choice." Durnan nodded sadly.

"I have already told Sera. I'm sorry, but I think she should tell him." Said Durnan. Lorian nodded.

"I daresay it will be difficult."

************

"Sera?"

Braithe edged around the thin door, into the small room where Sera lay on a rough bed, propped up with pillows. She beamed when he came in, her entire face lighting up. The smile held for a second, until something in her face seemed to pucker, and she grew sad. He rushed to her side immediately.

"What is it, whats wrong?" he asked. She tried to smile.

"N-Nothing." She said shakily. He took her hands, and rubbed them between his own, trying in vain to warm her up, make her more comfortable.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked, letting go of her hands so he could begin tucking blankets around her small form. "Do you need anything?

She giggled. "Ooh, Braithe, you sound like an old housewife. Hush."

He shut up immediately, and that got her giggling.

"By Aslan, I'd never thought I'd see the day that you would do as I said." He cracked a smile, and she soaked it in, knowing that soon, soon, she would have to tell him.

"Look, Braithe…" she said sadly, and his face dropped.

"What I it, Sera?" he asked, and the morose look on his face brought hot tears to her eyes, spilling over onto her cheeks.

"Braithe, I can't come." She sobbed.

"Hey..shhh.." he cooed, prying her hands from her face. "What is it?"

"Braithe." She took his hands, and looked him directly in the eye. "Braithe, I can't come with you like I promised."

The truth seemed to dawn on him, and his face began to scrunch up. He stood up, jaw clenched, and left.

"Braithe!" Sera yelled, sobbing. "No! Braithe-come back!" she choked, pushing her face into the pillow as she cried.

Braithe stormed outside. His family looked at him in pity as he passed them.

"Braithe-I.." Ruby began, and Braithe wheeled around.

"YOU KNEW, DIDN'T YOU?" he bellowed. Dune stepped in front of Ruby angrily.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Dune yelled. Braithe let out a shout and began storming away. Zaro followed him.

When Braithe got out of his families view, he sunk down on the grass. He felt for than heard his twin sit next to him. Zaro placed his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"She's staying, Zaro, and I won't ever see her again.." he sobbed, his anger and sadness finally overcoming him.

"Then why are you still out here?" he asked. Braithe turned to him.

"What?" he asked.

"If it were me, I'd be spending all the time I could with her." Zaro said, his face darkening as he remembered the situation with Chippi. Braithe looked at him.

"But I'll miss her so much." He whispered.

"Then deal with that when she isn't with us anymore. She is now; enjoy it."

Zaro patted his arm, and stood up. Braithe followed his lead.

"Thanks Zaro." He said, and ran off towards the small hut.

****************

Braithe did go back and apologise to Sera, and sat with her for the remaining two days they spend in Terabinthia, while the Dawn Treader was fully prepared for the unknown journey. But as he sat with her, his heart grew heavier and heavier, as he knew he would leave soon.

And finally, that day came. Braithe walked into the small hut to find Sera sitting up, waiting for him. In her hands she held a package, and she smiled at him sadly. He sat in his usual seat, and took her hands. She pushed the package into them.

"This is for you, Braithe. My father gave it to me this morning, and I wanted you to have it. It will be important for your journey." He made to unwrap it, but she caught his hands.

"Promise you'll wait until you leave." She whispered, and he nodded obediently.

"I guess this is goodbye, then." He choked, and she gripped his hands tighter.

"Just for now." She said, her eyes watering. They gripped eachother tightly in a hug, Braithe being careful of her wound. They separated as the family filed in.

After all the farewells, it was time to go. Rowan walked the group out to the docks, where he said his goodbyes in front of the Dawn Treader. He left Ruby until last, and she hugged him.

"I am still sorry, Ruby." He said.

"I forgive you." She sighed, and released him. "Thanks for everything." She leaned up to kiss his cheek, and he whispered something in her ear. Dune looked on curiously. When they separated, Ruby looked at him confusedly, and he nodded. They backed away.

The group began to file on board, Braithe at the very end of the line, looking back down the path to the villiage. He closed his eyes and turned away.

Suddenly, there was a shout, and he wheeled back around to see Sera, heavily leaning on the girl from the villiage, and waving her good arm.

"Braithe!" she called. He ran down to docks to meet her. Sera let go of the girl, and stumbled towards him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, holding her up.

"I forgot something." She said, looking up at him sheepishly.

"Oh yeah?" he smiled. "What?"

"This," she breathed, and pushed her injured body up to kiss him passionately. Braithe responded enthusiastically, pulling her tight.

The family looked on happily, but sadly too, because they knew that soon these two newfound lovers would be separated.

Braithe and Sera pulled apart.

"I feel exactly the same way." Breathed Braithe, and Sera's heart swelled.

And then she started to cry.

"I'll miss you." She said, tears glistening on her tanned cheeks.

"I'll miss you too." Braithe said, and leant down to kiss her again. The villiage girl approached, and Sera leant back on her.

Braithe stroked her face, and then boarded the Dawn Treader, his heart breaking as they sailed away.

**************

**Okay, there will be other couples in the next chapter.**

**Promise!**

**Reviewwww ******

**Ooh, and can anyone guess what the package is? Bet you can't.**

**XD 100 reviews, remember?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys!!!**

**I'm back, and heres another update!**

**As hopefully those who have read my profile know, I'm a massive Twilight (TEAM JACOB BRO) fan, and NEW MOON is coming out in two weeks!**

**I'm reallllyyyy excited..**

**I have been all year; counting down, every day. So, naturally, when my friends heard there was a midnight screening on the 18****th**** at our local cinema, we rushed down to get tickets. Well, two of my friends got them for us XD**

**And they decided to be mean, and pretend that they couldn't get my ticket. I was preettyyy sad, until they gave it to me the next day. WOOO!**

**So, yeah, I'm pretty excited.**

**This chappie is dedicated to my frequent reviewers. I haven't quite hit 100 yet, but I'm close, and I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed. Means a lot to me. **

**Ooh, and it is also dedicated to Peter and Edmund look-alikes (QUEEN LANI KAULITZ THE HYPER KNOWS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!)**

**Teeeheh.**

**So here we go;**

**************

It had been three days since the Dawn Treader had left Terabinthia. The ship had begun its unknown journey, the journey to the end of the world.

To Aslan's country.

Treyton was imagining how he would ask Aslan to let him stay, or to send him somewhere else, to quench his thirst for adventure, for the vast unknown. For some reason his mind slipped to his heartbroken cousin, sitting in his cabin for the last three days, staring at the package.

Treyton, as well as the rest of the family, were overcome with curiosity, but they knew that they had to let Braithe take his time. Hopefully he would open it soon. As if on cue, there was a shout from Lorian that carried up into the crows nest where Treyton sat, staring out into the east. He quickly climbed down, following his family into Braithes cabin. They all sat around him, in somewhat of a circle.

The unknown package was in the middle, and Braithe was still staring at it.

"I wanted you all here, with me." He was saying, "I just couldn't open it on my own."

"Braithe?" Ruby asked gently. "Braithe, what if it is something personal? Just for you? Something private?"

Braithe sighed. "Please..just..stay. I can't do this on my own." The family smiled encouragingly at him, and he reached forward, taking the package in his hands. He tugged at the thin cord tying it together, and pulled off the paper to reveal…

An intricately designed box, and two envelopes on top. One was labelled Braithe, and the other… 'My family.' Braithe slipped his under his shirt, vowing to read it later, and passed the one for everyone else to Lorian.

"Read it." He said. Lorian opened the envelope, and read out loud.

"_My dearest friends,_

_I thank you all for everything you did for me and my brother. I have just found out I will not be continuing the journey with you, and I hope you will all be safe. Be always wary, and stick together. I will miss you immensely, but we will see eachother again someday, I promise. _

_You will have just opened the gift I gave you, and probably staring at the box. But, I have to say, it is not just a box._

_My father found it years ago, when he was looking for medical herbs, he came across a wise woman. She entrusted him the box, and told him of its secret. He told me, and now I tell you._

_This box has the abilty to send letters anywhere, any distance, any time. Simply place an envelope inside, with the name of the person on it, and it will appear to them. For them to reply, they must just place it back in the same envelope and it will return to you. _

_I give this to you in hope that you will contact your family, friends, and I too. _

_Good luck, my friends. _

_May Aslans' spirit be with you. _

_With all my love, _

_Serafina._"

Lorian looked up at his family, eyes wide. They were all silent, shock making the air seem frozen. And then Belle looked at her family.

"By Aslan!" she yelled, and the silence was broken. The children all hugged eachother, shouting and screaming, thanking Sera and her family in their minds and whispered prayers. Lorian stood up.

"The letters will be sent in one hour. Go!" he cried, and the family separated to write their letters.

Exactly an hour later, they all returned, letters in hand. Lorian had two, one for his parents, and the other explaining how to use the box. They stuffed them all in one envelope, and wrote the names of all recipients on top. Belle took the thick envelope from her cousin, and slapped a kiss on it.

"Just for luck." She giggled, and they opened the box. The carvings depicted various scenes of a messenger delivering letters, and the magnifiecent picture of Aslan repearred frequently. Lorian placed the letter inside, and shut the lid.

The whole group held their breath, even little Tumnus, as he slowly opened the box again.

The letter was gone.

The family leapt to their feet, shouting and cheering, emabracing one another in excitement.

***********

In the Castle of Cair Paravel, King Peter and King Caspian sat in their thrones. They were alone in the room, trying to think of strategies, something, anything, to defeat the Oristians. There had been several incredible battles so far, neither country seeming to have the upper hand.

But the problem was, the Kings were all out of ideas. The Oristians were invading, Jasif leading them in vengeance. He luckily hadn't noticed yet how long the children had been gone, eve though it was nearing a year.

But every day Peter didn't hear from his children was like taking a dagger to the heart. It was killing him. He knew that if they were alive, they would have reached Terabinthia by now. They had completed the first part of their mission; the troops had arrived.

But what to do with them was the problem.

The two distraught Kings didn't look up when the great doors were opened, and Edmund and Aamee walked in, Aamee leaning heavily on her husband.

The muscles in her legs had been severely injured in a recent battle, but she had refused to sit down and not help. She insisted her husband take her everywhere, and he was obliged. The couple took seats not on the thrones, but on a stone bench on the side of the room.

Caspian groaned, and leant back on his throne. It was killing him not to know what to do. He was fresh out of ideas.

Suddenly, there was a distant scream, that snapped the small group out of their trances. They all stood, Aamee very shakily, as they heard running footsteps. Lucy and Gregor burst into the room, looking around anxiously.

"Did you hear that?" Lucy said frantically. The others nodded, and listened to more running footsteps. The great doors burst open to reveal a dishelleved Susan, her eyes bright and wild as she waved a thick envelope in her hand.

"THE CHILDREN!" she screamed. "LETTERS FROM THE CHILDREN!"

Caspian ran down to his wife, pulling her close, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Sh..my love, tell me, what happened."

"I was in our chambers!" she sobbed, "And the envelope appeared on the bed, right in front of me! It is Lorian's handwriting, addressed to all of us!"

Lucy shakily held out her hand, her face white.

"G-Give them to me." She whispered, and Susan obliged. Lucy fiddled with the envelope, but was unable to open it, her hands were shaking so much. Peter calmly reached over and took it , opening the flap neatly. He pulled out a note addressed to all of them.

"Instructions.." Aamee breathed, looking at Edmund in awe. He squeezed her tighter, his face too, pale.

"Now…" Peter said, pulling out several letters. "We have two for Sue and Cas, Two for me, two for Ed and Ames, and four for Lu and Greg." He passed them out, Susan and Lucy bursting into tears as they took them.

They all split up to read the letters from the children, and were in awe of their bravery and adventure so far. They called for ink and parchment, and in turn wrote their own letters, detailing what was happening in the war, and how much they missed them.

Once the letters were written, they followed the instructions exactly, sealed the letters, and passed them to Peter to put in the envelope. Just before he did however, he pressed his lips to the letter.

"Just for luck." He laughed, and sealed the envelope with wax. As soon as the wax cooled, the letter disappeared, accompanied by gasps of the royal family. They gathered together in an embrace, and prayed to Aslan for their childrens safety.

**********

The letter appeared in the box that evening and the children were giddy with excitement. They all went to separate places to read their letters, all of them nearly crying with happiness.

To Lorian and Treyton, Caspian and Susan wrote,

_Our dearest Lorian and Treyton ,_

_How much joy it brought to our hearts to find that you are alive and well. We are so proud of you, and miss you and your brother with all of our hearts. _

_When we read your news of Trisca, my child, your mother burst into tears, and insists that I write you a message. Marry her, my boy. Marry her, when you return. Be happy, love, and learn. You obviously never want to be separated from her again, so marry her, like I did your mother. _

_Your bravery on the voyage so far and protectiveness of your family does not cease to amaze me. You are a fantastic children, my boys, and we love you so much. Our pride of having you as our sons is huge. _

_With love,_

_Your parents._

_Mother and Father. _

To Braithe and Zaro, Edmund and Aamee wrote,

_To our boys, Braithe and Zaro,_

_We miss you so much, our children. You are so brave, and we are so proud of your for looking after eachother and the rest of the family._

_To Braithe: Do not despair for losing your love, my child. She will see you again, as promised. We only wish we could have met her._

_To Zaro: Keep your head held high, my love, and protect everyone at all costs. But also, keep them amused, distact them from being homesick. _

_Never forget how much we love you, children. _

_A thousand kisses, _

_Mum and Dad._

To Belle and Dune, Peter wrote,

_To my Belle and my Dune, _

_Keep up your strength and love for eachother. _

_I am so proud of you two. Words can not describe how proud I am. _

_Please, my children, keep me updated on your adventures, I long to hear from you._

_With love,_

_Father. _

And to Dorian, Kade, Lizzie and Tumus, Lucy and Gregor wrote the one sentence they knew the littlies would understand.

_Dorian, Kade, Lizzie and Tumnus, my babies, _

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Mummy and Daddy._

_xoxoxo_

When the children had finished reading their letters with tears in their eyes, they looked up at eachother.

"Erm..so whats going on with the war?" asked Ruby. They all looked at her.

"They didn't say." The whole group said in unison, and looked at eachother worridly.

"Why wouldn't they tell us?" asked Zaro.

"I hate to say it guys, but somehow I don't think tings are going too well in relation to the war."

The family looked at eachother sadly.

"This means only one thing." Said Treyton. The family looked at him.

"What?" asked Belle.

"We need to get to Aslan. Now."

**************

**So there we have it!**

**And I hate to say it, but did anyone notice that no one thanked Sera? Even Braithe? Naw..**

**Okay. I have to say something.**

**I have been reading lots of people's profiles lately, and I have noticed that on this site, there are a majority of people like me, who have read for ages, and decided to write my own story. We, though writing our own stories, have the decency to read other people's stories, and review nicely, putting in ideas, etc. **

**But then, there seem to be people who are only writing to be nominated for awards, and write just to be known. These people write in their profiles that they won't bother reading or reviewing stories that may need a little help, and I think this is disgusting. **

**I was just really angry with some people. Okay, end rant. **

**Happy me is back!**

**NOW REVIEW, DAMMIT.**

**I would really like to hit 100** **this chapter!**

**Prize goes to my 100****th**** reviewer!**


	27. Chapter 27

**ARGH!**

**I'm really happy with all those who reviewed, thanks.**

**And I was that impatient to reach 100 that I am doing a chapter, when I'm supposed to be doing homework.**

**So I better get 100, *shakes fist***

**And I'd like to say a hearty hello to all those who are just joining my little family of reviewers now..HELLO *waves enthusiastically***

**This chappie goes out to all those people (like me) who are eagerly awaiting for people (*cough* shadowinthedark13 *cough* Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper* cough) to update their awesome stories XD**

**If that wasn't hint enough…lol.**

**Okies, so as usual, any ideas..things you want to happen..charcters you want me to focus on more in reviews, please.**

**OOH, and just a heads up , I am fast forwarding the trips to some islands..okay?**

**Thanks guys XD**

**Lets hit 100!**

**Here we go!**

*************

"Grace!"

"Grace!"

"I'm here!" Grace called, as she swung her legs over the water. She was sitting in her favourite place on the Dawn Treader…the crows nest. She loved that she could see everything up there, the endless seas…

Grace pushed her plait over her shoulder and pulled on the person's arm. It was Treyton. He smiled at her as he pulled himself over the railing into the tight area. He took his seat beside her, staring out into the ocean as well. Their legs were bent, and they were shoulder to shoulder, not much room being left.

"Did you want me for something, your majesty?"

Trey's head whipped around, and he looked at her incredulously. Grace frowned, confused.

"Did you just call me your majesty?" he asked, one eyebrow pulling up.

"Oops, sorry." Grace said, and he relaxed. "Do you prefer 'my lord', or 'most noble prince'.." he looked at her again, and saw her grinning. He copied her.

"Sorry, Treyton." She giggled. He groaned. "What?" Grace asked.

"I only get called Treyton when I'm in trouble." He laughed, enjoying the sound of her tinkling giggle joining his own.

"So what?" she asked.

"Lets just go with Trey." He said, and she smiled again.

"So, Trey." The dark haired girl said, playing with the tip of her long braid between her fingers. "Did you want me for something?"

He nodded, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Just to talk." He said. "You seem very…easy to talk to."

She smiled. "Same for me. What'd you want to talk about?" she said, staring back out into the glistening sea.

"What's your world like?" he asked, and she shook her head. "What?" he said.

"It's just…all I ever do is talk about my world. I want to hear about Narnia." She said, her eyes shining.

"Well.." Trey said, "Narnia is…everything. The very air is magical, the grass green, the sky blue…it is beautiful in its own way." She nodded.

"It sounds amazing. I would love to go there. Such adventures you must have had!" she cried, throwing up her hands. But what struck her was that Treyton's face seemed to dim, to lose some spark.

"No…" he said sadly. "I daresay I had no adventures at all, really."

"What?" Grace exclaimed. "But you live in Narnia!"

"Never have I had a true adventure, apart from this. And yet, it isn't a true adventure…" he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked, putting her hand on his arm in a feeble attempt to comfort him.

"I am incredibly envious of you, Grace." He said darkly, looking at her shocked face. "You, without even intending to, had the adventure I have been yearning for! My entire life!"

"Wh-" Grace began meekly.

"You've travelled worlds Grace!" he cried, huffing. "You've had the chance to experience something completely different, a whole other world!"

"Oh." Grace sighed.

Treyton nodded. "You know what I mean."

Grace nodded slowly, her brow furrowed, as if she were deep in thought.

"You speak of the Great Lion..?" she said slowly, and Trey nodded.

"Aslan. He is…well…a god in a way. The best way imaginable."

"Well…maybe….we could ask him if you could come back with…with me?"

Treyton looked up at Grace, hope shining in his blue eyes.

"You really think he might?" he asked.

"I'm sure."

The pair smiled.

**************

As the days grew into weeks, and the journey continued, the group began to grow restless. That was, until they spotted the first unknown island. It turned out to be the home to strange creatures called Dufflepuds, and on the island was a fine house, the gardens twisting and twirling in strange shapes around the area.

It turned out a magician lived in the house, and he welcomed them gladly, even giving them a fresh map to mark as they continued on the journey.

Letters from their parents came and went, all the time avoiding the questions about the activities of the war.

They passed tiny isles, and approached an island covered in trees eagerly-at least until they saw a large Dragon flying above. And so they continued.

On one sunny morning, they approached an island that looked quite well looked after, and docked the boat. They made their way along a rough path of sorts, until they found a small, rushing creek , that trickled into a small pool. But before they reached the water, Ruby tripped, and they all reached to help her up.

"Only you..Rubes." Dune laughed, and Ruby pushed him softly.

"Shutup." She giggled. They all looked down, and to their astonishment they saw a fine sword. Lorian examined it eargerly.

"A chainmail…" said Luke, and they all turned to find him holding the chain of mail up.

"Who would leave all this fine armour here?" asked Belle, looking around at the confused faces.

"It's got cobwebs on it." Commented Curtis, and Trisca nodded.

"And rust." She agreed. "It must have been here a long time. But who was its owner?" she shivered, and Lorian drew her to him. She cuddled into his side.

Braithe, in the meantime, had approached the water, his twin following him sneakily. Zaro reached out and pushed Braithe towards the water, before catching him quickly, just managing to give him a shock.

"Saved your life!" he laughed, and Braithe punched him lightly on the arm. But suddenly, Braithe felt himself falling forward. A heavy weight was on his toes, and the force of it was pulling him towards the water.

"Zar!" he cried warningly, and Zaro turned around to grab his twins arms, and pull him away from the water. Once they were at a safe distance, Braithe looked down at the toes of his boots, and let out a shout.

They were a bright, shining gold.

The others crowed around, exclaiming.

"What did you do?" asked Treyton, his face framed with amazement.

"I just tipped the water…" Braithe breathed. Lorian huffed in thought, and picked up the sword. He edged over to the water, and dipped it in. As soon as he did, though he dropped it in shock.

"It became heavy!" he cried, and they all backed away from the water. Trisca's eyes widened, and she let go of Lorian.

"Wait..OH!" she screamed, pointing at the water.

In it was a statue of a man, in the position of someone who was diving.

"He..he..dived..and..oh..Aslan.." Trisca sobbed, and Lorian hugged her. But his eyes were alight.

"You realise what this means, don't you?"the eldest Prince said feverishly. "We could turn everything to gold!"

He let go of Trisca and strolled up to the water.

"I hereby claim this island in the name of my father..!" he yelled. "No one is to know of this, understand?!" He pulled out his sword, and pointed it at his family threatingly.

"No! I shall take some gold home!" bellowed Dune, and he ran forward and pushed Lorian out of the way. Lorian pushed back. Dune bumped into Zaro, who pushed back at him roughly.

"I shall have my share too!" cried Zaro, and he bolted at Lorian, pulling out his sword. They met in a ringing clash. Dune unsheathed his also. The others looked at eachother wildly.

"They are bewtitched!" cried Belle, and she dived out of the way as the swords came swinging at her.

"Lorian!" screamed Trisca, and he looked at her with cold eyes. The boys continued fighting, getting rougher.

"I'll kill you!" they were screaming. Trisca pulled out a flask of water she had attached to her belt, and threw the liquid at Lorian. It missed, and hit Zaro instead.

Instantly, he stopped fighting, and looked around in confusion. Belle had seen what Trisca did, and threw more water, hitting Dune square in the face. He stopped fighting, but the bewitched Lorian continued.

Grace passed Trisca another flask, and she marched up to Lorian, intent on throwing it in his face. She didn't realise just how bewitched he was. Lorian pushed his beloved to the ground, as if she were dirt. Belle let out a cry, running forward with another flask at her cousin. But before she could let the water flow over him, he gripped her wrists, and pushed her backwards, leaning her dangerously over the creek.

Belle's eyes were wild as she struggled, terrified at her cousin's state. She smiled wickidly, and began releasing her wrists.

Belle screeched in terror, desperate tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly, a flush of water ran down Lorian's fierce face, and it cleared of all emotion.

But during that second when he was lifted of the enchantment of the gold water, he forgot himself. He forgot that he was holding his cousin over the deadly creek.

He let go.

Belle's eyes closed as she screamed, her body falling backwards.

There was a grunt, and she opened them to see Luke's flushed face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pulling her back to her feet. She was shaking uncontrollably, so he lifted her into his arms.

"Your majesties.." he said, " I'm going to take Belle back to the ship."

He gave Lorian an angry look, and carried her away.

The others were staring at eachother, Lorian at the ground.

"I say we call this place Deathwater Island." Said Braithe wisely. He turned and strode away. Zaro and Curtis followed him, as well as Trey and Grace. Dune, lost for words, let Ruby lead him away.

When it was just Lorian and Trisca left, Trisca still on the ground where Lorian had pushed her, not a word was spoken. Lorian turned to her.

"Trisca..I…"

She shook her head, and he stopped talking.

"I'm going back to the boat.." she said softly, so soflty he could barely hear. She sounded out of breath.

"Tris-" he tried again.

"I need to think." She stuttered, and ran off in the direction of the ship, leaving a horror struck Lorian looking after her retreating figure.

**************

**There we go!**

**Alright guys..ideas please XD**

**And to those *cough* people *cough*Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper *cough* shadowinthedark13 *cough* should update! Like me! Cus I'm cool.**

**So if you want to be cool, you should review.**

**Prize for 100!**

**Toodleoo!**


	28. Chapter 28

**To begin..**

**Dompr4, you are a legend ;0**

**Meet my hundredth reviewer!!!**

**Awesomee **

**Okay, now to my apology for being crap and not updating.**

**Sorry sorry sorry.**

**You guys are lucky for an update, I have two exams tomorrow, and I need to study. Be thankful and review XD**

**Three sleeps till New Moon!**

**And Morgan has to gimme more updates!**

**Here we go =)**

****************

Trisca hadn't spoken to Lorian for a week.

And it was killing him. He didn't seem to have the heart to bother his love with pitiful excuses- he knew that he had done wrong, made her feel worthless, and he was going to give her time to think. But if she announced she never wanted to see him again, he would throw himself off the ship to please her.

He had given her a week though, and he missed her more than anything. As he approached the cabin door, he tugged at his tunic unconsciously, his other hand clenching and unclenching. He took a deep breath, and reached out to knock.

The door flew open, and there she was. For the first time in a whole week, he saw her face, and the sheer beauty of it amazed him. He traced her features with his eyes, almost greedily, and he swore she was doing the same.

She sighed, and he leant down to kiss her lightly, trying not to be too pushy.

But what he didn't calculate was that Trisca had been missing him too, and the brush of his lips on hers nearly drover her insane. They broke apart, and he sighed, his hot breath misting into her slightly open mouth. She looked up at him, his eyes still closed, and decided to forgive him.

Lorian was shocked as he felt her hand grip his shirt tightly, and yank him into the room. She locked the door behind them and threw him down on the floor. Lorian thought he was in trouble, at least until she crawled up his legs to lay on his chest, her lips following the path, and finally reaching his mouth to kiss him passionately.

They had been apart a week, and had a lot of making up to do.

Lorian traced Trisca's lips with his tongue, trying to convey his apology without words. But still, he didn't want to push her too far. He tried to pull away, but stopped when he felt Triscas hands under his shirt. She kissed him again, taking advantage of his shock, but he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She looked deep into his brown eyes.

"You're forgiven.." she hissed, and kissed him again, only to feel him pry her off again.

"I..I just don't want you to let me get carried away.." he said, and she giggled.

"Lorian, haven't you noticed? I WANT to get carried away." He arched an eyebrow, and she responded by kissing him again. This time he was enthusiastic, and within moments his shirt was tossed across the room, Trisca's hands rippling all over his muscular chest.

They stayed like that for a while, always kissing, hands roaming…

Lorian itched to undo the laces on her overdress, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so he sticked to tracing her curves.

But Trisca seemed to have other ideas. She sat up, and reached back to loosen the ties on her overdress. Lorians hands unconsciously tugged it further down her arms, his fingers burning as he traced her arms.

She began to teasingly kiss his neck, and he growled in pleasure. He rolled them over on the floor so he was leaning over her, and she felt his teeth graze her earlobe. She gasped and kissed him again…both of them getting hotter and hotter…

Until the lock clicked and the door banged open to reveal Zaro, Treyton and Grace, all smirking.

Lorian and Trisca gasped and sat up, Lorian edging in front of his love so she could tie back up the laces on her dress. He glared at his brother and cousin as they smirked.

"Get out!" he hissed. They just laughed.

"Having fun guys?" Treyton said, before Grace hit him on the arm.

"We'll…er…give you…um…some…privacy.." she mumbled, and pulled the door closed. Lorian stood up and helped Trisca to her feet. She smoothed her hair, and he started for the door.

"Love?" he heard her giggle, and he turned around to find her holding up his shirt.

"I might need that.." he said, and she laughed again before pecking him lightly.

"This isn't finished…" she purred before leaving the room, and Lorian laughed breathlessly.

Oh Aslan…!

* * *

A week later, a dark haze was spotted on the horizon. The ship sailed directly towards it, and no matter how hard they tried, they could not escape the darkness's clutches. As the haze approached the Dawn Treader, the royal family gathered together on the deck, all gripping hands fearfully.

"What do you suppose it is?" asked Belle shakily, as it got closer and closer.

No one answered her.

The darkness was getting closer…it shrouded the bow…the mast…and finally the skydeck.

Everything was silent.

Lorian breathed out in relief.

"Is everyone alrigh-" he bagn, but was cut off by a heart wrenching scream.

"DADDY!" screeched Belle from somewhere near him, and Trisca's and Belle's hands were wrenched out of his.

The darkness covered all, and many were screaming or crying in horror.

"It is landing on the mast!" bellowed Lorian.

"Come back! Daddy, no!" screamed Belle.

"Aslan! Help!" roared Dune.

And suddenly, the darkness cleared. Every occupant of the ship was on the floor, many clutching their heads in terror.

"Wh-what?" Luke asked as he shakily stood.

Everyone shook their heads. No one had known what was happening.

Treyton turned back to the comforting east, and gasped.

"An island!" he cried, and everyone turned to gaze in awe.

The island was lusciously green, and seemed to shimmer. The afternoon sun was huge in the sky.

The Dawn Treader approached the Island quickly, and easily found a bay in which to moor.

A few rowboats were lowered, and most of the crew joined the family on the Island.

A well worn, straight path led from the beach into the tropical forest, and the family followed it eagerly, albite a little warily. They stayed close together, until they entered a glistening clearing, where a magnificent wooden table sat, laden with all types of untouched food. The teenagers eyes widened, and they looked at eachother in shock. There was a small, round hill at the opposite end to the table, leaving space for a beautiful view of the east. Set into the hill was a large door.

Suddenly, a woman of around twenty walked out into the afternoon light. Her hair was a deep black, her eyes very dark, and her dress a light blue.

"Greetings, travellers." She said smoothly, stopping near he table.

The others bowed.

"Greetings, my lady. We are royalty of Narnia, I am Prince Lorian, Heir to the Throne under my esteemed father, King Caspian X." Lorian breathed.

The woman smiled slowly at him, eyeing him off, and Trisca coughed. Magic woman or not…

She smirked at Trisca. "I am…Valehtelija…Daughter of the Star, and Guardian of the Table." She curtsied slowly, and they approached her.

"This is the Beginning of the End.." she said, smiling wickedly. "Sit. Eat…" she purred, placing a hand on Treyton's shoulder, staring into his eyes. He was entranced, and stared back. Grace looked at her feet and stumbed over to sit next to her brother. He squeezed her hand under the table, and as Valehtelija stroked Treytons hair, his eyes still boring into hers, she squeezed it so tight he thought she might break his hand.

The other members of the family were looking between Grace's clenched jaw and Valehtelija's obvious display of affection. No one was touching the food, and Valehtelija seemed to notice.

"Eat, children!" she cried as her fingers danced on Treyton's neck. "There is nothing wrong. Do you not trust poor Valehtelija?"

Lorian looked up quickly. "Of course.." he said.

"Then eat." Valehtelija said slyly. They all looked down at the delicious food, hesitating.

"Would you like to take a walk, my Prince?" she asked Treyton. He nodded and stood up. She took his hand, and glanced at Grace.

"Come, _my _Prince." She purred, and Grace stared her daggers. Treyton just stared at Valehtelija, and nothing else. She tugged him along after her into the trees.

Grace bit her lip and looked after them.

Zaro took one look at her worried face and stood up.

"No-Zaro, I'm sure they just want to be alone.." she said, and he grimaced.

"All the same…he said, and followed the path silently.

"Do you really think there's something wrong with the food?" asked Belle.

"Well…she is a star's daughter. That sounds pretty trustworthy, right?" said Curtis edgily.

Grace kept her head down.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt…" said Lorian, and reached forward to grab a piece of bread. He took a small bite, and closed his eyes.

Silence.

"It's delicious!" excalaimed Lorian, and he took another bite. That was the cue for the rest of the family to laugh and dig in. The food was delicious, and very filling.

But Grace, still trying to reign n her anger at the Star's Daughter, did not touch the food. She sat and stared at the table, worrying about Treyton.

The others continued to eat and drink merrily as the sun went down.

But they did not notice two things.

First; that there were no stars in the sky.

Second; they didn't notice the large metal padlock secured to the door in the hill, glinting ominously in the firelight.

***************

**There we have it!**

**Sorry it was so short- I have work to do !!!**

**Okay, you guys have homework. Go onto an internet translator, and make the setting Finnish to English, and type in the Daughter of the Star's name: Valehtelija. **

**You might be a bit more intrigued.**

**Let me know what you think in a review XD**

**And thanks again to dompr4, for my 100****th**** review!**

**I'm really thankful, guys, so keep reading and reviewing XD**

**Until next time XD**

**(press that button….)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay.**

**New Moon is TOMORROW for me.**

**So I'm kinda excited XD**

**So, I thought, to take my mind off my excitedness, I'm going to update.**

**Hopefully everyone had a look at the translation. It isn't really super duper amzing, but it was a clue. Teehehe.**

**Also, I'm filing a lissing person's report for Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper.**

**Please review, guys.**

****ALSO, I AM INTERESTED IN WHAT YOU GUYS WANT IN A SEQUEL.**

**DO NOT REVIEW. PM PM PM.**

**OKAY?**

**BUT REVIEW, ANYWAY.**

**Here we go-go.**

******************

"Oh, I am simply stuffed!" groaned Braithe, leaning back to stretch off his chair. They were all still sitting at Aslan's table, all full of the delicious food.

Except for Grace.

All she could think about was Valehtelija's hand in Lorians, his eyes stuck on her and her alone as they sneaked away into the trees.

"The food is very nice." Belle agreed.

"Did you eat some, Gracey?" asked Luke, looking at his sister in concern.

"Er…yes…I did. It was delicious." Grace lied swiftly. Her brother turned back to the conversation.

Now that everyone's stomachs were full, and they were quite comfortable, yawns were stretching their mouths, and eyelids were drooping. Grace was tired too.

It had been a long day.

"I'm exhausted…" yawned Lorian, and Trisca nodded sleepily. She leant onto his shoulder, and her eyes closed. Belle sighed.

"I think I might take a nap." She said slowly. "I suggest you all do the same."

They all murmured their agreement, and lay their heads down on the table.

Grace sighed and relaxed too. She was awfully tired…a nap might do her good.

Her eyes closed..

*******************

"Lorian. Lorian, wake up."

Grace sat up quickly at the sound of Zaro's voice. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dim light, and she looked up to see him shaking his cousin.

"Zaro?"

"Grace." Zaro sighed. "Thank Aslan."

Grace stretched.

"What is it?" she asked, seeing the worried lines on Zaro's face.

"I don't think Valehtelija is who she says she is."

This woke Grace up.

"What?" she hissed.

"I followed her and Trey, and she didn't really seem sure of where she was. She sat him down, and started chanting…"

Grace gasped, and they heard a twig snap somewhere near.

"The others…the food…it must have put them to sleep…"

"But you ate, didn't you?"

Grace pursed her lips, shaking her head. They heard two sets of footsteps getting closer, and looked at eachother wildly.

"She doesn't know you followed her!" Grace hissed. "Quick, pretend to be asleep!"

They both bolted to the empty seats, and lay down, working hard to try and make their breaths even.

Valehtelija strolled into the clearing, tugging a silent, staring Trey behind her.

"Come, my Prince." She let go of Treyton's hand, and he stopped walking. He was obviously under some sort of enchantment, as he stood completely still, staring off into space. Grace watched the scene through her eyelashes, struggling to keep her breathing even. She knew just up the table, Zaro was doing the same.

"Now your family is asleep…" she hissed at the enchanted prince, circling him, "Kill them all."

Treyton drew his sword smoothly, and made towards the closest person; namely, Grace. He raised his arm high, and she dodged just in time as the sword came flashing down.

Grace hit the grass, huffing. She leapt up quickly, and just managed to dive out of the way of Treyton's second swing. But suddenly, someone elses sword was there.

Zaro pushed his cousin's sword away from Grace, beginning a fair duel. Valehtelija looked on, rage apparent in her face. Grace leapt again to her feet, grabbing a knife from the table as she made her way towards the evil enchantress.

"Who are you?" Grace shreieked at the woman, and saw her sinister smile. Valehtelija reached within her dress and pulled out a long, jagged knife. Grace stared at the horrible weapon in anguish; her barely sharp knife was nothing in comparison.

"Who am I?" Valehtelija hissed, beginning to circle the girl. " I am your worst nightmare."

Grace stood straight, not letting the fear become apparent on her face.

Behind them, Zaro and Treyton were still fighting fiercely. There was a clang, and Grace looked away, just for a second to see Zaro manage to knock Treyton on the temple, making him crumple into unconsciousness. Valehtelija took a step forward.

Zaro wheeled around, just in time to see Valehtelija stick her menacing knife into Grace's unprotected chest. Zar let out a yell, and lapt forward as Valehtelija looked at Grace's crumpled form. He plunged his sword into her heart, making her let out a scream, and explode into black pieces of dust.

Immediately, Zaro crouched down to help his friend, who was shaking uncontrollably. He knew she didn't have long. He took her hand, and felt her squeeze it tight.

"T-Thank you Zaro.." she sighed. "I knew s-she was e-evil." He nodded, tears running down his cheeks.

He heard the muffled groans of Treyton coming to, and the whispers of clothing as the others woke up. He turned to them, horrifed.

"Help-please!" he cried, and it brought them all to attention, Treyton too. He gasped and ran to Grace's side, taking her other hand, blood leaking into his clothes.

"GRACE! No!" Luke roared, pushing through the crowd to reach his sister's side.

"I can hear Aslan…" she sighed, her eyes staring into nothingness. "He's calling…"

"No, no, no.."Treyton sobbed. "No.."

"Grace..Gracey?" Luke said, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Grace smiled, and let her eyes close. Her hands stopped gripping the boys, and her face grew peaceful. Luke let out a cry and shook his sister, not really believing. She didn't move.

Luke pulled her to his chest and began rocking her, Treyton still holding her hand, and looking numbly at her. Luke, still sobbing, reached over and pulled Trey into the hug, and they rocked her, like she was falling asleep.

"Do not give up hope just yet, my sons." Said a quiet voice. The entire group turned to find an old man, with a long, silvery beard, dressed in white and silver clothes.

Lorian pulled out his sword and held it up to the man.

"Who are you?" he asked, his hand shaking with grief as Trisca clutched him.

"I am Ramandu. The real Guardian of the Table." He smiled, and held out his hand, gesturing to Grace.

"She is not yet gone, my friends."

"W-what do you mean?" Belle asked frantically. "You mean we can bring her back?"

Treyton looked up in hope as Ramandu nodded.

"You must travel to Aslan's country; she will be waiting."

"Oh, oh, thank Aslan!" Ruby shouted, crying with happiness.

"But," Ramandu continued, "There is a price."

"Anything." Treyton assured him. "Anything."

"At the end of the world, you and your sister must return home," he said, looking at Luke and Curtis, "But another must go too. That is the price of her life."

They all looked at eachother.

"I will go." Said Treyton immediately. They all looked at him, Lorian nodding with tears in his eyes. Ramandu nodded, and reached towards Grace's crumpled form, still wrapped in Luke's arms. He pressed a wrinkled finger to her forhead, and to the group's astonishment, Grace disappeared.

"She will be there." Ramandu assured them. They nodded.

"I must apologise for that vile creature that took on my daughter's role." Ramandu spat, his eyes narrowing. "She captured us, and locked us away." He looked back at the small hill.

Lorian nodded.

"Are you well?" he asked Ramandu.

"Aye, we are, my Prince. Thankyou for the concern." Said Ramandu with a smile. He turned towards Aslan's table, and let out a strange call.

As if on cue, thousands of tiny blue birds flew into the clearing, all heading directly for the table. They picked up the remants of the feast, and ate all remaining pieces, so that the table was clear in mere minutes.

They disappeared, all chirping peacefully at Ramandu. He laughed, and spread his arms to greet the birds. Many perched on him.

"Many thanks, my kind creatures." They all twittered in response, and flew away. Ramandu laughed again. He waved his arms in a sweeping manner, and amazingly, the table was again full of food.

"Are you hungry?" he asked the group. They all nodded enthusiastically, but Treyton and Luke were still worried.

"Calm, my children. She is fine. However long you are here, it will seem like moments to her."

They nodded, and joined the table.

"Sorry for knocking you out, Trey," laughed Zaro, "I just-"

His jaw dropped, as a young woman walked out of the small hill. She was slender, and her hair shone silvery-blonde in the light. Her features were curved, and she seemed soft, somehow.

"This is my daughter," Ramandu said proudly. "Rhui."

**************

**There we are.**

**By the way, Rhui is pronounced= Ree. **

**Review, review XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys XD**

**I have a mathys exam on Monday. That bites.**

**And I have a few assignments to do before school ends. **

**So here we go!**

**OOH, and congrats to shadowinthedark13 for finishing Always a Tomorrow! Well done, deario, you did good. **

**(//// CHECK OUT shadowinthedark13's story, Always a Tomorrow. She has just finished, and it is great! She's doing a sequel soon too!)**

*******************

"She's limping." Muttered Ruby as Rhui approached the group. If she was in pain, she didn't show it, a bright smile lighting her pretty features. She approached slowly, though, the limp quite obvious.

"My child," Ramandu said in concern, "You should not be walking.."

"I am fine, father." Rhui assured him. However, on her next step, Rhui stepped into a small indent in the grass, and hissed in pain, her face cringing. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, her hand immediately reaching for her right ankle.

The entire group pressed forward to see if she was alright, and she waved them off.

"A pleasure to meet you, my noble Narnians." She laughed smoothly. "If only I could stand..!"

They chuckled, and Ramandu looked at her fondly. She looked up at him.

"I may need some help getting to the moon pool," she said quietly.

"I beg you, what is the moon pool?" Ruby asked curiusoly.

Ramandu smiled at her. "The water of the pool heals. It is perhaps a twenty minute walk."

"I can help you." Zaro offered. Rhui nodded gratefully, and he approached the star's daughter, slinging her arm over his shoulder and helping her to her feet. She lant on him heavily.

"Sorry for being such a burden," she whispered, her cheeks colouring.

"It's not a problem." Zaro assured her. "C'mon, which way?"

Rhui pointed and they began following a well worn path of light, grainy sand, bordered by shining rocks.

"This island is beautiful…" Zaro said, looking around.

"Yes, it is." Rhui agreed, but her voice sounded sad. Zaro frowed at her reaction, but decided to leave the topic. He looked down at the girl and saw her face screwed up in pain. She noticed him looking and cleared her expression.

"It hurts more than you said it did." He accused her.

"I don't like to worry my father." She replied. He smiled, and they kept walking, but he could see how much pain she was in.

"Alright, enough of this." Zaro said, and pulled Rhui onto his back. "I don't like seeing you in pain."

"I'm fine to walk," she assured him over his shoulder, tapping, "You can put me down…"

Zaro shook is head, laughing. "You can't lie to me." He chuckled. She smiled and they kept walking. As they did, she hummed, a merry tune, and Zaro found himself loving the sound.

She stopped when they approached an archway in the trees, made of the same shiny rock that lined the path.

"You can let me down now." Rhui said gently, and Zaro lowed her to the ground, still keeping her weight on him so she didn't hurt. He edged them forward, and they went under the arch to enter a small clearing, with a small pool of water in the middle, once again rimmed with the shining rocks.

Rhui sat down beside the pool, and pulled aside her skirts to reveal a heavily bandaged ankle. Zaro leant down and began unravelling the bacndages, sittinf down beside her. She thanked him greatfully.

Finally, when the ankle was reavealed, Zaro gasped. Rhui's ankle was about three times normal sized, and a deep purple. She hissed in pain, and he handled her leg gently, placing it in the water. Rhui closed her eyes and sighed as her ankle healed.

"How long must you leave it in for?" Zaro asked.

"About an hour. You can head back if you want, I don't mind." Rhui said quickly.

"No, I'm fine. I like to get away from my family once in a while, you know?"

Rhui looked down. "No, not really."

"What do you mean?" asked Zaro.

"I-just..nothing." she said sadly, before looking up with a smile. "So tell me, Prince Zaro, what else do you run away from?"

Zaro looked at her for a second- her innocent face, the way she looked so peaceful and true, and he knew he could tell her anything in confidence. So he found himdelf pouring out everything to her, his family, his life story, his worries and feelings for Chippi…

And she listened. She sat there, and really listened to what he had to say, and it felt amazing to get it all off his chest. Especially his love, yes love, for Chippi. And then, when he realised his true feelings for his lost love, she stroked his hair while he sobbed, calming him down.

As they walked back to the table, Rhui's ankle fully healed, they chattered about what Zaro could do to help Chippi when he returned home. She had many ideas, and he took her suggestions in easily.

But as they approached the Table, they heard raised voices.

"I think you should just tell him straight up!" Dune was yelling.

"I know my brother, this will kill him!" Braithe cried back.

"Look, just calm down..! I…" Ruby said thickly, her voice sounded like she'd been crying. Rhui looked at him anxiously.

Sure enough, when they entered the clearing, the whole family were on their feet, either looking morose or angry. In Lorian's hand was a letter.

"Whats going on..?" asked Zaro, stepping forward. They all turned to look at him sadly. "What happened?"

"We got a letter from home…" Lorian said slowly. "For all of us. We opened it.."

"Yes, and? Did you think I'd mind?" Zaro said slowly. His brother wouldn't look at him straight.

"It is whats in the letter that is…" Dune said slowly. Zaro frowned in confusion.

Lorian reached out and handed him the letter. Zaro glanced at it.

"Can someone just tell me what the hell is going on?!" Zaro yelled.

Belle stood up, and made her way to her cousin. She reached out and gripped his shoulder.

"Z-zaro." She sobbed. "C-chippi k-killed h-herself."

*******************

Zaro sat at the moon pool, staring into its depths, his tears dropping into the water. He head quiet footsteps behind him, and felt someone take a seat beside him.

"It's going to be okay, Zaro." Rhui said. He shook his head.

"I know it feels terrible, but it's what she wanted. She is with Aslan now. In a better place. She is free."

Zaro knew she was right.

"Father can catch glimpses into Aslan's country. He saw her, Zaro. She was smiling." Rhui said, her voice nearly inaudible.

Zaro raised his head to look at the star's daughter, her light hair swaying softly in the gentle breeze.

"She is happy, Zaro."

And with that sentence, all of Zaro's feelings for Chippi melted away. He felt light, free. He knew there was no future for them, that she was in a better place, happier. She was happy, alone. She didn't need him anymore.

"Thankyou." He whispered.

But as the young Prince released his feelings for Chippi, emotion for another young woman filled him. It had been there from the start, from the moment they met, really, just overshadowed for concern for Chippi. But now those worries were gone, Zaro's feelings for another took center stage.

And with that, he reached over and touched Rhui's hand.

She smiled at him with such beauty, such emotion.

He smiled back, revelling in the touch, his feelings for her pressing into his chest, making it dance with butterflies. His hand moved up her arm, and her neck to cup her cheek. Her skin was so smooth, and he drew patterns with his thumb, her eyes closing with his touch. He stroked her face lightly, and her eyes fluttered open.

Their eyes met, his a dark chocolate brown, hers a peculiar gold, with flecks of silver. They stared into eachothers eyes, imagining their souls. Zaro had never felt so close with anyone before, not his twin, not Chippi, not his parents.

And his that thought in mind, he leant forward and brushed his lips against hers.

*******************

They had been on Ramandu's island for three days.

And that whole time Zaro had spent with Rhui.

He was on the verge of asking her to come back to Narnia with him, but was unsure how to begin the conversation. After all, it meant she had to leaver her home, her father, her life.

Zaro was mulling over this one afternoon. They lay on a secluded beach, overlooking the ocean. He had one arm reasting behind his head, and the other wrapped around Rhui, holding her against his chest. She stretched, and sat up, and he followed her lead.

"Rhui?"

"Yes?"

"I want to come with me."

Rhui's head flashed to him. "What?" she breathed. He turned his whole body to her, and took her hands.

"Rhui. I want you yo come back with me, live with me in Cair Paravel. We can be together." Zaro said feverishly. HE looked to Rhui's face for her reaction.

What he did not expect was for her face to pucker, and her begin to cry.

"Rhui?" Zaro said, pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around her knees and began to rock. "Do you not want to come?" he asked a lump in his throat.

"I want to come more than anything." She whispered, her face looking tortured. "But I cannot."

Zaro's heart seemed to stop. "W-why not?" he asked.

"Because I am a star's daughter." She cried.

"I don't understand…" Zaro whispered.

"Zaro," she said, taking his hands. "When my father dies and becomes a star again, I-I must too."

"What?"

"I die too."

Zaro's breath left him in a huff.

"So, so we can't be together?" he said, his voice strangely little.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed, burying her head in her hands. "I want to be with you forever, I do…"

Zaro reached out and stroked her face.

"I love you." He breathed. She stopped, and looked at him, tears still pouring down her face.

"I love you too." Zaro smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

But on inside, his heart was breaking. Was he forever doomed to walk this place alone? What did he do to deserve this? Why had Aslan let this injustice occur?

"I don't know how I'm going to live without you, Rhui." Zaro whispered.

"Zaro…" she cried, throwing her arms around him weakly. "Zaro, I'll always be watching you from above. I'll always be there. I promise."

"I want to be with you forever." He sighed. "But I can't. I won't ever find anyone like you."

"I'll always love you, Zaro." Rhui whispered, resting her forhead against his.

"I will never, ever, ever forget you Rhui. My love for you will live in me until the day I die."

"That's so corny…"she chuckled, and he smiled.

"But all true, my beautiful Rhui."

* * *

**Poor old Zaro. I feel bad for him. He never gets the girl. **

**Okays, so heres the dealio. Ina few weeks, I go on holidays for Christmas. So, I have proclaimed that I will finish this story before that, and then when I return from my holiday, I will begin the sequel. **

**So it will all work out pretty well. **

**I am going to have about 40 chapters, I am thinking in this story, maybe more. **

**So never fear..! It's not over yet!**

**So, if anyone has any ideas/anything that they want to happen in the sequel, or even this story, let me know in a review. This is your last chance. **

**Teehee. So review, and let me know.**

**I love getting reviews. It makes me put up chapters quicker. **

**Bye for now!**

**(PRESS THAT BUTTON)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys!**

**I know, terrible delay, sorry XD**

**Ive been mega busy this week, my last week of school for this year!**

**And the there will be regular updates when I'm on holidays, until this story finishes. And then, I'm going away for a couple of weeks, and I'll be back with a vengeance to do the sequel! BAM!**

**Okay, question.**

**Tell me in reviews:**

**What you would like to see in a sequel.**

**For Belle- Luke or Norious?**

**Would you like me to do a prequel?**

**Let me know, aye?**

**So here we are XD**

**Hoping that Morgan feels better ;)**

* * *

Lorian glanced around the corner of he door for the third time in about a minute. He was waiting impatiently for letters from the parents. He knew they would come soon, and it was his turn to 'collect the mail'. He tapped his fingers on the hardwood windowsill, and glanced around again.

Click.

Lorian flashed his head to the box, and he swooped down upon it, pulling the thick envelope full of letters from the box. He tipped them out, and sorted them into piles for people. Everyone in the family had one, except for him. There were two envelopes with Lorian's name on them. He shoved them in his pocket and went outside to give them to the others on the island.

They were all sitting at Aslan's table for one last time. They knew that later today they'd be leaving. That explained Zaro's and Rhui's absence. Lorian felt sorry for him, he never seemed to catch a break. Rhui was wonderful, and they all wanted her to come back with them. But for some reaon, she had declined. They all hadn't asked her why.

That was Zaro's business.

Lorian handed out the letters, gave Trisca a quick kiss, and excused himself. He liked to read his letters alone. He followed a path, and took a seat on a rock beside a trickling stream. He pulled his two letters from his pocket and looked at them.

One was labelled in his mothers neat, elegant handwriting. He opened that first, and quickly scanned the letter,seeing it was from his father too. He smiled at their handwriting, homesickness washing over him. He did hope Aslan got them home quicker.

Lorian pulled out the other letter, and was interested to see his fathers hasty handwriting across the envelope. He slipped his hand inside and pulled out a note.

_You know what to do, my son._

That was it. Lorian frowned in confusion. DO with what? He looked at the envelope, and noticed a lump. He tipped it into his hand. Lorian held the object in the sunlight, examining it, a smile lighting up his face.

His father was a genius! Lorian placed it in his hand, and stared at it again. IT was perfect of course.

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap, and he carefully tucked the diamond ring into his tunic pocket.

* * *

"It's time, Zaro."

"No, no it cant be."

"Zaro…" Rhui looked at him in sympathy. She didn't want him to go, but he had to follow his family. It was his job.

"Zaro, I love you, but you need to go on."

Zaro looked at the blonde girl. "I don't want to if you aren't with me." Rhui moved closer to him.

"I'll always be with you, Zaro. Forever and always. You will find another love," she sighed, "And I will watch from the heavens, and still love you. No matter what," she hiccupped.

Zaro took her handand squeezed it. "I won't ever find another love, I promise."

"No, no!" Rhui shook her head and looked at him. "Zaro, you have to pretend t-that I never existed. Otherwise, how will you get on with your life?! If I never existed, you can still find love again! You won't ever have to think of me!"

Zaro shook his head slowly. "No, Rhui. I refuse to forget you."

Rhui was upset now. "But if you don't, you'll never be happy."

"I've already told you, I don't want to be happy without you!"

"But Zaro, you must!" Rhui sobbed, clutching his hands. "Zaro, how could I ever live with myself knowing you're unhappy because of me?"

That silenced Zaro. He leant forward and kissed her, and then broke away.

" I'm not forgetting the best time of my life." He whispered, and kissed her again. She poured all of her worry, anger, and need into that kiss, and he responded. When they broke apart, Zaro gathered her up in his arms, and they sat there in silence, rocking, both knowing that the departure was getting closer and closer.

**************

"It is time, my children." Ramandu's soft voice rang all over the island. They all heard, and they all made their way to the beach, where Zaro and Rhui stood, hugging, standing a little way away from the group. They all said their goodbyes and thankyou's to Ramandu, and made their way onto the ship, until it was only Braithe, Treyton, Lorian and Belle left. They knew they would have to almost drag Zaro onto the boat, but they didn't want to rush him.

The pair had separated now, and where whispering, their forheads together.

"This is for you." Rhui whispered, and enclosed his hands around a small locket. He opened it to find a lock of hair, and three glistening crystals that he knew were from the bottom of the moon pool. He gasped, and began choking up. Rhui whimpered, and they held eachother for one last time.

"This is it, I guess?" Zaro breathed, his eyes soaking in her every detail. She nodded, and began to walk away, but he pulled her back, and kissed her with all the emotion he could muster.

But when he pulled away, Rhui saw that his eyes had lost some spark, some glitter. They looked dead.

"I love you.." she sighed, and heard his ansering. "I love you."

And with that, his cousins took his arms and led him onto the boat. They all stood on the deck and watched as the beach, the star, and the love of Zaro's life faded into the distance. When the island was completely out of view, Zaro collapsed onto the deck with a cry, his heart bleeding with loss.

And he would never know that at that exact same second, the star's daughter did the same.

*******************

"It must be horrible." Luke said, glancing over at the alone Zaro.

"It is." Belle replied, and realised her mistake. "I-I mean, it must be, yes."

"Have you ever been in that situation?" Luke asked her, his blue eyes staring into hers. "Have you ever lost someone you love."

A flash of a handsome face framed with wavy brown hair.

"No." Belle said hardly. "No, I-I haven't."

Luke seemed to notice something in her expression, and dropped the subject. But he still felt the need to comfort her, so he reached out and took her hand. He squeezed it, and she looked at him quickly and smiled.

"You're pretty amazing, you know?" said Luke, and Belle's heart swelled.

"Ditto." She giggled.

Suddenly Ruby and Dune came bolting onto the deck, both shrieking with laughter.

"Dune!" Ruby laughed, pushing him away. "Stop it!" she was laughing so hard she didn't realise how close she was to the side of the boat.

Neither did Dune.

"I'm gonna get you!" he yelled, and ran forward. She dodged, and he missed her. She was now, unknowingly almost at the side. He ran at her again, and she turned to run-

And went straight over the side into the glistening sea.

"RUBY!" Dune yelled, and made to jump overboard, but was caught by Braithe around the waist.

"She's fine, cousin." He was saying. "Look, Lor's already got the rope to her."

In moments, Ruby was back on the deck, sopping wet, but still laughing.

"The water!" she exclaimed. "It's sweet! Not salty!"

"What?" said Curtis.

Belle reached out and caught a droplet from Ruby's dripping form. The other's copied her. They tasted the water, to find that it was, truly sweet.

"We must be getting close," said Lorian.

"Very close indeed," breathed Dune, raising a hand to point at the white mass of flowers laying on top of the water. They all gasped, and ran forward to investigate.

"Lillies!" cried Trisca. Lorian grabbed a hook and line, and fished up a flower, which he placed behind his beloved's ear. She smiled and kissed him gratefully.

"LAND HO!" was the cry from the crows nest, and they all looked to find themselves in a crystal clear bay, a beach a few hundred meters away.

"Sire, it is too shallow for the Dawn Treader." The captain said, and Lorian nodded.

"We will swim." And with that, he leapt over the side. They all giggled, and jumped in after him. The water was a perfect temperature, and they found it easy to swim to the white beach.

When they arrived, they found the sand soft and warm, soaking in the massive sun. They all felt utterly at peace, and knew this was Aslan's place.

"We did it…" breathed Dune. "We did it!" he cried, and they all cheered and hugged eachother.

"Indeed you did, my children," said a loud, majestic voice.

Aslan.

They all let out cries and ran forward to embrace the great lion. The triplets and Tumnus were there too, having been towed by Lorian and Dune in a small coracle. They hugged him extra tight, and stayed when the others backed away.

"Now, my children. I am proud of you for making this journey. Pray, tell me your wishes."

Lorian stepped forward. "Our parents need your, and our, help. We need to return to Narnia quickly, Aslan."

The great lion nodded. He turned to Treyton expectantly.

Treyton swallowed. "Ramandu told us that Grace was here, and she would live if someone went back to their world with them." The Lion nodded. "I will go, Aslan." He finished, and Aslan placed a paw on his shoulder.

"So be it." He said, and breathed on Treyton. There was a giggle, and they turned to find Grace behind them. She hugged them all, Treyton especially.

"Now. It is time for you to go home, young ones. However, you will return in one year." Luke, Grace, Curtis and Treyton nodded, and said their goodbyes.

The stood in a line, and Aslan breathed on them.

And then they were gone.

The Great Lion turned back to the remaining members of the group.

"What is it, my Princess?" he asked Belle, who looked sad. "Your cousin got his wish."

"I know Aslan," Belle sighed. "It's just, wouldn't a year in their time be a lot longer here? Daddy told me it was 1300 years later when he returned to Narnia."

"That was because it was not their homeland. Treyton was born in Narnia, and oone year for him in another place will be one year here too."

They all exhaled in relief.

"So, are we leaving yet?" Braithe asked, and Aslan chuckled.

"Soon, my son, but first I need to show something to Lorian and the lady Trisca."

Trisca and Lorian looked at eachother, and followed Aslan up the beach, gripping hands. He lead them along a path, and to an archway.

"Daughter of Eve, please enter." Trisca nodded, and stepped inside. Lorian turned to Aslan.

"My son, you have been searching for the right time and place, no?" he chuckled, before strolling away back down the path.

Lorian stepped through the arch, and found himself in a beautiful garden, filled with lilies, Trisca's favourite flower. She was in the center, bending down to smell the flower's scent, a beautiful smile on her face. She turned when Lorian entered.

"What is this place?" Trisca asked.

"The perfect place, at the perfect time, courtesy of Aslan." Lorian smiled.

"Perfect time for what?" Trisca asked.

Lorian stepped forward, looking into her eyes.

He then lowered himself to one knee.

Trisca gasped.

"Trisca, love of my existence, reason that my heart beats…will you marry me?"

Trisca stood with her mouth open, staring at the love of her life, her knight in shinig armour, her Prince, kneeled down in front of her. She didn't even need to think.

"Yes." She breathed.

They both erupted in happiness, Lorians lips finding her's quickly, him slipping the beautiful, dwarf made ring onto her slim finger. She stared at it in wonder, and kissed him again, the happiness filling her completely.

It truly was the perfect time, and the perfect place, with the perfect man.

***************

**Teeehhehe!**

**Yay! My first engagement!**

**I couldn't wait any longer.**

**So that was a sufficiently long chapter. **

**I will update again in a few days, promise!**

**Feel better Morgan!**

**And I want Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper to UPDATE DAMMIT.**

**Okay, so like, review. Please. **

**In reviews, I want:**

** you would like to see in a sequel.**

** Belle- Luke or Norious?**

** you like me to do a prequel?**

_**PRESS THAT BUTTON :)**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys.**

**This is a teensy weensy filler thingy that I'm putting in. Trying to get to 60 000 words. This is gonna do it. This is the only thing we'll get about good ole Trey, until I do a little something later. I'm thinking a story about his adventures in Earth.**

**Lemme know, hey?**

* * *

As Aslan breathed on him, Grace, Luke and Curtis, Treyton felt the thrill of the awaiting adventure fill him. He knew that he was about to to what his parents did when they were his age. Travel between words.

He felt his fingers brush Grace's, and he curled his hand around hers. She squeezed it gently, and Treyton's family faded away. He caught flashes of things, which he assumed were other worlds. He saw random colours flashing, always flashing. He caught a glimpse of what looked like a wood, a beach…

And finally, the four teenagers were in a sort of tunnel. Treyton felt himself gliding forward, until they reached a white light. They stepped forward…

Suddenly, Treyton felt grass beneath his feet, and his eyes flashed down. He jumped when he noticed that his feet were enclosed in black, shiny shoes, that stopped at his feet. He was wearing long, grey pants, and a reddish jacket. There was a piece of striped material hanging over his crisp white shirt.

He looked at Grace, and saw her looking at her own clothes, the same ones she had been wearing when they met. She looked at him, and squeezed his hand.

It was then Treyton noticed his surroundings.

They were standing in a huge courtyard, the green grass trimmed alongside grey paths. There were boys and girls walking around them, some carrying books. There were various older people walking around, looking at the teenagers suspiciously.

"Those are teachers." Grace whispered, squeezing his hand again. One particularly large male teacher seemed to notice them, and their entwined hands, and he began to walk toward them.

"Oi! Thirty centimetre rule!" he bellowed, and Grace realeased Trey's hand and stepped a little length away.

"Sorry sir." She said, smiling at him. The 'teacher' looked Trey up and down.

"Try to keep it IN your pants, boy." The teacher scowled and walked away. Treytons jaw dropped.

"What did he just say?" he exclaimed, and Grace giggled. He then noticed Luke and Curtis bolting around the corner. They noticed him, and ran over, puffing.

"Are you both alright?" Curtis asked, and Trey and Grace nodded. He was still shocked after what the teacher had said. He couldn't comphrehend it.

Grace laid a hand on his arm soothingly. "Rememeber, Trey. This isn't Narnia. You aren't a Prince anymore."

Treyton nodded. They all smiled at him, and he stepped forward, taking his first step in his new life.

* * *

**There we go!**

**Okay, so officically made 60 000 words!**

**WOO, party!**

**That's probably all we'll hear from Trey in this story, as you can probably tell, his year will be up in the sequel, and he'll come home. But, I am thinking of doing a sub- story of Trey in his life in England. It won't be really long, but I want you to tell me if you want it, kay?**

**Review XD**


	33. Chapter 33

**Heyy Guyssssss XD**

**Officially on holidays...WOOT!  
Hahahha, shadowinthedark13 had a bit of a freakout when she realised that my school year is different to hers...teeeehee,.  
I am currently staying with my grandparents at a beach, in a caravan..with her cooking fish and chips for my dinner. NOM NOM NOM.  
Righttoooo, so it was an alright response for the last chapter guys. I prefer to get reviews for my work, even if they're short.  
Just remember, this story will be over relatively soon so I want the reviews while I still can.  
Thanks guys, I'm so proud of those people who have stuck with my story, it really means a lot.**

**So here we go..!**

**Okay…so I have a feeling you guys have gotten the wrong impression about good ole Norious.  
Although he did leave, he did it because he assumed Belle would just leave him for some Prince. He thought he wasn't good enough for her. He really is a nice guy, just as nice as Luke. I just thought I should say that for poor old Morgan :P**

**And since this story has hit 60 000 words, I'm getting more readers, and I just want to say thanks to them, and especially to those awesome people who have been there from the start.**

**Love you guys.**

* * *

"The time for celebration will be soon, my children, but not yet." Aslan's great voice broke through Trisca's sighing over her beautiful ring. She and Lorian turned to look at him, and he smiled at their excited faces.

"I am sorry to disappoint you my children, but you can not tell your family of the betrothal. At least not yet."

"But why, Aslan?" Lorian asked, confused. "Wouldn't it lighten the mood, a bit?"

The great Lion shook his head. "The time for joy will be soon, I promise. But your family need to concentrate on the task at hand. You may tell only your father and your mother."

"We understand, Aslan." Trisca said, stroking Lorian's arm gently.

Aslan nodded, and breathed again, and te beautiful garden faded away, and they appeared back on the beach with their family.

"My children, it is time to go home." Aslan told them, and they all looked at eachother in anticipation. "I will transport you to your parents, no matter where they are."

"Will you give us a clue as to what will happen, please Aslan?" Ruby asked.

"In three days, you must all be back at Cair Paravel. There, a final battle will be staged. And there, I will be."

"Oh, thankyou, thankyou!" cried Belle.

"But," Aslan said, "I can not win you this war. It is up to you."

They all nodded.

"I shall see you soon, my children..." Aslan breathed, and they found the great Lion, and the beach fading away. They all grasped hands, Braithe, Tumnus, Belle, Zaro, Lizzie, Ruby, Dune, Kade, Dorian, Trisca, and Lorian. But when they were completely surrounded by darkness, there was a whooshing sound, and Belle screamed when she felt little Tumnus be tugged from her arms. All their hands were wrenched apart...

In the throne room of Cair Paravel, all was silent. Caspian was asleep in his throne, completely fatigued. He had fought two battles today, had nothing to eat, washed, and returned to Cair to a council meeting. He had stayed sitting after the meeting, and eventually laid his head against the side of the throne, and fallen asleep. His wife had gone straight to their chambers after the second battle, barely saying a word. She missed her boys, especially Treyton. They had received his letter a few days ago saying that he was to travel back to England. Susan had been oddly silent.

Caspians sleeping form left a long shadow across the floor. The moon was full, and his deep breaths were the only sound.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a gasp. Caspian awoke with a start, his Telmarine instincts kicking in as he leapt up and pulled out his sword, holding it up to the two dark shadows that were standing a few meters away.

"Who are you?" Caspian demanded, his voice oddly loud in the large room. "Show yourself!"

"You don't even recognise," said the voice, full of undisguised mirth, "Your own son?"

And Lorian stepped into the moonlight. Caspian's eyes widened.

"Lorian!" he gasped, and ran forward to embrace his son. They hugged, Caspian kissing his son's head over and over. He then realised the prescence of Trisca, and pulled her into a hug too.

"Where's mother?" asked Lorian, and Caspian laughed.

"In our chambers. Come, come!" he lead then from the room and in teh direction of the royal chambers.

"What's been happening, Dad? Tell me." Lorian insisted, and Caspian shook his head.

"Not yet." He sighed. Lorian examined his father's face greedily, and was sad to see the deep, dark circles around his eyes.

"You look terrible, Dad." He said, and Caspian chuckled.

"Always the charmer." Replied his father eargerly. He pushed open the door to his chambers, and tiptoed in to where Queen Susan was asleep in the massive bed. As Lorian got closer he saw the large scratch on her pale cheek.

"Mum," he whispered, and reached out to stroke it. He found his finger's meeting Caspians. However, the King's fingers curled around Susan's arm, and shook her gently. Lorian stepped back a bit, drawing Trisca to his side.

It seemed Caspian was having some difficulty waking his exhausted wife, so Lorian and Trisca edged out onto the balcony that overlooked the Eastern Ocean.

"It's so beautiful..." breathed Trisca, and Lorian nodded.

I promise," he whispered into her ear, "When we have our own rooms, they will have a beautiful view. Even better than this."

"Alright then." Trisca smiled, and turned around to kiss him. They separated, and looked back out to the view, until they heard Caspian's urgent voice.

"My love, you will never believe who's here..."

"Whoever it is, can't it wait until the morning?" Susan groaned, her voice thick with sleep.

"You will not want to wait..."urged Caspian, and it was clear that he was pushing Susan towards the balcony.

"What-" they heard Susan groan as they pushed through the curtain. She had her back to them, facing Caspian, and he gently tugged her around to face the pair.

Susan's jaw dropped, and her eyes were wide, as if not really believing that Lorian was here, on her balcony.

"OH!" she shrieked, and threw herself at her son, kissing and hugging him eargerly. In seconds, she was crying, and Trisca was crying just watching the scene. Susan seemed to realise she was there, and turned to her.

"Trisca!" she cried, and hugged the girl, kissing her cheek. "Oh, my dear, I missed you so very much! Don't go leaving my boy again now, you hear?" she grasped Trisca's hands tightly. "I just know that-"

Susan froze.

She looked down in amazement at her fingers.

Her fingers that were curling around Trisca's ring finger.

She looked up at the red-faced Trisca, and looked at her son, who was grinning like a madman.

"OH, BY ASLAN!" Susan cried, and hugged Trisca, jumping up and down, crying again with happiness, laughing hysterically. She pulled Lorian into the hug, gripping them both so tightly.

"Oh, my love, I am so proud of you!" Susan cried, pinching her son's cheek. "You two were made for eachother, I just know it." Trisca beamed at her soon to be mother in law, and giggled as a confused Caspian edged back through the curtains. He had changed his bloodstained shirt into a clean white one.

"What's going on?" Caspian asked, bemused. Susan grabbed Trisca's hand and held it up.

Caspian grinned, looking at his son.

"Good boy." He said, and Lorian laughed.

"Thanks for the ring, by the way, Dad." Lorian said happily. Susan glared at her husband.

"You didn't tell me...!" she cried, and he laughed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, my Queen."

Susan huffed, and Caspian kissed her cheek. Lorian edged up behind Trisca, and kissed the ring before he kissed her lips.

He was so happy that they were home.

* * *

Edmund sighed again, staring into the fire. He was sitting on a log in the Narnian camp. His wife Aamee was at the nearby creek, washing the blood off herself. They had participated in another skirmish today, each one seeming to take them further and further away from Cair Paravel.

Aamee had injured her leg badly a few weeks ago, and she had hurt it badly again today. It looked like, though the healers were working as hard as they could, she would have a permanent limp.

If only he had gotten to her quicker...!

He stared at the flames, taking a deep breath. No matter waht they did, how amny battles they won, this war never ended. These people, that evil leader Jasif, never stopped. It was war after war after war...

And the worst thing was, Edmund knew they wouldn't all survive it.

It was too dangerous. Someone had to let their guard down sometime. If it wasn't wars, it was assasins in the dead of the night...

Edmund coughed, and put his face in his hands. Suddenly, there was a scream.

Not just any scream.

Aamee.

She never screamed. She was fearless.

What was so terrible..?! Edmund leapt up, and looked around frantically. All the members of the small camp followed suit. They began edging towards the trees that separated the camp and the river, but Aamee burst out before they could get within a meter. Her eyes and hair were wild, leaves caught on her clothes.

"ED!" she screamed, and he caught her in his arms. She was sobbing, saying something over and over again, but what it was, Edmund was at a loss to say. He gripped her upper arms tightly, and held her up.

"Darling, what is it?" he said slowly.

She looked at him, her eyes wide.

"The twins.." she breathed. Edmund sucked it a breath, and strode through the trees, Aamee right behind him. Sure enough, sitting beside the river were his twin sons, laughing.

"DAD!"they yelled together, exactly in sync. Edmund stood for a second, taking in the sight of his children, his young, uninjured children...here...!

And then he was knocked over by his two boys, his Braithe and his Zaro, and they were wrestling on the ground, and suddenly Aamee was there too, and they were all hugging.

He was so happy they were home.

* * *

Peter slashed his sword horizontally, and ducked in the same motion, narrowly avoiding a third attacker's axe.

He and his small band of men (by men, he meant fauns, centaurs, actual men, minotaurs, and several other creatures) had been followed by a patch of soldiers and attacked as they entered the woods. The Oristian group had been silent and savage, and Peter's band of soldiers seemed to be getting smaller and smaller by the minute.

But they weren't giving up.

Peter ducked and wheeled, taking care of enemy after enemy. Between the clash of swords, and bellows of dying men, there was a startled shriek. He glanced in the direction it came from, and swore he saw a flash of golden hair, much like his own.

Another group of five soldiers appracohed him, and he fought with precise and deadly skill. However, one man, no matter how skilled, could not defeat five men at once with one sword. And it didn't help that Peter was exhausted.

He felt metal slide against his back, and turned to face another attacker, only a small corner of his mind allocated to thinking about the fresh wound in his back. It was nothing serious, but still enough to stop him fighting at his full potential. Out of the corner of is eye, he saw three of the remaining soldiers take wild swing at him, all exactly the same, with the same deadly potential.

He kept fighting in those few seconds though, as a true king of Narnia would. But he didn't feel the pain of the three hits. Instead he saw two swords, and a pair of lethal knives blocking all hits.

His saviours' finished off the opponents, and turned to face him.

"My children..." he sighed, and Belle and Dune rushed forward into their father's arms. They embraced, and Ruby kept fighting, with the ferocity of a lion. Once she finished off all the enemy soldiers in the area, she turned to smile at Peter.

"Come on you." He laughed, and Ruby joined the hug.

Dune laughed at the strangeness of the situation. They were in the middle of a battle, covered in blood, and hugging.

Still,

He was so happy they were home.

* * *

Lucy curled up in a ball under the covers. She felt Gregor's arms wind around her waist, and she looked at her husband. He too, had dark rings under his eyes, from worry for their babies, and lack of sleep.

Lucy hardly ever slept anymore. Without her beautiful children, she was empty. She wasn't happy, bubbly or even emotional. She was just...empty.

In her head, she heard her triplets voices...

"Do you remember the way?" Lizzie was asking.

"It's dark...I can't see..." Kade whispered.

"Wheres Tummy?" Dorian asked.

"I've got him...he's walking, but he's tired. Help me, please." Footsteps.

"Here...help him..."

"Wait? Isn't this Mummy and Daddy's room?"

"I think so...can you reach the door?"

"Almost..." Dorian said, his voice straining.

CLICK.

Lucy sat bolt upright in bed. The click of the lock sounded so real...

The patter of little footsteps was heard on the other side of the door. Gregor stood up so quickly Lucy didn't even see him move. She followed his lead. They stood and stared at the closed door that was the only way to their entrance chamber.

CLICK.

The door swung open to reveal three identical, exhausted triplets, and a wide-eyed Tumnus sitting on the floor.

Lucy let out a cry of pure happiness, and ran forward to her babies, Gregor right behind her. They gathered them all in a hug, kissing them all over.

The little children were exhausted, and filthy.

Gregor drew a bath, and they washed up their sleepy children, and tucked them into their huge bed, a parent on either side, their arms meeting in the middle of the bed.

In mere moments, they were all asleep, full of happiness.

Gregor looked at his sleeping wife and children.

He was so happy they were home.

**There we are!**

**There will be some more action from now on, seeing as a war is coming, and the Pevensies need to meet up.**

**I have so many plans for the sequel it isn't funny.**

**Alright, so lets get a better response for this chapter, please. **

**Lets spread some love.**

**Oh, and Morgan has to give me TWO UPDATES.**

**Review, we only have a little time left, guys. XD**

**LOVE YOU ALL,...NOW PRESS THAT BUTTON.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys. **

**Second update XD Morgan owes me two more :)**

**I told you my holidays would be productive.**

**I just spent half an hour writing out the remainder of the plot.**

**I have some good ideas, and lets just say Morgan is going to be happy...**

**Teehehhe.**

**Pretty sure if any of my readers have a story they want me to read, let me know, and I'll do it for ya, read and review, you know it! XD**

**Alright, so lets get those reviews coming.**

**The countdown is on!**

**HAHAH, my grandpa (POPPY) is watching me write, and he keeps asking me 'Have they ridden off into the sunset yet?' **

'**No POP.' Lololol. I love him to bitssssssssss.**

**Now;**

**To quote a band called Short Stack, **

'**Here we go again, go go go again, here we go again, go go go AGAIN!'**

* * *

"It sounds like you had quite an adventure, my beauty." Peter laughed, as soon as Belle stopped talking. She, Dune and Ruby had been telling Peter everything that had happened since they left Cair Paravel, their whole voyage.

When she mentioned Sera, Belle noted in her head that she should probably send her a letter.

"We did, Dad." Dune assured him. "It was amazing."

"But we missed home." Belle added, and Ruby nodded enthusiastically. Peter squeezed his daughter's shoulders, and she smiled up at him.

"So tell me," Peter said slowly, "What was Aslan's country like?"

"Oh, it was-" Ruby began, but was interrupted by a cry.

"ORISTIANS!" a centaur bellowed. "THEY ARE ATTACKING!"

Everyone in the camp was on their feet in moments, reaching for weapons. Peter pushed the children inside their tent, and they all grabbed their swords, knives, and daggers.

They walked back outside and looked around.

The camp was silent in anticipation.

And then it erupted.

Swords flashed everywhere.

But even with the previous warning, there were too many Oristians.

They were everywhere.

And although they all fought valiantly, somehow Peter, Belle, Dune and Ruby were caught, bound and gagged. They were thrown roughly on horses, and galloped away into the distance to Jasif's main camp.

It seemed like a short amount of time that they were riding, and the hustling and bustling of the camp filled their ears.

Belle shuddered as she was pulled off the horse and slung over someone's shoulder.

The sound was muffled, and they were forced to their knees. There were footsteps, and a sleazy voice said, "Well well well. What do we have here?"

Jasif pulled off Peter's blindfold. "King Peter...the...well, less than Magnificent. I'm sure we can spare some room for you in a cell." Peter growled at him through the gag, staring him daggers. Jasif smiled evilly and moved on.

Ruby was next. She grunted as he yanked off her blindfold. 'Ahh, pretty girl. I'm sure we can find _somewhere_ for you. The men do need entertainment..." Ruby shuddered, and through his gag Dune growled.

Jasif turned to him and yanked off his blindfold roughly.

"Ah, the adopted brat. There's room for you in the cell with your father." Dune struggled against his bonds, but to no avail.

And finally, Jasif pulled off Belle's blindfold. He did a double take when he saw it was the Princess, before his eyes filled with lust. Peter and Dune let out muffled roars and struggled against their bonds roughly as Jasif's hands roamed all over Belle. She whimpered.

"We will be wed, my lovely." Jasif hissed, and cupped her cheek. "Such beauty can not go to waste." Belle cried, her breaths choked.

"But I'm busy at the moment, darling. You will have to go to the cells for the time being. But," he continued, looking at Dune and Ruby, "I have no real need for these two. Let them go, and spread the news that we have the High King and the Princess."

Ruby and Dune were pulled to their feet and dragged outside, both craning their necks to look at Belle and Peter. They were pushed the edge of the camp, and pushed onto the path. They ran for their lives, hurrying, always hurrying, knowing that every step they took brought them closer to saving the others.

They found the Narnian camp, destroyed and burning, and two horses trotted out of the darkness.

"Prince Dune! Lady Ruby!" one exclaimed.

"We need to get back to Cair." Puffed Dune. "Immediately."

* * *

The two burly guards threw King Peter into the cage. He struggled, and they cut his bonds through the bars, and walked away, laughing.

"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Peter bellowed. "GET ME MY DAUGHTER! BELLE! BELLIQUE!"

No one listened.

In the tent, Belle was still kneeled on the floor. All the guards had left, and Jasi had made his way to the food table, where we was picking up fruit, and taking random bites.

Belle's stomach rumbled.

Jasif turned to look at her, and saw her eyes focused on the grapes he held.

"Did you want something, my love?" he asked leeringly, waving the grapes around. Belle shook her head at him. He strolled over and pulled off her gag, and leant down to her face.

"It'll cost you a kiss." He whispered. Belle's lip began to tremble, and she struggled as Jasif grabbed her face roughly. His mouth came down on hers, painfully tight, and he kissed her roughly. She stayed perfectly still, not responding at all, hoping he'd stop soon. But when she felt his tongue slide into her mouth, she struggled again, and bit down on his lip; hard.

Jasif flinched away, and pressed his finger's to his bleeding mouth. He then erupted, letting out a roar. He grabbed the still-bound Belle by her hair and swung her onto the ground. He then proceeded to kick her hard in the stomach.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!" he bellowed, and slapped her around the face. He kicked her again, and Belle saw star's in her head. She closed her eyes..

Jasif continued to hurt Belle even after she became unconscious. He then yelled for his guards to take her and throw her in with her father.

They tossed her form into the cage, and Peter ran forward to his daughter's aid. He saw the blossoming bruises, and cursed the day that Jasif was born.

And then he pulled his little girls head into his lap, and fell asleep.

Little did the Magnificent King know, though, that as soon as he fell into unconsciousness, guards silently snuck into the cage. They pulled his daughter's limp form away from him, and replaced it with that of a young girl of the same age, with long blonde hair who they had knocked unconscious as well. Seeing as it was dark, even if the High King awoke, he would not know the difference.

* * *

The gates of Cair Paravel opened, and the warning horn sounded as two horses bolted into the courtyard.

Ruby and Dune leapt from the talking horses, Sally and Fletch, and ran for the doors. They burst into the throne room, where Lorian and Caspian sat, talking. They looked up in shock.

"Dune! Ruby!" Caspian exclaimed. "How good to see you both!"

"There's time for that later, uncle Caspian," Dune said quickly. "Right now we have to move."

In ten minutes Caspian, Susan, Dune, Lorian, Trisca, Ruby, Lucy, Gregor and all their officials had gathered in the throne room.

"We have ourselves a situation," Caspian yelled over the chatter. "King Peter and Princess Bellique have been captured by the Oristians."

Silence.

"When do we leave?" asked Reepicheep.

* * *

"FOR NARNIA!" Caspian roared, and heard his men bellow war cries of their own in response as they galloped into the enemy camp. They did not come to attack, but merely for a rescue mission. The cage was quickly located, even in the dark.

"Peter!" Susan yelled as the door was opened. Peter leapt up and lifted his unconscious daughter, his cloak surrounded her still-limp form. He climbed up on the spare horse supplied by Susan, and lay his daughter down in front of him, covering her face with the cloak, in case they were caught.

He galloped out of the camp without a word, intent on getting his daughter, and himself, to safety, the Narnian group behind him.

When they burst through the doors to the throne room back at Cair, Ruby was waiting along with several healers. The bundle that was Belle was placed on a bench and a healer approached the High King while the other healer's attended to the wounded soldiers. The King nodded at him, and pulled off the clock gently. But when he rolled Belle over, he gasped and backed away.

"No…"he hissed. The other members of the family converged on them, and all gasped too.

"It's not Belle. How can it not be Belle?!" Peter shrieked, and everyone stared. He shook his head, and with everyone at his heels leapt back on his horse and led the group back towards the camp.

But when they arrived, they found nothing. No footprints, no tents, no people.

The camp had moved.

And Belle had been moved with them.

"I-I just got her back.." Peter whispered, and a tear dropped from his eye.

"She'll be fine. I can't guarantee Jasif will be though." Lorian hissed from a small distance away.

Caspian growled in agreement, as Peter shook his head and galloped back to Cair Paravel.

* * *

"Ruby?" Ruby wheeled around to find Dune in his nightshirt, hanging out his door. She looked down at her own attire, a nightdress covered in a flimsy silk robe, and blushed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, coming out of his door.

"Just…walking. Trying to get my land legs back." She said, smiling. He smiled in response.

"I can't sleep either. I'm terribly worried about Belle." Ruby nodded, her eyes filling with tears. Dune exhaled and strode over to hug her. He stroked her hair gently.

"She'll be fine, she'll be fine," he chanted, and she wasn't sure he was talking to her anymore.

She pulled away and nodded. He took her hand and they kept walking.

"Lets go to the throne room." Ruby suggested, and Dune nodded. They followed the still lit corridor until they reached the massive wooden doors. Dune opened one and held it open for Ruby.

The moon shone through the windows, dimly lighting the room. Dune strolled up to his fathers throne, and placed a hand on the carving of Aslan, closing his eyes.

"Aslan, give us strength." He whispered.

Ruby closed her eyes too, praying.

The silence was interrupted by a cough and a laboured breath. Ruby wheeled around to face a bench, the same bench where the 'fake Belle' was discovered. She approached slowly, and gasped when she saw that the poor, bruised girl was still there.

Ruby was appalled. She knew everyone was shocked and upset, but to leave an injured person to suffer in a cold room- it was horrible.

Suddenly Dune was behind her, and she heard his intake of breath as he too saw the girl.

"We have to take her to the infirmary." Ruby begged, turning to him. Dune nodded, and pulled the girl into his arms. As he carried her from the room, Ruby couldn't help but to think he looked very heroic.

She closed the door gently behind them, and followed Dune to the infirmary.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I know it's short.**

**But it had to be, because lots of stuff will happen in the next chappie, and it will probably be longish.**

**I think I might just write it tomorrow XD**

**Because I'm on holidays!**

**Okay, so I've been getting lots of response to my question: LUKE or NORIOUS.**

**And I have to say, even I haven't decided. **

**Hopefully in the sequel things will become clearer.**

**I was reading reviews today, and was seriously on the verge of just bringing in a new character that sweeps her off her feet and Luke and Norious just miss out, but that'd be no fun.**

**I like a little angst.**

**But love triangles are harrrrd. Especially when you can't even decide who you like more. XD**

**So, I don't know.**

**But lets just sy Morgan is going to love me in the next chapter…**

**REVIEW PLEASE MY PRETTIES;**

**+++++PRESS IT++++++**

**pwease?**

**Oh, and two more, please Morgan.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! *waves wildly***

**Another chappie-ter, just for you guys!**

**This A/N will be important, okayyyy..?**

**So read on.**

**Firstly; I want you all to go and read Love-Pink26's story, Through the Door. She is a fantastic writer, and deserves more reviews, so read and review, guys.**

**Secondly; I want to say how proud I am of shadowinthedark13's triumph in providing me with frequent updates for her sequel to "Always a Tomorrow", "Remember Us". She is awesomeeeee. (oh, and by the way, this chappie adds two more to the total, Morgan. Teehehe!)**

**I love being evil.**

**Thirdly; THIS IS IMPORTANT SO I WILL WRITE IT IN UPPER CASE. I'VE HAD A MEGA RESPONSE TO THE QUESTION, 'NORIOUS OR LUKE?', AND I CANNOT DECIDE. AND TO CONVINCE ME/OTHER READERS, IF YOU ARE AN AVID TEAM NORIOUS/LUKE FAN, WRITE ME A PARAGRAPH ABOUT WHY BELLE SHOULD CHOOSE THAT PERSON. THE BES ONE FOR THAT TEAM WILL BE POSTED AT THE START OF THE NEXT CHAPTER ALONG WITH YOUR PEN NAME. HELP ME CHOOSE!**

**So here we go!**

**Today's song quote is:**

'_In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warming up, because the tensions' like a fire.'_

-Six feet under the stars, acoustic version, All time low. (listen to it on youtube, they're awesome.)

Here we go!

* * *

"Something to eat, my Princess?" Jasif's leering voice cut through Belle's head like a knife through butter. She opened her heavy eyes, and felt the pain of the attack come to her. She winced, and struggled to sit up.

Belle realised she was seated on a soft couch, in a large room. There was a large chair, and a small table, along with several other pieces of furniture.

"We are in the home of one Lord called Frost, I believe." Jasif said, as if Belle was actually interested. "Well, it WAS his. He is dead, now." He looked back to the table, unconcerned. Belle whimpered. Sure, to kill another in battle was not as such a big deal, but to talk about cold hearted murder of a man for no reason more than for wanting lodging; It was positively inhuman!

She struggled against her bonds, squirming, until Jasif turned back around.

"You won't get free, my Belle." He said lightly. "Here, have some food."

He held out a piece of chicken. She stared at him.

"I said, _eat._" He hissed, and pushed the food into her mouth. He refused to remove it until she had taken a bite and swallowed.

"Good girl." He said encouragingly. He dropped the chicken back onto the table, and turned to Belle expectantly. Suddenly, her vision blurred, and she swayed.

"There we go…" Jasif smiled horribly, watching her. Her vision split in two, and Jasif got dimmer and dimmer. "See you at the wedding, my love." He laughed, kissing her hand, and turned to look at the two slavegirls entering the room carrying a white dress, as Belle slumped backwards, her eyes still unfocused.

"Get her ready. One hour," he said, and strolled from the room.

****************

"Ruby!" Ruby wheeled around to find Dune walking towards her.

"Hey." She said sadly. He took her hand, and they kept walking. They didn't have to say a word with eachother, both just comfortable with the silence. They walked out into the gardens, and sat on a bench. It was just about to storm; the sky was a dark grey, and very distant grumbles of thunder could be heard.

They sat down, and Ruby sniffled.

"How can you not be worried?" she asked him.

"I am…I just, I know she will be fine. I have faith that Aslan won't let anything bad happen to her."

"He will return tomorrow, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"The big war."

"Yeah." Dune looked up at his best friend through his lashes, and found she was doing the same.

She bit her lip.

"Rubes, promise me something."

Ruby bit her lip harder. "I'm fighting Dune, you can't change my mind about that." She replied, looking him hard in the eyes.

"Oh, I know," he chuckled. He took her hands and looked into her green eyes. She stared right back, and for a moment he forgot what he was going to say. She smiled, and it befuddled him further.

"I-er..um.."he stuttered, and she giggled.

"What am I promising you, Duney?" she said, using her childish nickname for him.

"Promise me…promise me you won't do anything stupid tomorrow; like attack an entire cavalry by yourself, or.."

Ruby smiled.

"Sure. I promise." She whispered, gripping his hands tighter.

"Thankyou." Dune whispered, and leant forward to kiss her forhead. As his lips met it, however, they seemed to burst into flames, and he pulled back to find Ruby looking into his eyes, her emerald ones filled with…something…

And with not a thought in his head, Dune leant forward and kissed her.

It was amazing; all of their dreams, their friendship, their thoughts, melted into the kiss, and they both were enthusiastic.

When Dune pulled away, he closed his eyes, and opened them to see Ruby frowning at him. He took it as a bad sign and immediately stood up, his male instincts kicking in, and walked away.

Ruby looked down, her eyes filling with tears. What had she done wrong? The kiss was amazing, she was so happy, but then when he pulled away she frowned, wanting more, and he left.

Obviously his feelings had changed after the kiss. Ruby bit her lip in disappointment as it started to rain.

*****************

"Milady, I'm sorry, it is time.." the four-headed maid said gently. Belle tried to focus on her, but she kept blurring and moving.

"No..I..er…" she mumbled drunkily. The slaves pulled her to her feet, and she stumbled almost automatically.

"What'd he use on her?" one slave asked.

"Some herbs, I suppose. Drugged 'er up good tho'." Another answered. They all held her upright, and moved her to the door where a guard took her. Belle looked down, and saw through the dizzy haze that she was wearing a white dress.

"No.." she slurred, "I-I don't w-wan to.." The group was pushing her forward, down an isle. Everything was blurry, and somehow in Belle's vision, Jasif had gained three extra heads.

She stumbled again, and Jasif leaned forward to hold her tightly.

"Careful, my bride." He nodded at what looked like a priest. The man began chanting vows, and placed hands on both the unfocused Belle and the staring Jasif.

"Do you, Princess Bellique, take King Jasif as your husband?" The preist looked at the swaying girl, still held up by Jasif.

"She does." He said quickly.

"And do you, King Jasif take Prince-"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by King Jasif of Orist, I now pronounce-"

"STOP!" the doors bust open, and a group of knights ran inside, brandishing swords and fighting immediately. Jasif cursed and dropped Belle, who by chance had been saved by these men's perfect timing. She fell straight to the floor, her head swimming, and the world tiliting at the oddest angles. Her vision did, however, clear enough for her to see two knights running towards her.

After that; she blacked out.

******************

Belle awoke to find herself on the back of a horse. In front of her was a knight, as her cheek was resting on his armour. She looked up to see what he was still wearing a helmet.

She couldn't see his face.

"Good evening, milady." The knight said, and Belle smiled.

"Good evening. How long was I out?" she asked.

"All day, Your Majesty." Belle raised her eyebrows.

"What happened?" she asked, mindful of the way her head was still pounding.

"My men and I heard the Princess was being kept in a Lords mansion. We were too late to save him, but we got to you just in time. That dog Jasif was just about to marry her Majesty."

"And you stopped him?"

"We all did; we got there just in time, Your Majesty. He had drugged you, and you fainted."

"Yes, I remember Jasif having four heads." Belle recollected, and the knight chuckled.

"How long until we get home?" she asked.

"Look ahead, Your Majesty." Belle looked over his shoulder to see Cair Paravel a few hundred meters away.

"I daresay your family will be glad to see you."

"I daresay they will." Belle laughed.

They rode further, chattering about home, Belle continuously rubbing her sore head. They surpassed the gate, and rode into the courtyard, where a messenger was sent away to get their Majesties.

"Well, here we are." The knight said. Belle noted a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Thankyou, Sir. It's been a pleasure talking to you." Belle said quietly over his shoulder.

"And you, your Majesty."

"BELLE!" came the High King's shout, and he bolted out into the courtyard.

"I will go water my horse," the knight said.

Peter ran up to the horse, and lifted his daughter off of it, hugging her tightly and kissing her face all over.

"My darling, oh my darling Belle." He cried, and she sobbed, safe in her father's arms.

"Belle!" there were more shouts and Belle's head throbbed as she turned to face her family. They all hit her hard, hugging tightly, and kissing her face, just like her father did.

"Don't you ever leave us again." Susan sobbed, holding her tight. Belle's head swam again, and she winced. Peter noticed her pain, and spun her around to face him.

"Belle, are you alright?"

She winced again. "I think so. Just a bit sore, is all."

Peter looked at her, and hugged her again.

"Oh my Belle." He whispered. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"We all better get some sleep," said Ruby. Dune looked at her, but she refused to meet his eyes.

"Yes, the war and Aslan come tomorrow."Lucy agreed, taking Gregor's hand.

"First I must thank those knights, Daddy, the ones that saved me."

"Of course, my love." Peter agreed, and turned around to look for the men.

"Please bring those knights to us." He said to a young servant boy, who scuttled off.

He was back in a moment, followed by the knights who were leading their horses. They all still wore their helmets.

"I pray thee, thankyou." Belle said.

"My esteemed thanks for rescuing my daughter." Peter agreed, "If any of you are to stay, you most certainly have earnt your welcome."

The knights nodded, and climbed aboard their horses.

"We must pack up our camp, and will return on the morrow, your Majesty." One knight said. Peter nodded, and they began to trot away.

Belle noticed the insignia on the knight who truly saved her's helmet, and called out.

"Hey!" she called. Her head pounded in time with her words. He turned in his saddle.

"Your Majesty?"

"Please, take off your helmet, and tell me your name." The knight looked down, and back at the nodding Peter. He reached up, and pulled the silver helmet off his head.

A handsome face framed with wavy brown hair.

"Norious?" Belle's head gave a final pound, and her eyes rolled back, her body sinking slowly to the ground. She caught a final blurred look at him before everything went black.

*******************

**There you go guys!**

**Sorry for the Norious haters, but he will redeem himself a bit. **

**And he and Belle aren't back together, he is merely back in the story.**

**That's just for you, Morgan. I'm sure your review will be colourful.**

**Teehehe.**

**Remember: **

**Firstly; I want you all to go and read Love-Pink26's story, Through the Door. She is a fantastic writer, and deserves more reviews, so read and review, guys.**

**Secondly; I want to say how proud I am of shadowinthedark13's triumph in providing me with frequent updates for her sequel to "Always a Tomorrow", "Remember Us". She is awesomeeeee. (oh, and by the way, this chappie adds two more to the total, Morgan. Teehehe!)**

**I love being evil.**

**Thirdly; THIS IS IMPORTANT SO I WILL WRITE IT IN UPPER CASE. I'VE HAD A MEGA RESPONSE TO THE QUESTION, 'NORIOUS OR LUKE?', AND I CANNOT DECIDE. AND TO CONVINCE ME/OTHER READERS, IF YOU ARE AN AVID TEAM NORIOUS/LUKE FAN, WRITE ME A PARAGRAPH ABOUT WHY BELLE SHOULD CHOOSE THAT PERSON. THE BES ONE FOR THAT TEAM WILL BE POSTED AT THE START OF THE NEXT CHAPTER ALONG WITH YOUR PEN NAME. HELP ME CHOOSE!**

**(PRESS THAT BUTTON)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks to all those amazing people who reviewed with paragraphs!**

**I'm just sorting them all, and he best will be in the A/N of the next chapter!**

**I start work in like an hour, so this is for the begging of Morgan.**

**Gosh I must love you guys.**

**Here we go!**

**Ooh, and sorry for all the Norious haters-Belle and Norious need to talk so there'll be a bit of him this chappie.**

**Here we go!**

***********************

"Crap!" Zaro yelled as his sword span out of his hand. He ducked, and called to his twin, who tossed him a second sword, which he swung wildly and ended up killing a man.

The twins kept fighting, this skirmish one of many they had seen in their two days travelling with their parents. It was late evening, and they were almost home, back safe in Cair, when they had discovered another small camp of Oristians.

Naturally, they had attacked, and the skirmish was already almost over.

"Braithe! Zaro!" Aamee called from atop a horse. She had taken to fighting on horseback since she injured her leg, and found it a better position to keep a watchful yet weary eye on her sons.

"BOYS!" she yelled, and they finished off their opponents and leapt on their empty horses.

"Ed, Darling!" Aamee called, and Edmund killed another man almost lazily and took the other spare horse.

"Lets get home," he ordered, and the group mounted their horses and galloped away towards the sight of Cair Paravel in the distance.

They rode quick and fast through the main gate which was closed behind them, and straight into the courtyard where the family was waiting.

"You should all be in bed," Aamee called with a frown.

"Yes, mum." Caspian laughed, helping her down from her horse. She gave him a hug, and turned to the family.

"Come here, my darlings!" she called, and the teenagers let out a giggle and hugged her. She stumbled, and Edmund caught her quickly. Caspian held his sister in law up, as Ed was greeted by the family.

When he gave Peter a hug, however, he noticed the absence of Belle.

"Where is she?" he asked, and Peter filled him in on the whole story, ending with the fact that she was in the infirmary, being looked after by Lucy and the other healers. The healer's were asserting whether or not she needed the cordial.

"So she passed out from what, exactly?" Ed said, confused.

"The drugs?" asked Braithe.

"And a little shock," Dune sniggered. Braithe and Zaro turned to look at him; confused.

"Er…Norious..was the knight who, who saved her." Trisca said, biting her lip.

"WHAT?" Zaro and Braithe said in sync.

"Alright everyone. Aslan comes tomorrow afternoon. Get some sleep." Peter ordered. "Belle will be fine, she just needs rest."

The group nodded, and left the courtyard, making their way to their separate rooms, calling goodnight's to everyone.

"Goodnight, Rubes." Dune called, and was met with the sound of Ruby's door closing.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The healer bustled over to the door of the infirmary, twisting the key, as Belle sat up.

"Can I help you?" the healer asked.

"If could have a few minutes to talk with Princess Belle?" the person asked.

"One moment." The healer said, and closed the door.

"Your Majesty, a young knight wishes to speak with you." She whispered.

"Yes, alright." Said Belle. She had indeed been given the cordial for her wounds, and was feeling fine except for being tired, but the healer had insisted that hse stay the night in the infirmary. She stood up, and pulled a silk robe over her nightgown, and consciously brushed away any creases. "Um, Lady healer, you may go. I'll get rid of the candles before I sleep." Belle smiled at the caring old woman, who nodded and scuttled from the room, taking a back way to her own chambers.

Belle took a deep breath and opened to door, to where the handsome Norious stood, leaning against the wall with a small mile on his face.

"Your Majesty." He said, and bowed chastely. Belle smiled at him.

"No need for formalities here, Norious." Belle assured him. "You're Norious, I'm Belle. Come in, please."

When Norious and Belle took their seats on the bed, there was silence. Neither knew what to say to the other, and it was quite awkward.

"It's good to see you, Belle." Norious said.

"Is it?" Belle couldn't stop herself. She was still incredibly angry with him, and he knew it.

"Belle, I wanted to apologise. I am so sorry for leaving. I-I just thought it was best." Norious said, staring at her.

"Best for who, Norious?" Belle snapped. Norious raised is eyebrows and looked down.

"Guess I deserve that." He mumbled. But then he seemed to get his confidence back, and he looked her hard in the eyes.

"Belle, I am so sorry for leaving; it was the biggest mistake of my life. I've never fully been able to focus on the task of present; half of my mind was thinking about you."

Belle blushed. She was finding it hard not to melt. But while a part of her mind was so happy to hear Norious saying those words, she couldn't help but let Luke's face blow into her mind. With his blue, blue eyes…

Stop. Belle, you should be focusing on Norious. He is the one who has come all this way to apologise. Such a wonderful person, good looking too…

Belle took a deep breath, trying to assemble her thoughts. She had feelings for them both, that much was sure, but which to choose? Belle tried to focus back on the conversation.

"I've missed you, Norious." She whispered, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Belle," he breathed, sounding like he say in pain. He leaned over and hugged her. "Belle, Belle, please don't cry," he said, over and over again, and Belle was touched by the softness in his heart.

He pulled away, and took her hands, squeezing them slightly.

"Thank you for coming back, Norious. But, but I can't do this straight away. I;m not sure yet." _I'm not sure you're the one I want,_ Belle added in her head.

Norious nodded.

"I understand, Belle. But I will keep trying. I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent."

Belle let out a watery chuckle, and hugged him again. She saw him lean over to kiss her cheek, and made a split decision at the last second.

She turned her head and kissed him.

And although it was a chaste peck, they both poured all their longing into it. But Luke's face came to mind again, and Belle pulled away. She didn't even have to say a word. Norious smiled and nodded.

"I understand. You aren't ready." Norious said quietly, and Belle smiled in thanks. He really was one of a kind.

But so was Luke.

***************

There was a knock on the door, and Belle and Norious looked up from the bed. They had been sitting their for an hour, just exchanging stories of their adventures and whatnot.

"Nor? You in there?" a voice called, and Norious looked at Belle apologetically.

"It's fine." She giggled, and he let out a long, winding sigh and opened the door.

"Hey Ty." Norious laughed tiredly.

The young knight looked at Belle, and bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty." He said.

"Please, just Belle. Come in," she said, and stood up to begin blowing out candles. "So what it your name?"

"I'm Tylor." Said the knight with a smile. He had bright green eyes, and coal black hair. He looked like a mischievous boy.

"Pleasure to meet you, Tylor."

"And you- Belle."

Belle smiled happily, and the two knights began helping her blow out the candles. Belle approached the other bed, and saw the figure of a girl around her age, with long blonde hair and a bruised face.

"This must be who they replaced me with.." Belle breathed.

"Excuse me?" Tylor asked, and began making his way over.

"In Jasif's camp, they tricked my father by replacing me with a girl of my age, a slave in his camp. She was hurt badly, and brought here."

"Oh," Norious replied. Tylor finally reached the bed, and edged past Belle to examine her face. He snatched the candle off Norious, and held it up near her.

He then gasped and dropped the candle.

"Minna! Minna!" he said, shaking her.

"Minna?" Norious gasped, and leant down to look at her.

"Whos' Minna?" asked Belle.

"My beloved! Minna!" Tylor was whispering.

"That explains it…" Belle muttered.

Norious turned to her.

"Before he joined our little group, Tylor lived in a small village called Gust. It was rampaged by Telmarines, but It was actually Oristians. They took slaves, mostly women, for..er..personal matters."

Belle gasped.

"Minna was one of them. Tylor thought her dead, and joined us."

"But she is so young…" Belle breathed, looking at Minna sadly. She was beginning to stir.

"Minna, Minna!" Tylor called, shaking his beloved gently. She opened her blackened eyes, and they grew wide.

"Is this a dream?" she breathed, and Tylor chuckled.

"No, my love. I am here, you are here, we are together, and safe."

Tear's of joy welled up in Minna's eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

Tylor kissed her passionately, so passionately that Norious and Belle took a step away from eachother, both their faces red.

*****************

**There you go, Morgan!**

**Wow, I wrote that in an hour.**

**It's kinda short, but that's what happenes when you have a deadline, aye..**

**And apparently I have to work for an extra hour. **

**Fantastic.**

**So, review XD**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys!!**

**Sorry about the little delay; I've had two unexpected call-ins from work, and went out with my friends! Good times, good times. Oh, and lets not forget the insane dream I had (Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper knows what I mean). So, I hope everyone is good, only realised after talking to Morgan and Gabby that all those people in other countries, namely America and Canada, still have school! My holidays are over Christmas, suckers!**

**And just a heads up, if I don't update a dew days in a row, reviews will make me update quicker XD**

**Okay, so for the Norious vs Luke paragraphs, here are my three faves, the ones that made me LOL.**

**I haven't yet decided.**

**Shadowinthedark13-**

**I think Norious is better for Belle because he gave her a choice to whether  
or not she wanted a royal husband, or a silly knight like himself, of course  
he was a fool and didn't TELL her about this little choice, but I still think  
Norious deserve's a second chance, and he also seems mighty fine. He tried to  
get Belle back and he apologized (remember in the wardrobe? haha i do ;) ) He  
also just saved her, and if I remember correctly, the only thing Luke saved  
her from was falling in a makes-you-gold-water thing. Norious saved her from  
getting married (:  
THAT is why I choose Norious.  
+He sounds like a sexy beast :D**

**Nofynofie-**

**I told you, Norious is a jerk and I hate him.  
Luke is better because  
-he is from England. And Peter is from England, too. Peter will be a good fit  
with Luke. With his son-in-law. It is very important.  
-Norious is a JERK.  
-Peter knows well Luke (childhood)  
-Luke knows well Peter (childhood)  
-Luke is the BEST  
Be smart and choose Luke.  
Will you be smart?**

**Love-pink26**

**I believe Luke should be the one because he  
is a nice guy. I mean I know Norious is nice and all but Luke never left  
Belle. Plus I think it's an interesting storyline for them to be together. He  
used to know Peter back in his old world and for him to end up with his  
daughter seems almost perfect. You always read about the princess falling in  
love with the knight and I just think it would be really interesting for her  
to fall in love with someone from another world. Lorian, Dune, Braithe, and  
Zaro all have loves from the Narnian world, even if they are not from Narnia,  
they're from the same world. Only Treyton, who I am assuming is going to be  
with Grace has someone from a different world. I just think that the  
Luke/Belle match is more interesting and smart! =)  
Good luck with your decision though. I of course will read no matter what  
happens and I'm sure if it comes down to it, I could learn to like Norious.  
**

**These thoughts will have a bit of a cameo in this chapter.**

**Sorry about the mega long A/N.**

**Thanks to everyone. Make sure you review.**

*********************

"Oh, I've missed this," sighed Braithe as they tucked into the huge buffet breakfast. He was holding a piece of toast covered in jam in the air, and bowing down to it. He then preeceeded to swallow it almost whole.

"I say," Lucy giggled, "I do remember, back before the Golden Age, Ed came back from Jadis's camp and inhaled a piece of toast, just like that!" She turned to her eldest brother, who was whispering stressfully with Caspian. "Do you remember, Peter?"

Peter's head snapped up when all the younger members of the family turned to look at him.

"Er, pardon Lu?" he asked. Lucy sensed his tenseness.

"Edmund. With the toast in Aslan's camp." She replied, raising her eyebrows, hinting.

"Oh, yes, of course." Said Peter blandly, obviously not caring. "It was…funny." He then turned back to his whispered conversation with Caspian. Lucy turned back to the rest of the family, and exchanged a look with Aamee, before plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Anyone want more juice?" Susan asked, trying to lighten the mood.

It was the morning of the day Aslan would come. They knew he would not arrive until this afternoon, during the battle, which would take place, by Peter and Caspian's planning, shortly after noon. The main Oristian army was marching.

All the family knew this, and had all gathered together for breakfast like they normally would. But although the women had continuously attempted to take everyone's minds of the impending battle, all of them were mentally preparing themselves.

Finally, Belle couldn't take the idle chatter anymore.

She stood up, and the families heads all turned towards her.

"I-I have had enough to eat," she stuttered. "I'm going to go for a walk."

Lucy nodded silently.

"I might join you." Zaro added, standing up.

"Me too." Said Braithe.

"I might as well, if you don't mind." Ruby chimed in. Dune stood up too, and Ruby sent him a glare.

"I'm coming." He growled.

"We will too." Lorian said, looking at Trisca. They all left the room, and the parents sat there looking at eachother.

"Don't forget, I need you all in the throne room in an hour!" Caspian called.

The Valiant Queen was staring longingly after the teenagers.

"I feel so _old_." Lucy sighed, and Aamee giggled lightly, throwing a grape at her.

* * *

"Belle!" called Ruby, and the Princess swirled around to look at her red-haired friend.

"Yes, Rubes?"

"Where are you going? I thought we were going for a walk, and everyone disappeared." Belle laughed.

"Why don't you get Dune?" she asked, and Ruby frowned.

"I..er..I just fancied some..girl time…" Ruby babbled, trying not to look at Belle. But to her surprise, Belle giggled.

"That's a brilliant idea!" she said, and took Ruby's hand. "Lets do some girl talk. I need some advice, and I can tell you do too."

"Uh, no-I.." Ruby stuttered, turning red.

"Oh, please, Rubes. I mentioned Dune, you get angry, and I saw the looks he was giving you, and the death stare you sent him when he said he was coming." Ruby bit her lip, and Belle squeezed her hands.

"Don't worry. The girls and I will help sort things out." They followed the sound of the other's voices, and came across Trisca, Lorian and Zaro conversing worridly.

"Whats the bet the meeting is to tell us we can't fight…" Zaro was saying.

Belle pulled Ruby up to them.

"Tris, come. We need some girl time; you know, to talk." Belle hinted, not looking at the boys. Trisca got the message, and gave Lorian a kiss. He smiled at her, and in the folds of her dress played with her fingers so no one could see, feeling the ring he had given her. She wore it all the time, just twisted around so the diamond could not be seen. No one had taken any notice of it yet. Though Trisca had nearly had a heart attack last night when Queen Lucy had said to her, "What a lovely, plain ring." Trisca had stuttered her thanks and changed the subject.

Trisca let go of Lorians hand, and followed the girls. They walked for a while along the corridors.

"Oh!" Belle cried, and turned to them. "I know where we can go, and someone that can join us!" She began running, and Ruby and Trisca glanced at eachother, laughing at Belle's enthusiasm. In the corners of their minds they were thinking about the impending war, but for now, they were attempting to distract themselves.

The three girls jogged along the seemingly endless corridors until they reached the infirmary. With a grin, Belle pushed open the door. The only bed that was occupied was filled by the blonde haired girl-Minna. The healer was leant over her, applying some cream to her bruises. She turned when she heard the door open, and bowed to Belle.

"Your Majesty."

Belle smiled at her kindly. "Lady healer, are you finished tending to poor Minna for now?"

The Healer nodded silently, and Minna looked around her curiously.

"Who is i-Oh, Your Majesty!" Minna cried, forgetting she was in a bed, and attempting to curtsey. She tumbled to the floor, and the three girls ran forward, helping her back up.

"How are you feeling, Minna?" Belle asked. The Healer nodded, knowing she was in good company, and once again disappeared through the back door to her chambers, shutting it behind her.

"Better, milady. My Tylor has been with me." She said happily, but then the smile dripped from her face. "He fights today." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Trisca sighed, and sat on the bed next to her. Ruby followed suit, throwing an arm around her shoulders, while Belle leant in front of her, taking her hands.

"He will be fine." Belle assured her, and Minna nodded, her eyes still full of fear.

The girls stayed in those positions, and began talking about their own love lives. When Belle complained about Norious and Luke, the others cooed, sighed and tutted at the right moments, before entering in their own thoughts.

Ruby began with her thoughts.

"No offence, Belle, but I don't really know Norious. And he seems like a bit of a jerk. He left you Belle, and it hurt you bad, right? And I know Luke. He's lovely, he'd be a wonderful match for you." Ruby took a breath, "And don't forget about your father. Luke's from England; your Dad is from England. He even knew him when he was little! And if you were to..lets say..get married…Peter would like his son in law!"

Belle nodded, unsure. They were very good reasons.

Minna was next.

"Well, Belle, I think Norious is better for you. There has been some rocky moments, but he has apologised automatically. He's saved your life heaps of times, and he was the one who gave you the choice of falling in love with someone who isn't a prince. Of course, he screwed up when he left, by making the choice that he wasn't good enough, but he still came back." She sighed, and looked at Belle. "Not to mention he is absolutely GORGEOUS!" she giggled, and Belle cracked a smile. She looked at Trisca, still undecided.

"Belle, you aren't going to make this decision now," the older girl said. "There are pros and cons for both boys. But, it all comes down to who you want to go on this adventure with. Norious is the knight in shining armour, and Luke is the stranger from another world! He's such a nice guy, and theres no chance he'll leave you. You read about princess's who fall in love with their knights in shining armour, but never anyone falling in love with someone from another world. The two options are so different; you can't compare them, Belle." Trisca squeezed her hand, and Belle looked down at it thankfully. She noticed the plain ring.

"This is lovely!" she cried, and held her hand up to the light. Trisca tried to cover it, and pull her hand away, but Belle was examining it now. She tucked her hand under Triscas…

And froze. Belle's fingers slowly twisted the ring, and she gasped.

She looked up at the stunned girl in silence, before letting out a shriek, and hugging her tightly.

"OH my..! HE-When?!" she shrieked, smiling a million smiles. And Trisca beamed too.

"The End of the World. We didn't want to distract…" Trisca sighed. Ruby was jumping up and down, doing a victory dance, while Minna roared with laughter.

"Ooh, I'm so happy for you!" Belle cried, hugging her again. "We simply must tell the boys!"

"No, Belle!" Trisca said sternly. "We musn't. It is Aslan's will." Belle's eyes widened, and she nodded.

"Better not tell Dune," Ruby huffed, "He runs away any time romance is introduced." She clapped a hand over her mouth, not quite believing she'd let those words free.

Belle looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"What happened?" Ruby looked at her feet as the three girls stared at her.

"Ruby…" Trisca said worridly. "Ruby, do tell us."

"He kissed me." Ruby murmured.

"WHAT?!" they all shrieked.

"Are you serious?" asked Minna. Ruby nodded, grimacing.

"Then whats the problem?" asked Trisca, laughing.

"When he pulled back, I frowned…I wanted…more…" Ruby blushed deeply, "And I think he thought I didn't want him anymore."

"Oh, Rubes…"Belle sighed.

"And he got up," Ruby choked, "And walked away."

The girl converged on her, all whispering words of help and guidance.

Ruby came to herself, and shook her hair back, plastering a smile on her face.

"Anyway, more important things to worry about." She chuffed, and the girls all sat back down.

"We have to meet our parents in the throne room," Belle said quickly, and they stood up.

"We'll come visit you later." Trisca assured her with a smile. Minna smiled, and then let it fade.

"Belle?" she asked quickly as the girls reached the door.

"Yes, Minna?"

"Belle, what happens if the castle is taken? I won't- I won't be able to defend myself."

Belles face hardened, and she smiled at the girl reassuringly.

"That won't happen." She said, and left the infirmary.

Minna slumped back down on her pillows, wondering idly if she'd still be alive at this time tomorrow.

* * *

**There we have it!**

**I wonder if you spotted the cameo's of the Norious vs. Belle reviewers ideas; I tried to put them in the same as possible.**

**These next few chapters, as you can probably tell, will take place in the same day, each one a direct continuation of the last. **

**Review, please; theres only a few more chappies left. XD**

**Love you all; NOW PRESS THAT BUTTON!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Well heyyy.**

**Alright; you are all in trouble.**

**That last chapter got a pitiful amount of reviews.**

**C'mon guys!**

**We are ending this story soon, and I want it to get the reviews that I think it deserves.**

**For all of you who are reading without an account: GET ONE.**

**Teehehhe.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed though; it makes my day XD**

**I hope that when I start the sequel, you will all follow it right from the start; because there will be a lot of interesting things happening: I think it has the potential to be even better than this one.**

**I'm still trying to figure out a name, though.**

**So thanks for being there guys XD  
And make sure you review. **

**Let me know its worth it.**

**And just for Gabby:**

**Wo sind eure hande?**

***waits for explosion of happiness***

* * *

"…And that is why we have decided…" Caspian said, but Peter finished for him.

"You won't be fighting today."

Silence.

"You can't do this!" shouted Braithe, and all the teenager's voices joined in.

"Lorian and I are of age!" Dune yelled, and Lorian nodded.

"If you let them, you have to let us," growled Zaro. Belle nodded profusely.

"Why can't we?" she asked, staring at her father. "We know how to fight. Narnia is our home."

"Nevertheless, we can assure your safety here." Said Gregor softly, earning him a glare.

"I can't believe this," Lorian said, shaking his head. He strode from the room, the others right behind him. The olds were left in the throne room, all feeling ashamed.

"You've done the right thing," Lucy said softly, Susan nodding silently, her jaw clenched.

"Come on," Edmund said, taking a deep breath, "We've got work to do. We need to go."

They all agreed, and trudged to their respective chambers, where they donned armour, and traded warnings, strapping weapons to their sides.

They then mad their way back to the throne room, for a final farewell to the council, and their angry children.

In one hour, they were travelling to a great empty space near Beruna; opposite Aslan's How. There were still hours left to be ready, but they needed to get their early, soldiers were still arriving from various parts of Narnia. They split off, making their way to their various positions, organising troops, and other jobs.

Back at the castle, many groups of soldiers were preparing to leave, to join the official group. Back in Lorian's chamber, however, Dune was pacing angrily.

Tightening his armour.

"I mean, did they really think we'd stay away? Our parents were younger than us when they fought the Telmarines!" he hissed, tightening his gauntlets.

Lorian nodded, still polishing his sword.

"I mean," Dune continued, "Its obvious the girls would stay, I mean they all hate battle, and someone has to care for the little ones. But us..?"

"I agree," said Lorian, "Though I didn't expect Braithe and Zaro to go down without a fight."

"Zaro did guess this would happen." Dune reminded him.

"True." Lorian agreed. Dune pulled out his sword, checked his bow was strapped to his back.

"Ready?" Lorian asked.

"Ready. Lets go." They both pulled on cloaks to hide their identities, and made their way to the deserted stables, where they saddled their horses, and climbed aboard.

"Wait!" hissed Lorian, just as Dune was about to leave.

"What?"

"We need helmets, otherwise the old will see us and send us home."

Dune nodded, and dismounted. They left their horses and made their way to the empty armoury. Lorian made his way through the amost empty racks to the helmets. He pulled out two, and handed one to Dune.

Suddenly there was a crash and a curse. Lorian and Dune edged around the empty shelves…

To find the twins both pulling on the sides of a spear. They were obviously arguing over who's it belonged to. Zaro glanced to the side, and caught sight of his cousins. He yelped and dropped the spear. Braithe went tumbling back, another loud crahs filling the room. He quickly got back to his feet and stood beside his twin.

"What are you doing?" Lorian asked slowly.

"What are you doing?" Zaro relied, warily.

"If you must know, Dune and I are leaving."

"Us too."

"Where're you headed?"

"Nowhere in particular. You?"

"Er…also nowhere in particular." Lorian winced at his bad cover up. "Okay, we're going to fight. And so are you."

The twins laughed and nodded.

The boys finished strapping their weapons to themselves, and made their way back to the stables, saddling the twin's horses.

"We need to go slowly," Lorian warned. "We can't get there too early; or risk the olds seeing us."

The boys nodded, and they made their way across the now-deserted courtyard through the gates, following the well-worn path away from Cair Paravel.

"You know, I had an inkling Belle would try to come," Zaro said, scratching his chin.

"No..she's with the girls. They don't want to fight. They're scred, I'd say." Dune said, and the boys all muttered agreement.

* * *

Norious made his way to Belle's chambers, using the walk to evaluate any sore muscles, or loose armour. His shoulder was still a little tender from a recent skirmish, but beside that, he was all good.

Ready for war.

But first, he had to say goodbye to the Princess.

He reached her chambers, and reached out to tap the door a couple of times with his armoured fingers.

"Who is it?" Belle's voice called.

"Norious."

"Oh, hello! Er…Come in!" Norious swallowed, and opened the door.

He was met to the sight, not of Belle, but a man sitting on the bed, hunched over and lacing his shoes. Norious's heart seemed to stop. Who was this man, and what was he doing in the Princess's room…?!

At his gasp, the man looked up, and Norious sighed in relief.

It wasn't a man at all.

It was Lady Trisca. Her hair was all plaited back, and tuked beneath her collar. She was dressed in men's attire, with light armour.

Norious's jaw dropped.

Belle and Ruby walked into his view, both decked out in men's clothes and armour as well. Various weapons were lying on the bed, ready to be strapped to their persons.

"What is going on?" Norious asked breathlessly.

Belle giggled.

"You didn't think we'd let the boys have all the fun, did you Norious?" she laughed, and the other girls joined in.

"So, so you're fighting?" Norious asked, still unbelieving.

"Sure are." Trisca smiled. Norious shook his head.

"Belle, I can't let you do this. This is too reckless. You could get hurt!"

Belle sent him a glare. "So could my family! And yet they do not hesitate. Not even when forbidden. I know the boys will have gone."

"That's beside the point-"

"No, it isn't Norious. I am fighting. Now, you can stay and help protect me, if it really bothers you that much, but fight I shall." Belle said sternly, her green eyes flashing.

Norious sighed.

"Your father will have my head for this." He said, and she giggled. He smiled at her, and she returned it.

"I'll go and get the horses ready. Meet me in the courtyard in ten minutes." Norious said quickly, and looked at the bed. There were three helmets there too. Good.

He turned on his heel and left.

"Wow, I can't belive he didn't protest." Trisca said. Belle smiled and nodded.

"Okay, so maybe Norious is alright…" Ruby sighed, and Belle beamed at her.

"Of course he is." She assured her. They gathered their weapons, and made their way down to the courtyard to Norious and the waiting horses.

The galloped along the path, not knowing that they were gaining on another small group of 'soldiers'. They reached them, and Norious pulled off his helmet.

"Gentlemen!" he called, and the riders turned around.

"Nor!" One called, and removed his helmet. I was Dune. Norious sucked in a breath and glanced at the girls behind him, still unidentified.

"Did you say goodbye to Belle?" Braithe asked, and Zaro laughed.

"I..er…" Norious stammered.

"Yes, he did."

Belle pulled off her helmet, and the boys gasped, their expressions darkening.

"Belle!" Lorian yelled. "Why couldn't you just stay with the girls..?!"

"She did." Ruby said and pulled off her helmet, still not meeting Dune's clouded eyes. Lorian shook his head. His gaze turned to the fourth unidentified figure, and he frowned, shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no, it isn't.." he groaned, and Trisca pulled off her helmet, a grimace on her face.

"Sorry, my love." She said quietly. Lorian ran a hand through his hair.

"I suppose there's no point asking you to go home."

The three girls raised their eyebrows and began riding forward.

"There's your answer, Lorian."

"_Shut up_ Dune."

* * *

**There we go!**

**Okay, I'm pretty sure next chapter will introduce some new characters, and the war will start!**

**And don't worry,even though theres only a few more chapters left, they will be full of action/suspense/romance…etc…**

**It aint over yet.**

****THREE REASONS WHY YOU SHOULD REVIEW:**

**I will update quicker**

**It makes me feel good, by taking my mind off work. EW**

**You guys are awesome XD**

**SO PRESS THAT BUTTON WHILE YOU STILL CAN!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Heyyy XD**

**Im back again XD**

**This one's for Morgan: You REALLY DO DESERVE IT.**

**And I hope your brother's okay :)**

**So, massive thanks to all my reviewers- it would really be fantastic for you guys to ALL review the rest of these chappies, because I am working really hard to do them for you.**

**Like today for example: Once again, I start work in like an hour. **

**I better hurry up XD**

**Lets goooo!**

"_**She says she'll run..until her feet don't touch the ground. And as the waves carry me out; keep listening."**_

*********************

The small group approached the sea of men, (and by men that mean real men and a large manner of other creatures) warily, all in awe at the dazzling array of colours and people. They were not all from Narnia. There were groups from many different countries, allies of Narnia, come to protect the beautiful land.

They dismounted their horses and walked through the camp of sorts, eyes wide under their helmets. Lorian led the group, looking around, searching for anyone important to point them in the correct position.

The entire family flinched when Caspian walked within a meter of them to talk to a minotaur, and they skirted around him and made quickly for another group of soldiers.

Suddenly, there was a call, and many soldiers stood. There was a hustle and bustle of men, all pushing and shoving to get to the front. Belle's hand was yanked out of Braithe's and she was shoved forward to the front on a line.

"Let's go!" a man bellowed right beside her. The group she was in began running forward, taking her with them. She assumed they were getting in position so she ran along with them. An older soldier jogged along beside her.

"E-Exuse me sir?" she asked him, and he turned to her as they still ran.

"Wha'?" he asked roughly.

"Where exactly are we going?" The man looked down at her, raising na eyebrow.

"We're goin' on a scoutin' mission." He said. Belle's eyes widened, full of fear. He laughed and they kept running, more quietly now. They entered the forest, and they followed the group, Belle absolutely terrified.

But she was even more scared when the group stopped.

"What's going on?" she hissed to the older man. He looked confused.

"They wer' sposed' to be 'ere.." he murmured. Belle tried to look around but she couldn't see over the big men.

All was silent, the Narnians looking around warily.

Suddenly, there was a shout and the sound of galloping hooves. The Narnian's split and realised their predicament. They were in a circular clearing.

And in moments, they were surrounded.

"Kill them all." She heard an Oristian generl order. The Oristians attacked, and Belle screamed as she watched men get cut down. The old man beside her noticed her scream. They were in the dead center of the group, shielded by others bodies.

"Who are you?" he whispered, tugging on a golden lock that had gotten free. He pulled off Belle's helmet, and let out a shout, his eyes wide.

"Princess!" he gasped, and the remaining men let out shocked grunts as well. The man collected a few of his friends.

"We need to get her in the trees unnoticed," he ordered, and they nodded. The men shielded her with their bodies, and led Belle quickly to the nearest tree. The skirmish was wild, both sides fevered and conectrating, so much that no one noticed the Princess scramble into the tree.

"Keep climbin'." The man ordered, and ran back into the fight. Belle watched him for a second before pulling herself branch over branch over branch. She reached the midway of the tree, and crouched for a moment, looking down on the scene below. She panted, sobbing as well, when she noticed that not one Narnian still stood.

They were all gone.

Belle breathed in quick, rasping breaths, shaking her head.

This was horrible.

She turned her head and flinched so violently she fell off the branch.

Hands shot out to catch her just in time, and the boy lifted her back onto the branch she had been perched on. Belle stared at him.

The boy was about her own age, maybe a little older. He was built tall and slim, but also very strong. He had light brown hair, all curled in ringlets, with leaves stuck in. He obviously was used to roughing it. He wore faded brown and green clothes, a bow on his back and several knives at his belt. His eyes sparkled a bright, earthy brown/green, and they were full of mischief.

He secured her on the branch, and she gripped it tightly.

"Who are you?" she whispered. The boy smiled, his teeth glittering.

"I am Leith," he smiled, and she returned his smile greatly. "Of the Nothern Wilds. We are here to help."

Belle nodded. There was a bird call, and Leith looked around.

"Well, pleasure to meet you. Goodbye!" he called, and dropped from the branch.

"Wait!" Belle called, though still quietly. "Wait, where are you going?"

But Leith didn't wait. He hopped to the ground, and scuttled away. Belle tried to follow him as quickly as possible. She finally reached the ground after what seemed like an eternity, trying not to look at the bodies of the Narnians.

She stumbled into the woods after Leith, absolutely no clue where she was going.

"Leith!" she called continuously, "Leith!"

Suddenly, a figure dropped down in front of her and Belle screamed, falling backwards.

"Quiet!" the figure hissed. Another dropped down beside her arm. And another near her head. But this one she recognised and stood up.

"Leith," she sighed, standing up to brush off her clothes. The two others made to stand next to Leith, and Belle could see immediately they were siblings. There was another boy, a little older than Leith, with the same eyes and mop of curly hair. The only difference was that he was taller, and his hair darker.

The girl was wispy, her midriff bare, her clothes just rags tied together. She had long, wavy hair, the same colour as Leith but not curly. She eyes Belle interestedly.

"Who are you?" The older boy asked.

"I am Princess Bellique, of Narnia. And you?"

Leithe stepped forward. "These are my siblings; Storm," the boy nodded, "and Flow." The girl stepped forward, a light smile on her face.

"You are the Princess?" she asked gently. Belle nodded.

"Perhaps, perhaps she can talk to the king for us." Flow suggested, looking at her brothers. "Storm, go and see Father Oak. He will tell us." Storm nodded an ran off. Belle was amazed with his speed and silence.

"Princess, we need someone to talk to the king, to tell him we're here to help." Leith said.

"All Narnian's think that we from the Northern Wilds are savages." Flow piped up.

"Of course I'll help!" Belle exclaimed, and they began walking, following the way Storm had ran. He returned in moments, with another wispy looking man.

"Father Oak; Princess Belle."

The old man looked at her spectively.

They exchanged a few words, and began their way back to the main group of soldiers. They were all getting into position, and stopped to stare as the tiny 'man' with the silver helmet led the group of wild-looking people towards the main shelter where the kings and queens stood. They turned to look as the group approached.

Father Oak stepped forward.

"Your Majesties," he said, "I bring my people in a hope to fight for our beloved Narnia, on behalf of the Northern Wilds."

Peter stepped forward.

"But how do I know your intentiosn are true?" he asked, just as they knew he would.

"I can vouch for them," Belle said. The Magnificent King turned to her.

"And pray thee, who are you?" Belle pulled off her helmet, but forgot in that moment that her father didn't know she was here. The other kings and Queens gasped.

"Belle?" Peter asked, shocked. He then grew angry. "Belle, I told you not to come!" he shouted. She stared him down.

"Daddy, can we please get back to the task at hand?" she asked. Peter shook his head and turned back to the wild people.

"You may fight for Narnia." He said, and turned back to Belle. He was atounded that she had disappeared. He let out a roar and turned to the other Kings and Queens. The women looked like they wanted to laugh, and Caspian was biting his lip.

Edmund was chuckling.

"Shut up Ed. You too Caspian."

Caspian started laughing. "Hey, it isn't my kid." He laughed.

"Actually darling, if Belle's here, you can be sure the boys are too." Susan piped up.

They all stopped laughing.

"I'm going to kill them." Peter growled.

* * *

Belle saw the bright silver of her cousin's helmets and ran to them.

"Belle!" Trisca shouted, hugging her. "Where have you been?"

Belle looked at the family. "It's a long story." She breathed. "But the olds know we're here. We're going to have to-"

There was an almightly shout and everyone in the camp leapt to their feet.

The Oristians were attacking.

And the Narnian's weren't ready.

In moments the entire camp was running into postion, but they had lost the advantage. They were unprepared, and the Oristian's knew that, their eyes flashing with greed. This would be a massacre.

But the Narnian's first plan came into play. When the Oristians had reached dead centre of the massive field, the trees surrounding It began to shake. The dryads, creatures and man hidden in the great forest all pulled on the roped with all their might, bringing up the barrier, prepared earlier by the dwarves, made of stones, wood, and anything and everything. It was a small diversion, one that could be gotten through easily, but a diversion nonetheless.

It gave the Narnian's time to get in order, and begin to charge.

When the signal was given, the dryads let the barrier fall, revealing to the scattered and confused Oristians the perfect and deadly Narnian cavalry coming towards them, the Kings and Queens at the head.

Everything seemed to slow down for the Narnian children as they approached, they were not in the front few lines, but they could see the moment of impact.

Three.

Two.

One.

The two armies collided with screams, shouts and cried of war. But one that came above all the rest was that of the High King, uniting his country again.

"FOR NARNIA!" Peter bellowed.

And he fight began.

Swords swished and flicked everywhere, screams of dying men filling the air. The Narnians were fighting valiantly, but Lorian still feared it wasn't enough. The Orisitians had many more thousands of troops, war machines, everything, waiting to be utilised. They used their undeniable organisation when it came to war as an advantage.

But with the Narnians, it was all in, fight hard, never stop. Because they knew if they stopped, Narnia would be lost forever, Aslan or not.

The children were trying to stay close to eachother, but each opponent took them further and further away. They all seemed to have fighting parteners.

But Lorian was still very worried. He knew who the boys were, but when the girls had their helmet on they just melted into the crowd, they were unrecognisable.

Dune was fighting hard, not realising that it was Ruby who swished and flicked her blades near him. He saw out of the corner of his eye a great black stallion approach him, and he dodged its sword.

But the small figure a few meters away didn't. Jasif's sword went into Ruby's chest, and she fell to the ground as Jasif rode off.

"Dune!" she screamed, the pain unimaginable, "DUNE!"

But Dune either didn't hear, or didn't realise that the person who had been struck down by the insane king was his best friend. Ruby reached weakly up to her helmet and tugged it off, her fiery hair spilling all over the ground. She coughed, and felt a warm substance drip down her chin.

She knew she was dying.

"Dune.." she whispered, realising that her young prince was no where to be seen.

"Dune…"Ruby breathed as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Review XD**

**The next chappie will be the rest of the war, I think. **

**;)**

**Review while you still can XD**


	40. Chapter 40

**HEY GUYS!**

**Okay, so I'm writing this for Morgan, who helped me through my intense writers block yesterday.**

**That, and one of my best friends, who did the best thing with me yesterday.**

**We were supposed to go to her place for a swim in her dm, but instead decided to buy water balloons, go back to mine to fill them up, put on our swimmers, make black ninja masks, walk ALL THE WAY to our friends place, sneak into her backyard and jump into her pool. She came out like wtf? And then, we went to our other friends place and did it to her too. We became pool ninjas. **

**Then, we all had masks, and walked with MORE water balloons to my cousins place, where it was his birthday. We texted him to come outside and staged a massive water fight, then commenced to run back to our second friends place with him in tow, and get back in her pool. And then her dad came home and found five giggling teenagers in his pool. And then we ran back to mine and jumped in my pool, where my cousin and I were wrestling, and I won. Though, he was pretty ninja and headbutted me, and now my nose still hurts.**

**It was a fantastic day, and cured me. **

**Alright; so here we go!**

"_**Have you ever been a part of something that you thought would never end? And then of course it did."**_

_**-everchanging acoustic, Rise Against.**_

* * *

"Trisca!" Lorian yelled as a axe came swinging at his love. He dived in front of her, blocking the blow, and killing the opponent easily. The turned around to look at her.

She looked angry.

"He was mine!" she whined, pushing past Lorian to brace another attacker. She swept her sword upwards, and span, about to make the final killing blow, when Lorian's sword once again beat her to it. He just couldn't stand there and watch someone attack her. It seemed to be against everything he stood for.

He felt Triscas hand slap his arm.

"Darling, I love you, but seriously. I want to fight!" She stareda t him deeply. He curled his arm around her, not even thinking about the fact that they were in the middle of a war, surrounded by bodies.

"Yes, but..Trisca, every time I see someone swing a weapon at you, it goes against everything I belive in, it goes against the very essence of me." He kissed her gently.

"Then close your eyes," she giggled, and turned back to the fight. He shook his head, and went back to defending her at every turn, earning himself a pinch.

*****************

Belle was fighting hard with a huge Oristian. He was using his strength, and Belle found that even though she was quick, she was tiring. She needed to get rid of him soon. But to do so, she needed some help.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of green, and an untidy mop of brown hair.

"Leith!" she cried, and the Northerner span around, his wide eyes taking in every detail of the situation. In moments his bow was in his hands, firing and stabbing multiple arrows and daggers into the massive lump of a man.

With a groan, he collapsed, the Princess not quick enough to dodge him, and was pinned underneath. She pushed and screamed with all her might to get the dead man off of her, until she felt his weight move, and a hand capture her own.

"Thankyou, Leith." She breathed, and smiled at the youth.

"Belle!" she heard a shout behind her and span around. Norious, sans helmet, was sprinting towards her, slaying man after man in his wake.

She smiled at him, and he gripped her wrists.

"Are you alright?" he asked tenderly.

"I'm fine." She smiled, and turned to look at the approaching Oristians. "Theres so many," she breathed.

"And it doesn't help that they're just bringing out the catapults." Norious added.

"Catapults? Easy." Leith said, and Norious and Belle turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"Its simple," Leith explained. "To destroy a catapult, you have to cut three ropes. The only problem is, they're all at the top."

"So you need to climb to the top?" Norious asked. Leithe nodded.

"Are you the only one who knows how to do it?" Belle questioned. Leith shook his head.

"Storm and Flow know how as well."

"Looks like we have a plan." Norious smiled.

"I'm Leith, by the way." The Northerner said, holding out his hand. Norious shook it, smiling.

"Norious."

"Come along, then." Belle said, pulling on both of their hands. "We need to find Flow and Storm."

The three teenagers tightned their grips on their weapons, and leapt back into the fight, searching everwhere for Leith's wild siblings.

******************

Dune jogged back to the place where he left his family, and found them all looking around nervously. The fight was still raging a few meters away, but no one seemed to notice the small group of youths meeting.

"Okay, is that everyone?" Lorian panted, looking around.

"Except for Belle and Ruby." Braithe commented. They all looked around.

"There's Belle!" risca shouted, pointing. Indeed it was the blonde Princess, fighting with all her might, Norious and Leith beside her.

"What about Ruby?" Zaro asked. He looked at Dune. "Last time I saw her she was fighting next to you."

Dune froze, remembering the great black stallion, and the high pitched scream of the soldier as they fell.

"Ruby!" Dune bellowed, and looked at his cousins. "She's been hurt! Find her!"

The family gasped, and began running, all searching frantically for the red headed girl. Dune was near hysterical, slashing his sword as he plunged into the fray.

"RUBY!" he called."Ruby!"

But he couldn't see her anywhere.

The others were the same as Dune, frantically calling her name as they searched, not even thinking about the multiple Oristian's they cut down.

Trisca and Lorian were running together, searching, when Trisca gasped and froze.

"What?" Lorian asked, stopping too.

"Even if we find Ruby, how will we save her? She's injured!" she cried. Lorian's eyes widened.

"We need Aunt Lucy." He said, and took Trisca's hand, still searching, but this time for the Valiant Queen.

*******************

Meanwhile, Leith, Belle, Norious, Flow and Storm were hazardly making their way to the catapults. But, seeing as they were on foot, it was difficult to get close enough.

"We need horses!"shouted Storm, and Belle looked around. She saw the golden hair of her father, still on his white stallion, fighting wildly with Rhindon.

"DADDY!" she screamed, and his head snapped up to look at her. She pointed at the small group, at the horse, and the catapults. Peter understood immediately, and pulled a small reed pipe from the inside of his armour and blew.

Belle knew that the general had the other pipe, and was the only one who could hear it. Peter had sent a message.

The Magnificent king spurred his horse towards them. Belle saw four shadows flash over the battlefield, and heard Flow yelp as the great griffins landed beside them. Peter rode up just as they landed.

"I'm so proud of you Belle," he said, and Belle grinned, taking the already seated Norious's hand, and pulling herself onto the griffin behind him.

Peter nodded at Norious, and the four griffins leapt from the ground, flying quickly towards the great and deadly catapults.

The griffins swerved and ducked as they approached the war machines, and the Northerners agilely hung down from their claws and perched upon the wooden machines. Norious and Belle landed on the same one, so they could help eachother, and immediately began searching for the ropes that Leith explained had needed to be cut.

The timing of the cuts had to be perfect, because as soon as the Oristians realised the catapults were collapsing, they would shoot the people atop them.

Leith, Flow, and Storm were all in position, and looked towards the final catapult, where Norious was ready to cut.

"FOR NARNIA!" Belle screamed, looking at them.

"FOR NARNIA!" Leith bellowed, and cut his ropes.

"FOR NARNIA!" roared Storm, cutting his too.

"FOR NARNIA!" screeched Flow, slashing her dagger downward.

'AND FOR ASLAN!" Norious shouted, his sword cutting down, down, through the thick ropes.

All the catapults began to creak, groan and shudder. Norious grabbed Belle, and with his other hand hooked the griffins claw. They were pulled upwards, back towards the main battle. Belle turned her head to see Leith in the same position behin them, and Flow as well. But Storm was nowhere to be seen.

Leith saw where she was looking, and closed his eyes. He then turned regretfully to look at the ground, where the crumpled form of Storm could be seen, several arrows protruding from his body. Belle let out a cry, and turned her head back to Norious.

"He-he got hit." She sobbed, and his face fell.

They approached the battle, and dropped from their griffins, heading straight back into the fight.

* * *

Zaro ran through the maze of bodies, tripping here and there, searching insanely for Ruby. He was the only one who had thought to look in the place they had all been originally fighting in. He looked around, panting heavily, his sword still in hand.

There was a flash bright red hair, and Zaro staggered. He gripped his necklace from Rhui as he ran towards the colour.

There she was. Ruby was flat on her back, in a pool of blood, her deep red hair splayed out around her. Her face was deathly pale, her eyes closed.

But still she breathed.

Zaro threw himself down beside her, doing whatever he could to stop the blood from flowing. He needed Aunt Lucy's cordial-needed it now, urgently!

Zaro looked around frantically, but he was all alone in a sea of the dead. He looked back down at Ruby, swallowing hard.

He gripped his necklace tightly, thinking. If he was on the Island, they could have used water from the moonpool..!

Zaro had an idea. He opened the necklace, slowly, carefully, sobbing as he looked at the lock of hair. He took a deep breath, and between his forefinger and thumb picked up one of the three tiny silver crystals.

This meant a lot to him. This was one of his only memories left of his love, and he was giving it up…!

He took a deep breath, and placed the crystal in the wound. It was covered by blood immediately, and Zaro bowed his head, praying to Aslan for this to work.

Praying to Rhui.

He heard footsteps behind him, choking sobs and gasps as his family approached the girl.

"Aslan…" Lorian whispered, pointing at the wound.

It was filling Ruby's body with a silver, white light. The light got stronger and stronger, so strong that Zaro had to look away.

When he looked back, Ruby was looking up at them in wonder, her eyes wide with pain.

"What happened?" she breathed, her breath hitching.

"Zaro saved you." Dune whispered, kneeling beside her.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"He used Rhui's crystals." Lorian sighed. Ruby looked up at the silent Zaro.

"Oh, thankyou." She whispered, "I'm so sorry, thankyou." He smiled weakly and gripped his necklace.

"It was worth it, Rubes." He whispered, and squeezed her hand.

Dune looked at Ruby longingly. And he swore, for a split second, she returned that look.

* * *

**There we go!**

**Next chapter will be the rest of the war. **

**So REVIEW GUYS!**

**And the story isn't over yet.**

**PRESS IT ^^.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Herrrroooo!**

**Sorry about the delay; I've been so busy, Christmas is coming and that means I have to work…A LOT. I have to fit writing in between my multiple shifts; and I need to finish soon, because I go away with my friends, and then I'll be back with the sequel. **

**Okay, so MASSIVE thanks to dompr4, my 200****th**** reviewer! She was also 100****th****! I didn't even realise I was getting close, and for me to reach 200 reviews, it feels great. So thankyou, all, so very very much.**

**Alright, so here comes the next chapter:**

**For dompr4, for shadowinthedark13, for Love-Pink26, for Queen Lani Kaulitz the Hyper, and maybe a little for 'edmund' (GABBY KNOWS WHAT I MEAN LOL)**

"_**They'll name a city after us. And later say its all our fault. Then they'll give us a talking to; then they'll give us a talking to; cus they've got years of experience."**_

**-Us, Regina Spektor (the lady who sang the call)**

* * *

"Here, Ruby." Lucy dropped the cordial onto the still-pale girls tongue, and automatically, the colour came back to her face, and she stood up, reaching for her knives.

"Lets get back into it." She hissed, and the family laughed. Somehow, after finding Ruby, they had all managed to gather together. They turned to look back at the battle. There were so many Oristians, and so little Narnians. Oristians seemed to keep coming, never to cease, just fresh hordes of them pushing forward, continuously, until the peaceful Narnians were lost in the sea of grey armour.

"Theres so many…" Braithe frowned. Peter clenched his jaw.

"Then we better get to it." The Magnificent King said. He looked at his extended family, piercingly. He rose Rhindon in the air, and his family copied him.

"FOR NARNIA!" Peter roared, and ran into the fray, his cheering family right beside him.

Peter twisted and twirled, slashed and stabbed, until he too was puffing. He was glad he trained all the time, developing his stamina, and he imagined this was just another day in the training fields. Slash, duck, hit. The constant rhythm of moving with his sword, and the din of battle ached into his bones. But suddenly there was a slash of pain, a falter in the constant rhythm.

Peter took a second to look down at his side. There was a deep cut, bleeding heavily, but manageable. The adrenaline he was rushing on forbade him from pain.

Pain was not an option when in war.

So Peter shrugged it off, he kept fighting. He ignored the warm feeling in his side, and soon he forgot about it completely.

*****************

After killing yet another opponent, Caspian looked up, panting. Susan was beside him, firing and stabbing her arrows, her cheeks red with effort, her breathing also heavy. Caspian knew they wouldn't be able to last much longer. Sooner or later, another fresh horde would come, and they would wipe out the exhausted Narnians using sheer numbers.

But suddenly, in one finite second, Caspian's faith was restored.

A lion roared.

* * *

Lorian looked up to the hill above the battlefield, and grinned when he saw the golden lion looking down on the scene. He saw Aslan open his mouth.

"_Peace."_ The word reverberated around the battlefield, clear in everyone's ears and mind.

And with that word, all fighting stopped. The angry faces were replaced by masks of calamity, and the Orisitans sank to the ground, looking around in amazement. The Narnians, unaffected by the enchantment, all cheered with joy.

It was over.

Lorian pulled Trisca to him, both nearly crying with relief.

****************

When the Oristian's sank to the ground, the family discovered they were very close together and hugged eachother in joy. The only on missing was Belle, who was running towards her father, but still a small distance away.

"Daddy!" she yelled in happiness. "Daddy, its o-"

The breath whooshed out of the Princess as she was knocked to the ground by a well placed kick. Jasif jumped from his stallion, and pulled Belle to him, a wickedly long dagger at her neck. Belle's eyes widened in terror, as did the rest of the familie's.

"LET HER GO!" Lorian bellowed, and Jasif smiled wickidly.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Norious and Braithe roared at the same time, and made to move forward to attack him. Jasif smiled, and pressed the knife into Belle's delicate throat. Tears poured from her eyes as she whimpered.

The boys all stepped forward again, and this time Jasif pushed the knife in further, beads of blood appearing.

"No!" Peter yelled. Jasif backed up a little.

"Ah, ah, ah," he laughed wickidly, the knife still pressed close. He stumbled over a body, and Belle squirmed. But he caught her again, this time his elbow curved around her neck, the knife point pressed against her skin.

But when he squeezed tighter, Belle looked wildly at Caspian, who looked shocked too. The others still looked terrified.

When Caspian realised that Jasif's current and particular hold on Belle was not going to change, he nodded at her. She smiled, and her eyes flashed up to Jasif.

"You're pathetic." She hissed, and he smirked at her, but his smile faltered when he saw the satisfied look on her face.

And that's when Belle put her secret training from her uncle into action. She used simple self defence, taught about that exact hold.

With all the force she could muster, Belle, threw her elbow into Jasif's stomach. He huffed, but still held tight. She then stamped hard down on his ankle. He winced, but still held on. She then flicked her wrist into his nose. He grunted as blood poured from it, but still held on. And then, Belle pulled up her leg, and back-kicked him in his groin. Jasif hissed, and loosened his hold, both on Belle, and the wicked knife. She pulled it from his grip, and spun his arm, stabbing him in the gut.

The air whooshed out of Jasif, and he gasped, looking down at his own knife buried in his stomach. He dropped to his knees, and Belle backed away, her eyes wide and scared. She felt her back hit two people, and Peter and Norious curled their arms around her protectively.

Jasif collapsed, and his still stunned soldiers stared into space, unaware that just a few meters away, their king was having his last moments. Jasif let out a gurgling rasp, and fell face first into the dirt, his last ounce of life leaving him.

Silence.

"Belle, you did it." Breathed Norious. His arm tightened about her waist, and she barely noticed Peter's loosening about her shoulders. She looked at Norious, smiling.

"Peter!" Lucy gasped. Belle swished around, to find her father, the Magnificent King, facedown in the dirt, as still and white as Jasif was.

* * *

"No, Daddy, sit still," Belle urged, as Peter, still awfully pale, struggled to sit up. The family were crowded around him. He had taken the cordial, but was still weak from bloodloss.

"No," Peter groaned. "No, need…see…Aslan…"

Lucy turned to look for the great lion up on the hill, but was shocked to find him right behind her.

"Aslan!" she smiled, and ran to hug the lion, just like when she was little. He chuckled.

"Now, my children," he said as Lucy let him go, "There is much work to do."

Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

"These men, "Aslan said, "Must be escorted home by a trusted patron." He looked at Norious pointedly, and the young knight nodded.

"Now, Aslan?" he asked.

Aslan nodded, and Norious smiled.

"Alright tehn. Goodbye, everyone," he said, and made to walk away. Belle pulled him back to hug him tightly.

"Thankyou," she whispered, kissing his cheek. He blushed, and began making his way towards a group of knights, his friend Tylor included.

The family watched him go, and turned back to Aslan.

"Prince Zaro," he said, and Zaro turned to face him.

"Yes, Aslan?" the young Prince asked.

Aslan looked up the hill, and began making his way up it. Zaro followed, with a curious smile. They disappeared over the hill, just as the sun went down, and the stars appeared.

Lorian hugged Trisca tighter,and she smiled at him.

"I can't wait to marry you," Lorian said happily, forgetting that the majority of his family didn't know of the engagement.

"Wait, what?!" Lucy and Aamee shrieked, while the men of the family looked stumped. Trisca's eyes widened, before she smiled widely, Lorian grinning too, full of undeniable joy.

Trisca held up her hand, where she twisted the golden band slowly, to reveal the diamond. She didn't take it off, even for war, knowing that the fit was so perfect, it wouldn't go anywhere. When it was in the perfect position on her finger, Trisca withdrew her hand, and held it up for everyone to see.

They all cooed and shouted in delight, so happy that one of the children had found true and unyielding love at last. The family all hugged, eyes wet with tears of joy. They were safe, happy…!

* * *

Zaro followed the great lion as he made his way down the othe side of the hill. He looked up into the dark sky, full of stars, and his heart ached. He looked at his feet, and saw Aslan stop ahead of him, and turn to face him.

"Why do you not look at the stars, my son?" Aslan asked gently.

"Because it hurts too much." Zaro whispered.

"Why does it hurt? Other than having lost a love?" the great Lion inquired, his eyes on the Prince.

"Because she wanted, more than anything, for me to forget about her, and be happy that way."

"An you can not oblige her wishes."

"Aslan, how could I ever forget? Every time I look at the stars, I feel empty." Zaro choked, tears spilling from his eyes. He felt Aslan come to his side.

"My child. Do not cry because it is over; smile because it happened."

Zaro took deep, rattling breaths in the night air.

"I won't ever forget." Zaro said to Aslan.

"And that is the reason you will live those times again." Aslan said, looking at him.

Zaro nodded. "In my memories, I will live those times with her over and over again." He assured the great Lion.

"And yet you gave up one of the last memories you had with her to save another."

"I had to save Ruby," Zaro said, "She's family."

Aslan nodded. "That shoes true passion, my child. That to save another, you would give up the dearest thing to you."

Zaro nodded slowly.

Aslan looked at the sparkeling sky, and Zaro took a deep breath, and looked up too.

"Do you see that bright star?" the great lion asked, and Zaro automatically knew what he meant. But then he realised the significance, and he began to gasp for air.

"She's gone?" he choked.

"Yes, my child. She lives in the heavens now." Zaro closed his eyes.

"You will be able to relive those memories, Zaro." Aslan said.

"I will," Zaro said, opening his eyes, and clenching his jaw. " I will look up at her, and think of all those wonderful times."

"But my son," Aslan smiled, "Did I ever say you only had to think of those times?"

Zaro turned to him, confused.

"To have the courage to give up something you love to save another, my son, deserves reward."

Zaro didn't know what to say.

"Your locket." Aslan said. Zaro pulled it over his head, breathing loudly. He held it in front of Aslan, who breathed slowly. The locket lifted in the air, and opened. Out flew the crystals, and the lock of silvery hair. There was a bright light, and Zaro had to close his eyes. When he opened them, Aslan was gone, and so was the locket.

He breathed out, and looked to the heavens.

The bright star was gone.

Zaro stayed silent, his ears prickling for any sound, for any movement.

He heard an intake of breath, and turned.

Rhui stood there, still in her sparkling white and silver dress, her hair flowing down her shoulders, and her eyes filled with astonishment.

"Zaro!" she sobbed, and he flew at her, sobbing his heart out, she too, both embracing with all the love they had. And when their lips finally met again, it was like two old friends visiting again after a long absence, the emptiness filled with delight, love and happiness.

Finally, something good had happened for me, Zaro thought as he led his love back towards the hill, and his family. Finally.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure theres only like 2 chapters left, maybe three. **

**Wow.**

**Alright, so REVIEW PLEASE. **

**THIS IS ALMOST YOUR LAST CHANCE.**

**^^. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Okay.**

**I mapped out the last three (?) chapters.**

***Wipes tear***

**And I have to say, I CAN NOT WAIT to write the sequel. It's gonna be funnnnnnnn!**

**Theres so much interesting stuff to be packed in!**

**So this one is for Gabby, for trying to text across continents, and Morgan, who is just awesome.**

**And by the way, this one was supposed to be out last night for me, but all the electricity turned off right after I saved it. Luckyyyy. **

**So, promise you'll review, kay?**

**We're getting to the end, and I want to go out with a bang!**

**Kisses!**

"_**You're only as tall as your heart will let you be, and you're only as small as the world will make you seem. When the going gets rough, and you feel like you may fall…just look on the Brightside, you're roughly six feet tall."**_

_**-Nevershoutnever, On the Brightside. **_

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in!" Rhui called, looking down at the three lovely dresses laid out on the bed in dismay. The door creaked open.

"Er, I mean, who is it..? I probably should have said that first.." Rhui sighed. She was still getting used to the fact that she lived with someone other than her father.

"Yes, that's probably smart, seeing as you are wearing only your chemise," Belle giggled, inching around the door. She was followed by Ruby, who had a bright smile on her face. Rhui grimaced, turning her gaze back to the gowns.

"I knew this would happen," Belle laughed, patting the star's daughter on the arm. "After wearing white and silver your entire life, it must be difficult to choose a different colour."

Rhui bit her lip, embarresed. Belle smiled.

"Don't be embarrassed, Rhui. You're part of the family!" Rhui smiled greatfully. Ruby held up each dress in front of Rhui, as Belle stood back to look. She nodded at each dress.

"Well, which one?" Rhui asked her, and her shoulders slumped as Belle shook her head.

"I knew it. I knew they'd all look terrible on me." Rhui sighed.

"No, it isn't that!" Belle laughed. "It's that they all look good…! I can't decide. Rubes?" she looked at the redhead, who was wearing the same expression as Belle.

"Me neither. I think we need another opinion." Ruby leant over and picked up the dresses, as Belle tossed Rhui a robe.

"Should we get Flow too?" Rhui asked, thinking about the other newcomer she had met a week ago.

"She's with the Northerners. They have their own styles, I think." Ruby replied. Belle tugged Rhui out of the room and along the corridor, to the old's chambers, the chambers of the Gentle Queen, in fact. Belle opened the door, and led them through the majestic receiving chamber, Rhui looking around in amazement. Everything was polished oak, gold and red blended together perfectly.

They went through another open doorway, to reveal the Gentle Queen at her vanity, combing a large brush through Trisca's long, luscious hair. Lucy and Aamee walked through another doorway, and looked pleased to see the younger girls.

"Ooh, do stay!" Lucy cried. "Lets all get ready together, like the family we are!"

Rhui blushed, and smiled at being included as part of the wonderful family. She had only really been a part of it for a week, and was still getting used to having a big family, rather than just her lovely father.

The women hustled and bustled together, doing eachother's hair and makeup, exclaiming how beautiful they all looked, and how the boys would simply fawn over the younger girls.

Zaro paced purposefully in front of the large doors, where the males of the family had been standing for a while now. Braithe was humming along with the music, his foot jiggling as he leant against a statue. They heard light footsteps, and Leith came around the corner, his sister beside him. She looked…wild.

Flow was wearing a long, multicoloured dress, that seemed to change colour as she moved. It was in a leafy pattern, and bound tightly against her. When it hit the top of her leg, it fell loose, a large slit down the side. The neckline curved up over her shoulder, fastened with more leaves. Twisted around the top of her arm was another chain of leaves, and her hair was twisted to the side of her neck, where it clumped together, and then fell loose and wavy, more leaves twisted into the brown. She looked amazing.

"Wow, you look great, Flow." Zaro said, looking at her. She smiled quickly, and looked down, she smile gone, her expression of sadness. She was still grieving for her lost brother. Leith squeezed her arm, and smiled at the boys. But he smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes she does." He said, looking at his sister. There were more giggles, and the group of females rounded the corner, all looking amazing. They all greeted the Northerners, and approached their parteners.

The great doors opened, and the room silenced as the Narnian royals were announced.

"King Caspian X, and Queen Susan the Gentle." Caspian and Susan glided through the doors, Susan wearing a pale blue gown, her hair piled up on her head, her silk-covered arm gripping Caspian. The diamonds at her throat and ears glittered as she descended the stairs.

"King Peter the Magnificent." Peter made his way slowly down the stairs alone, though with a happy smile on his face, one hand on the banister, another on his side where his almost healed wound still pained him.

"King Edmund the Just, and Queen Aamee the Spoken." Edmund made his way down the stairs, Aamee on his arm, her limp still obvious. She wore a deep red dress, embroidered with golden trees, full of flowers and birds. She smiled happily as Ed helped her down the stairs gently.

"King Gregor the Thoughtful and Queen Lucy the Valiant." Lucy grinned as Gregor lead her down the stairs, her light pink silky dress swishing as she went. Her golden necklace glittered.

"Prince Lorian, and Lady Trisca." Lorian led his love out proudly, staring at her. She looked amazing in her deep red strapless dress, covered in black embroidery, with her hair pulled back off her neck.

"Prince Braithe, and Lady Flow of the Northern Wilds." Braithe strolled in with Flow on his arm, looking around almost nervously, the leaves swishing around her.

"Prince Dune, and Lady Ruby." Dune lead the still-sore Ruby in, her dark green dress swirling around her, the different shades blending well with the glittering emerald hairpiece resting in the mass of braides and curls in her hair. Dune kept looking at Ruby, lost in her beauty, but she steeled her gaze away from his face, not acknowledging the look of care he was sending her.

"Sir Leith of the Northern Wilds, and Princess Belle." Leith, grinning like a madman, eyes wide at the splendour, led the laughing Belle down the stairs, her aquamarine dress swirling around her.

"And finally, Prince Zaro, and Lady Rhui, Keeper of the Table." There were murmurs of interest at Rhui's title, and she blushed when Zaro led her down the stairs, her light yellow dress almost tripping her.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the entire family gathered together for Peter's address.

"My Ladies and Gentlemen, creatures of all Nature. We gather here in this esteemed fashion to congratulate ourselves on the recent victory against men who sought to take everything we have. We have won, my friends." There was a slight smattering of applause. Peter cleared his throat and continued.

"But, my friends, it was not we, who won this war, who saved our beautifulland of Narnia. It was Aslan, who was brought here by none other than our Princes, our Princess and their best friends." He turned to the teenagers.

"I praise thee."

And with that, Peter leant down on his knees, and bowed down to the teenagers. The olds all followed suit, and soon the entire room was bowed down to the wide-eyed children. When Peter stood once more, he began to clap, and the whole room burst into applause and cheers for the teenagers.

They deserved it.

* * *

"Everything seems to have worked out," breathed Trisca as she leant her head on Lorian's chest. They kept swaying, dancing slowly to the music that rang around the room. It was perfect.

"All except for Dune and Rubes. I wonder whats going on with them?" Lorian asked, and Trisca frowned.

"I think they need to talk." Trisca said.

"About what?"

"I don't know." Trisca lied, avoiding Lorians confused face. She beckoned to Belle, who danced over.

"We need to get Ruby outside to speak with Dune." Trisca said, and Belle nodded. She looked up at her cousin.

"You handle Dune; we'll get Ruby. The apple orchard, that little bench under the trees." Belle ordered, and tugged Trisca away. Lorian, left in the middle of the dancefloor with no partener, strolled over to where Dune was sitting alone, playing with a cork, twisting it around in his fingers.

"Hey man." Lorian said, acting puffed. "Want to go outside for a while? I need air."

Dune looked up at him jokingly.

"What, for a secret rendevous?" he laughed. Lorian raised his eyebrows. "Fine," Dune huffed, and followed his cousin outside.

"Where to?" Lorian asked, and Dune shrugged.

"How about the apple orchard, then?" Lorian suggested. They strolled in silence to the orchard, following the path. Dune took a seat on the allocated bench, and Lorian paced around.

"I…er…I'll be right back," Lorian said. "I just need to…er…drain the sea monster?"

Dune burst out laughing.

"Sure, sure." He crowed. Lorian narrowed his eyes and walked back the way he'd came. He couldn't see a thing in the darkness, and bumped straight into Trisca.

"Where's Ruby?" he whispered.

"On her way." She replied, and pulled him back inside the castle, to leave the pair alone.

* * *

Dune closed his eyes, breathing in the night air. He heard the crunch of leaves as someone walked along the path, and opened them to find Ruby standing there, her eyes wide.

"Sorry!" she breathed. "I'll just…go.." she turned tail and ran, but he caught her quickly, and pulled her back to the bench. She dejectedly sat down beside him, not looking at him.

"They set us up." He pointed out, and Ruby nodded.

For once, it was awkward. Dune wondered if he should tell her how he felt…

Ruby wondered if she should tell him how she felt…

Silence.

_She doesn't think of me that way, _thought Dune sadly.

_He doesn't think of me that way,_ Ruby thought sadly.

Silence.

Well, better get it over with, they both thought.

"Why can't things be the way they were?" they both blurted out, exactly in sync.

"It was so much easier." Dune said, pulling up the corner of his mouth. Ruby nodded, sighing. Her head snapped up, and she stared him in the face.

"Lets just go back to being best friends, Duney." She said, smiling. He nodded. They both stood up, and hugged tightly, smiling over eachothers shoulders. They let go, and Dune held out his hand.

"Wanna go dance?" he asked slyly, and Ruby grinned. With a quick manuver, Dune was flat on his back in the grass, and Ruby ran, giggling. He chased her all the way back to the ballroom doors, where they straightened their clothes, and walked back in, dancing happily with all their friends.

Belle was jumping around with Leith, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, and smiled when she saw Norious standing there, hand out, ready to dance. She took it, and they were again in the throng, jumping around to the jig. Belle noticed Minna and Tylor jigging along beside her, and she greeted her friends with hugs.

They were all giggling and dancing happily, all together in the group, yet still with parteners. Dune and Ruby sprang around together, laughing almost hysterically.

Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to find Norious with a handsome young knight beside him.

"This is my friend, Sir Christofer." He called to her over the music. Sir Christofer bowed politely, a light smile on his handsome face, and Ruby curtsied, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Would you like to dance with me, Lady Ruby?" the gorgeous young knight asked. Ruby nodded, blushing deeper, and took his hand, glancing back at Dune, who at the moment had his back to her, unaware of the exchange. Chrsitofer led her a little way away, and they danced slowly, more of a waltz, not paying attention to the actual song.

Ruby found herself almost lost in Chrsitofer's deep brown eyes, and she stared at him, smiling gently.

Dune span around, only to find Ruby gone. His eyes scanned the floor, and quickly found her a few meters away, swaying in the arms of a handsome young knight.

The smile faded from Dune's face, and he bowed his head, looking around. He left the dancefloor, bidding goodnight to his cousins, and left the ballroom. He let his feet carry him along corridors, thinking.

He should've told Ruby how he felt.

She could have been in his arms right now.

Dune sighed, and made his way out into the great courtyard, where he looked up.

There in the middle of the courtyard were two staggering, shrouded figures, both looking small and exhausted. Dune picked up the torch from the bracket in the wall, and made his way over to the figures. Upon his arrival, they both saw the crown on his head and dropped to the ground shakily.

"Who are you?" he asked. Both figures dropped their hoods. The first was tiny, though about his age, or younger, with raven black hair, and dark brown eyes. She had a soft face, but dirty, obviously a servant girl. She was tanned, but there was no colour in her face, and she looked deathly skinny.

The other had the look of someone born of noble birth who had travelled a long way, and was exhausted. She had dark hair, and piercing blue eyes that looked familiar. And then Dune realised why they were familiar. He saw them every morning in the mirror.

The second girl, the obvious noble, stared his full in the face.

"Why, Prince Dune. This is my servant, Emilie. And I am Amelia. Your sister."

* * *

**Ooooooh.**

**What will happen?**

**REVIEW PLEASE, ITS YOUR LAST CHANCE.**

**^^.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys. **

**Alright, as I am writing this, I have the plotlines for this chapter all spread out in front of me, and I realised that this will be the last chapter of the story.**

**I am going to make it really long though, just for you guys. **

****IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO ADD ME TO AUTHOR ALERTS, BECAUSE THE SEQUEL WILL BE STARTED REALLY SOON, PLUS SOME LITTLE IN BETWEEN STORIES ABOUT TREY.**

**I just want to say before I begin a MEGA HUGE thankyou to everyone who has read/is reading my story. I wouldn't have gotten here without you guys. XD**

**Special thanks to my many reviewers, especially Love-Pink26, and dompr4. You guys kept me on my toes.**

**And especially times a million to Morgan and Gabby. You two are my fan fiction friends, you've helped me so much in getting this far and I thank you sooo much.**

**The italics in this chapter are a flashback.**

**The sequel will be up extremely soon, and it will be full of surprises. So, here we go, for the last chapter, dedicated to EVERYONE. **

**MORGAN & GABBY, consider this your Christmas Present. XD**

"_**You're everything that I will ever see; You're just so beautiful to me."**_

_**-One Step Closer, Short Stack.**_

***********************

Dune stared at his sister, taking in every image, every detail of the young woman. Her long dark hair covered her shoulders, the pale skin perfectly blending the colours together. Her eyelashes, oh so long, brushed against her cheeks as she blinked slowly, covering her blue eyes, exact copies of his own. Her lips were dry and cracked from her travel, and her voice croaked as she told her story to the entire family, all gathered in the tearoom to hear the truth of her identity.

The music could still be heard distantly from the ballroom as she told her tale.

****************

_The woman let out a sob as she placed the basket containing her infant son on the doorstep. The rain was pouring hard, so she made sure he was dry under the awning, and warm enough, wrapped in his little blanket. He was fast asleep, and didn't even stir as the woman placed the letter in his arms, the toddler's chubby little fingers curling around the envelope. _

_The woman sobbed again, placing another hand on the small bumb in her stomach, proof of another child on the way. The father had left them, a few years before, just after she had discovered she was preganant with Dune. She had been prepared to tell him, to show him that he was about to be a father, when he had left. _

_Taken Aslan's offer, and disappeared forever._

_Glozelle.._

_And then after living in poverty with her little boy, a year and a half later she had been attacked; beaten; violated._

_And the evidence was in the child she now carried. _

_She didn't have enough money to support Dune, and she planned to kill herself, and take the bastard baby with her. There was no point in the child living; it would not be worth living in such conditions. _

_So the woman placed a final kiss on her sleeping toddler's brow, and ran off into the night, clutching the ripped blanket she used as a cloak around her with one hand, another pressed to her swollen stomach._

* * *

_The woman let out another cry as she saw the blood._

_The baby was dead. She hadn't looked after herself; and now her unwanted child, the curse upon her, was lifted, gone forever. _

_She collapsed into the grass and cried her heart out, until the blackness took over._

* * *

_The woman smiled in pure bliss as she walked up the aisle. Her heart swelled as she saw her fiancée, a Duke of Narnia, standing up there, waiting to marry her. He had taken care of her, after finding her two years ago, passed out in a ditch on his property. He had brought her back to his home and cared for her, seeing something honest and true in her eyes. _

_It didn't take him long to fall in love with her, and she married him happily. Her heart still bled for her two lost children, but she was happy again when she gave birth to a daughter, whom she named Amelia. She could now support her child._

* * *

_The woman's heart dropped when she heard the announcement of the Queen's death. Apparently, she had entrusted all the young boys, including Prince…Dune…to take care of the Princess when she was gone. _

_The young Prince had sworn to protect his sister, out of pure love and loyalty to his family and the throne. _

_Just like his father._

_Glozelle…_

_After all these years, the woman's heart still bled for the ex- General. She loved the Duke, of course, but her love for Glozelle still ruled her heart. And hearing the news of Dune being so much like him…it just brought back memories…_

* * *

_When the woman died from disease, the Duke was horrified. He ignored his daughter, now at the age of eleven. He often locked himself away, and let his advisors make the decisions, and they did not like the headstrong young girl._

_When the Duke fell ill from the same illness that killed the Duchess, the advisors were left in a dither. They knew the Duke would soon die, he was too weak. _

_And when he named Amelia as the heiress to the entire estate, they were furious. _

_When the Duke died, it took only a month for the advisors to induct a rule that Amelia could not receive the estate until she was sixteen._

_They made many terrible changes, and she vowed that on her sixteenth birthdays she would set it all right. The day before her sixteenth, the advisors sent her on a ride, and hired an assassin. She escaped by pretending his missing arrow had hit her, and pretending to be dead. She then had sneaked back into the estate, and gathered her maid, Emilie, and all their things, and ran away to seek help from the one person who swore to protect his sister, although he never knew that he had a real one. _

_Dune._

* * *

"You," Amelia said, staring her brother in the eyes. Dune stared right back.

"How do we know your story is true?" asked Braithe.

"The eyes," whispered Belle, "Their eyes are exactly the same."

"Mother's eyes." Amelia nodded. Dune just stared at her. She looked around.

"Please. I need help." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "And then, I promise," Amelia cried, shaking her head wildly, "I promise, I'll leave; never come back. We can pretend this all never happened." She stared at her lap, shaking with silent sobs.

The family all looked at eachother, not knowing what to do.

"Glozelle was Dune's father…"Caspian breathed in disbelief.

"It's up to Dune," Peter said thickly. Dune stared at her, as she kept her head down. He seemed to think for a moment.

Dune stood, and kneeled in front of his sister.

As he took her shaking hands in his own, Amelia raised her head, her eyes full of hope.

"I won't help you get the estate back," Dune said hardly. Amelia took a deep, choking breath, the hope extinguished.

"I-" she bagn, but Dune stopped her.

"I won't help you, because I want you to stay here. With us."

*****************

"Amelia?" Amelia's head snapped up to look at Belle, who was smiling at her happily, her hand held out. Amelia smiled shyly and took it. Belle led her to a set of chambers in the royal wing, right next to her own.

"It's going to be fantastic to have a sister." Belle gushed as she led the exhausted girl inside. At the entrance to the bathroom, a faun and a dryad stood, a steaming bath ready for the new member of the family. Amelia sighed in longing, and Belle giggled.

"Get some sleep, miss," the Princess laughed. "I'll come get you in the morning, we'll get breakfast together."

Amelia nodded weakly, still focused on the bath, and Belle laughed. As Belle made her way to the door, Amelia stopped her.

"Oh, and Belle?" Belle turned to look at her, a light smile on her face, and eyebrows raised.

"Thankyou. For everything." Amelia smiled, and Belle grinned again.

"Anytime, my sister." She said, and closed the door as she left. Amelia smiled greatfully before turning back to the lovely maids, and that excrutiatingly temptin bath.

******************

"Dune?" Ruby called, seeing the dark haired Prince sitting alone on a small balcony, his knees drawn up to his chest, his chin resting on it. Everyone had made their way to their beds, even though the party was still raging downstairs. Peter and Caspian had returned to it, followed closely by Rhui, Zaro, Ruby and Braithe, who simply weren't done dancing yet.

As soon as Ruby entered the room, she had been swept up by the charming Christofer, and she was taking a quick break to go to the bathroom.

Dune didn't move. He was obviously thinking hard, off in a stupor. Ruby glanced back down the corridor, and made her way over to his, her dress swishing around her ankles. She knelt down beside him, and placed her hand on his arm.

Dune flinched, finally noticing her presence. He took a deep breath as she giggled.

"You alright?" she asked, and he looked down.

"I know," she sighed, "It was a bit of a shock, how are you handling?"

Dune shrugged, and Ruby huffed loudly, before grimacing, and gathering up her skirts. She sat down in a mess of silk, crinkling her dress. Dune shook his head.

"You gave me no choice," she insisted, looking down at her dress in dismay. "And I'm sure my dancing partener won't mind. Christofer went outside before and sat down, came back in covered in grass stains." She laughed, and Dune cracked a smile, trying not to think about the mention of Christofer.

"So you…er…like him then?" Dune asked quietly. Ruby pursed her lips.

"He's lovely," she said dismissively.

There was silence for a moment.

"So back to you. How are you feeling?" Ruby pressed, and Dune sighed, raising his eyebrows in defeat.

"It's all kind of surreal, I guess." He muttered, staring out into the sky. "I don't know what to say."

"You're glad she's here, right?" Ruby asked.

"Of course!" cried Dune, "I just…its so strange to think that I have a real sibling. And to know the whole story, of why my real mother couldn't keep me. I…just…it's just a lot to wrap my head around, is all."

Ruby nodded.

"Well, I suggest you stop thinking about it so much. Celebrate the fact that you have a sister, that the war's over. Come dance," she said happily, standing up.

Ruby brushed off her dress, and held out her hand. Dune looked at it for a minute, before smiling greatfully, and taking it. Ruby hauled him to his feet, and pulledhim back to the ballroom.

But as soon as they entered the room, Christofer seemed to magically appear, and Ruby was grinning like a maniac as he swept her away in his arms. Dune looked at them for a while, before joining the dance.

But he couldn't really get into it.

Ruby was always _his_ dancing partener.

Unable to watch any more, Dune bid his family goodnight, threw a nod in Ruby's direction, and made his way for the second time back to his rooms. He collapsed in bed, dreaming off two pairs of blue eyes staring through a mirror, the image changing from Amelia, to her windswept maid Emilie, to himself, to Ruby…

***************

"So, Belle…er…do I look alright?"

Belle glanced at Amelia from the corner of her eye.

"You look fine. Very clean," Belle giggled, and Amelia cracked a smile. The pair were making their way to the small room where the royal family and their friends had their breakfasts. It was right next to the huge kitchen, so the family would normally go fetch it themselves.

Belle opened the door, to find Susan and Aamee placing items of food in a huge wicker basket.

"A picnic!" Belle exclaimed, and they nodded, laughing. Belle ran forward to help.

"How are you feeling this morning, Amelia?" Susan asked softly, making her way over to the quiet girl.

"Much better, thankyou." Amelia said, smiling. The Gentle Queen hugged her tightly.

"It's so good to have you here." She assured her. Amelia nodded.

"Er, Amelia? Love could you go help Dune with the other food? In the pantry," Aamee said. Amelia nodded eargerly and followed the tiny corridor to the kitchen. She dodged the various cooks and made her way to the slightly open wooden doors.

******************

"Good Morning," said a quiet voice behind Dune. He turned to see his sister leaning on the door, and he smiled.

"Meels!" Dune boomed, and hugged his sister, kissing both of her pink cheeks. She giggled, and held his hand as they picked out foods, just like the brother and sister they were.

* * *

As the family sat around the wide, open field, they all laughed.

So much had been on the line, and their family had survived, against all the odds.

In the past year, they had gained new family members, all of which were comfortable, and happy. The youngsters had found love, and lost it. They had all fought together, bled together, and yet still, here they where, full and wholesome.

Alive & Together.

The three triplets chased eachother around happily, squealing and screaming with laughter as they waved their wooden swords at Braithe, who was chasing them with a stick, pretending to be a monster.

Lucy and Gregor giggled and cooed as Tumnus stumbled around after his siblings, trying to be fast enough so he could play too. Braithe stopped and picked him up, carrying his on his back after the triplets, so he could be a part of the game, while his parents sat watching on the grass, holding hands.

Peter was sprawled on his stomach, while Belle sat on top of him, having just defeated him in a wrestle.

Ruby lay on her stomach next to Dune and Amelia, as they chatted about everything under the sun, watching the children run around.

Susan was leaning against Caspian's chest, his arm loosely around her, just content in listening to the sounds around them.

Zaro and Rhui lay flat on their backs next to eachother, hands intertwined, staring up at the blue Narnian sky.

Trisca and Lorian were involved in an intense thumb war, laughing.

Edmund and Aamee were arguing over whether or not Ed needed a haircut.

It was the perfect moment.

But as they would soon find out, perfect moments don't last forever.

* * *

***Sob***

**IT IS FINISHED.**

**Thanks for everything, guys,really.**

**Review, one last time, and don't forget to add me to your author alerts;**

**The sequel will be here soon. XD**

**Happy Holidays :)**

**And to finish with a quote that has no relevance-**

"**Today you are you. That is truer than true. There is no one alive who is youer than you."**

**-Dr Seuss. (legend)**

**BYE !!!**

**xoxoxoxo**


	44. AN

**Hey guys!**

**Just a quick note to say the sequel is just about to be put up!**

**It is called 'Life goes On'…**

**I really hope you guys like it, and don't forget to leave reviews on it!**

**Thanks **


End file.
